Author Fighters: AntiTL's Wrath
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Some weeks after TL Chronicle it was removed , TLSoulDude has been growing a bit rebellious and hardly listens to his fellows. Meanwhile, TL's Anti-Author is building an army for Darkstar. Will TL snap out of this phase? Read, review, and don't flame.
1. Darkside in Konoha

_Well, guys, here we go again! TL Chronicle was deleted, but I'm startin' the sequel and keeping stuff in novel format...save the narration at the beginning and the songs. There'll be more characters and inter-dimensional travel. Anyway, here we go into the next Author Fighters fic!_

Chapter 1: Darkside in Konoha

??: What makes a person who they are? Is it their origins, how they come into this universe? Or is it something else? Something deeper? And why am I doing the intro from Hellboy? The answer is that it has a lot to do with this tale. It's about someone who not only changed his destiny and my life, but also the view of his kind...forever. I'm TLSoulDude. I'm in Konoha at the moment, helping the Author Fighters try to wipe out the remaining Darksides.

A silver hedgehog with a golden mane, cowboy boots, a gauntlet on his left arm, and a glove with red circuitry on his right hand was riding on a metal manta ray like a surf-board. The thing he was chasing--a Darkside that was causing the Hidden Leaf Village some grief since he blew up the Darkside's base. The thing he was riding--a Summon of his called Depth Charge.

"Why am I always your surf-board?!" Demanded Depth Charge.

"'Cause it's cliche." Replied TL.

The Darkside looked unusually like a dragon and had several of dragonic properties. This, TL found out the hard way. The Darkside shot a mouthful of fire that slightly burned TL's mane.

"Depth Charge!" TL shouted "Loose the Power Pizzas!"

"Stop callin' 'em that. I hate it." Depth Charge muttered.

"Just do it." TL said, flatly.

Depth Charge growled before shifting into his blue robot form with a yellow mouth part. TL's left arm glowed with a bluish aura and a hunk of rock tore out to give him an easy ride. Depth Charge blasted the Darkside with a yellow energy disk as TL flew over with his left hand glowing with red energy.

"Good night, Darkside!" TL said. A red wave appeared and the dragon's neural activities conked out, causing it to fall to the ground with a CRASH. Depth Charge grumbled before vanishing and TL lowered his rock to the ground and stopped near the Darkside. It snapped, angrilly at him "Guess I miscalculated..."

"YOU THINK?!"

Several kunai and shuriken hit the Darkside and it roared in pain before dying and vanishing. TL grinned as he turned to a shinobi with spiky brown hair and a headband with the Konoha symbol on it. This was one of TL's best friends--Airnaruto.

"Hey, I brought him down, didn't I?" TL asked, innocently

"Yeah and destroyed half the First Hokage's face on that mountain, disturbed the peace MULTIPLE times, and you failed to ask for backup!" Airnaruto shouted, obviously having not the best day.

"I didn't need backup. I had Depth Charge." TL pointed out.

"And you know that he hates being summoned to begin with!" Airnaruto objected.

TL shrugged before replying. "Well, Spider-man couldn't take it out like that, Knuckles can't punch while gliding, and Draco enjoys it even less, so Depth Charge was the logical choice."

"What about Cloud?" Airnaruto asked, calming down.

"Good question..." TL said, trailing off.

TL looked at the wreckage in Konoha.

"Will I be covering this?" Asked the hedgehog.

"Naturally." Replied Airnaruto, walking off.

TL sighed before sweeping the rubble away with his gauntlet hand's levitation powers. He then looked up at the First Hokage's face and levitated the rubble that used to be half of it and reassembled it. He slammed his hand down.

"Fictor-Style! SUMMONING JUTSU!" He shouted.

A man with a red and blue suit with webbing on it appeared. He was Spider-man, one of TL's summons.

"Need to get somewhere, TL?" Asked the spider superhero.

"Just up to that mountain." Replied TL, pointing to the mountain.

"How about we test this idea I had?" Spider-man asked.

Later, TL was in a web slingshot.

"Uh...Spidey? Are you entirely sure this is SAAAAAAAFE?!" As TL ended his sentence, Spider-man let go of the slingshot, sending him flying to the mountain. Spider-man then vanished.

TL crashed into the mountain and knocked off the half he put back into place. He swept his hand and they reassembled themself again. He then caused red lightning to shoot from his hand and melt parts of the stone back into place, welding themselves together. TL sighed before flopping on his back. A green raptor then glided over before landing and staring down at the hedgehog. The raptor was TL's older brother, Dimensiondude.

"What now, bro?" TL asked, covering the sun from his eyes in a laid-back manner.

"You're sleeping on the job when we need to be checking the OTHER dimensions?" Dimensiondude asked.

TLSoulDude kicked himself up with a flat expression on his face.

"Why didn't I just let myself die in that explosion?" Asked TL, rhetorically (A/N: If you haven't read the TL Chronicle before it was removed, I destroyed Drake's base by removing my gloves and having my power explode).

TL then kicked himself up and began walking through Konoha, just to be doing something. TL then glaced over to see the leader of the Author Fighters--DarkMagicianmon.

"Hey, Boss Wiz." TL greeted, cheerfully.

"TL, I've told you not to keep calling me that." DM replied, not wanting a nickname that sounded like that he was a superior.

"And Lunatic thinks he can surpass Airnaruto in jutsus," replied TL "But it's not gonna happen. (A/N: Lunatic's jutsus are mediocre at best and can't use good ones unless he's in his Ultima form.)"

"Soul, we need to talk." DM said, calmly "You've been barging into stuff without thinking, you've hardly been listening to me, your older brother, Dimensiondude, or hardly ANYONE for that matter. What's going on?"

"I dunno." TL said "Maybe I'm just going through a phase, but hey I hardly care at all. Y'know what?...I feel like singing!"

TLSoulDude then broke into song--Time After Time by Quicktime.

TLSoulDude: _Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you. Caught up in circles. Confusion is nothing new. You say go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me time after time. If you fall, I will catch you. I'll be waiting time after time. Time after time. Time after time. Sometimes, you picture me. I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear just what you've said. You say go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me time after time. If you fall, I will catch you. I'll be waiting time after time. After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey, watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay. And you say go slow, I fall behind. The drum beats out of time. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me time after time. If you fall, I will catch you. I'll be waiting time after time. If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time, if you fall, I will catch you. I'll always be waiting time after time. Time after time._

TLSoulDude then hopped away through Konoha. DM sighed. It's times like THESE that he could hardly understand that hedgehog. Half the time, he's sensible and willing to do the right thing, but half the time, he's just some goofy hedgehog who wants to give people fun by giving them a hard time.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"When I found you in the wreckage, you were weak!" Shouted a voice in darkness "But now, the power of darkness is strong in you..."

Drake was standing next to a black hedgehog that looked like TL, except for the silver mane, metal gauntlet on his left arm, regular glove on his right, and pale pink cowboy boots. This was TL's Anti-Author named Anti-TLSoulDude. The two were in their next base on Omega Mountain, where the surviving Darksides took refuge.

"Thank you, master. What do I do now?" Asked Anti-TL.

"Go out and build me an army worthy of the Darksides!" Commanded Drake.

"Who shall I recruit first?" Asked Anti-TL.

"Check through the cameras and choose your first target, I'm not too picky on who, as long as they're strong enough to hold their own, but weak enough to take orders from me." Replied Drake.

Anti-TL walked away. Originally, he was homicidal and a blood-thirsty monster, but now, he was different. He was now patient, an excellent tactician, and reasonable, but still couldn't help himself if he wanted to kill something. He grabbed his cameras, which were in different worlds from where Drake observed. He said he wanted to be...unique, so he patrolled the new worlds for possible Darksides that Drake thought weren't necessary...except Konoha. There, he found several potentials. He then picked out three that he knew would have potential--one was a snake, the other was a superhuman with spiky black hair, and the last one was a small thing with one eye.

"Master Darkstar, I'm going to three worlds." Anti-TL said into a com-link between him and Darkstar. "I've got three targets and I'm sure that they'll do good."

_So, TL's gone a bit rebellious and Anti-TL survived with his master and has three worlds to go to. Who are his targets? Will he successfully recruit them? Will the Author Fighters stop him? Find out in the next chapter of Anti-TL's Wrath!_


	2. Of Lunatic and Raptors

Chapter 2: Of Lunatics and Raptors

Author Fighters HQ...

Hikari smiled as she watched a boy with a black shirt, jeans, spiky red hair with blue tips, and green face paint stripes under his eyes concentrating. The boy was TL's younger brother, Lunatic121.

"Almost had it, Loony." She said.

"Just...one...more...time..." Lunatic strained as he slammed his hand onto the ground and shouted "FICTOR-STYLE! SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A blast of smoke appeared and a man with a red suit and white eye-holes with indigo linings. This was Deadpool (Marvel) (A/N: I like Deadpool, he's funny).

"COOL! I've been summoned!" Deadpool exclaimed "I hope it was that chick over there who did it."

"No, ya nutcase!" Lunatic shouted "I summoned ya."

"In that case, I'm gone." Deadpool said and then vanished then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Lunatic quite crestfallen.

"Why in the heck did I sign that 'Comic Relief Scroll'?!" Lunatic demanded

"Come on, Lunatic," Hikari complimented "You're getting better with each try."

"I know, now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go into a corner and cry my eyes out." Replied Loony.

Lunatic walked off. Hikari listened, but heard whooping instead of crying. For the last few weeks, Airnaruto had become Lunatic's teacher in jutsu, but he found it...unusually hard to teach the little lunatic anything. Still, the little guy was trying so hard to improve his jutsus. He was trying to get some respect from the Author Fighters, being the youngest member (at thirteen), and maybe some from his brothers, who, he felt, constantly over-shadowed him.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Meanwhile, TL was continuing his stroll through Konoha and leaned against a tree near the gates. He slumped down and held out the symbol of the Ultima Master, which he had gained after being caught in Tsukoyomi.

"Heck, I'm the Ultima Master." He sighed to himself "Why can't I just..."

"Just what?" Someone asked.

Something was flying above TL with giant, gray wings. The thing landed and TL saw someone whose skins started glowing bright red and orange. The wings vanished and TL saw one of his friends, Ranger.

"Never you mind, my friend." TL replied.

TL kicked himself onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. Ranger sighed as he walked away and TL shut his eyes. When TL was sure Ranger was out of earshot, he whispered two words.

"Find someone..."

Ranger heard this and walked over to TL.

"What?" Ranger asked.

TL kicked himself back up.

"I wonder what D-Dude's up to." TL wondered, aloud, changing the subject.

"He left after saying something about Rogue Ninjas." Replied Ranger.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dimensiondude snarled as the rogue ninjas tried pelting him with kunai and shuriken. However, the raptor was too agile to get hit that easily and avoided them easily. He inhaled and spat out fire arrows, which set two on fire and melted several shuriken that were thrown at him. He then coughed and a Summon Crystal (like the ones Sora from Kingdom Hearts uses) and saw that it had the Autobot symbol on it. He grinned.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" Shouted the raptor.

A blue big-rig with red flames appeared and began shifting until it formed the Autobot leader.

"ROLL OUT!" Shouted Optimus.

Optimus stamped through the rogues like nothing and Dimensiondude jumped onto one with a feral scream. What he did to the ninja was so disgusting that I won't go into any further details. Airnaruto then walked through and saw the green raptor on top of a half-devoured skeleton.

"What a surprise." Muttered the author ninja "I let him go after bad guys and I left him alone..."

Dimensiondude belched and a burst of fire came out and looked ready to consume Airnaruto, but some air-bending saved him.

"Excuse me." Apologized the dragonsaur (A/N: That's what he prefers being called), grinning.

"Big Double D, where're your manners?" Airnaruto asked, not unkindly.

"Hey, I said 'excuse me', didn't I?!" D-Dude demanded "Heck, I even chew with my mouth closed."

"You can't chew to begin with." Airnaruto pointed out.

"Good point." Dimensiondude replied.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL kicked himself back up at night and began walking through Konoha again. He had to try something. He reached the edge of the village and pink energy began gathering in his arms.

"Time to give this a shot." He told himself before thrusting out his arms and shouting "Chaos CONTROL!" (A/N: Full credit to Airnaruto for that. However, for future reference, I can't roll like other hedgehogs.)

TL vanished.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL appeared above a canopy of trees in another dimension. He grinned, sheepishly, before falling down, screaming. He fell into the trees and slammed into the ground with a 'thud'. He got up, winded and took in his surroundings. He found that he was in some sort of jungle.

"Okay, first Chaos Control attempt took me out of Konohagakure." Groaned the hedgehog "Now, I have no idea where in the heck I am or if there are any Author Fighters in here..."

TL staggered away. The energy that he used to perform Chaos Control took a huge toll and he could hardly walk.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Anti-TL was walking through the jungle not too far away. He knew that the person he was looking for would show up sooner or later, but he didn't know where, so he had to keep his guard up. (A/N: For old times' sake, I decided

Anti-TLSoulDude: Come on, snaky. I know you're here somewhere.

Anti-TL heard a rustling in the trees.

Anti-TLSoulDude: I've been expecting you.

He turned to see a large python, whose eyes were swirling with rings of yellow, blue, and turquoise.

Python: Excusssse me, ssssir...

Anti-TL's response was to grab the python by the neck.

Anti-TLSoulDude: Your name wouldn't happen to be Kaa, would it?

Kaa: Yesss, it isss.

Anti-TL pulled Kaa's face closer to his.

Anti-TLSoulDude: Let's get a few things straightened out--FIRST of all, your pathetic hypnosis won't work on an Anti-Author or a Darkside. And SECOND, you don't work for that tiger anymore. You work for the Darksides! Got it?!

Kaa: Uh...yesss, sssir...

Anti-TL and Kaa then vanished.

_Well, TL's trying to find someone and Kaa has joined the Darksides. Will TL get out of the world of the Jungle Book? Will the other Author Fighters find out about him? And who is TL trying to find? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!_

_I like Jungle Book. It's one of my favorite classic Disney movies._


	3. Wrath of the Chimps

Chapter 3: Wrath of the Chimps

Out of a pit, three letters were spelled out with red lightning. The letters were 'S.O.S'. Inside the pit was TL.

"I don't know if anyone in this dimension knows what S.O.S stands for, but it's worth a shot..." muttered the hedgehog.

Earlier, TL had stumbled into a Burmese Tiger Trap and, well...got trapped. He just thought it was lucky that this one was abandoned. He nipped his finger and slammed it on the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" TL shouted.

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's happenin', TL?" Asked the Maverick Ninja.

"I need ya to go to Konoha and tell the Author Fighters that I'm trapped in a jungle dimension." TL commanded.

"On it!" Naruto replied before vanishing. TL then screamed to the heavens...

"ISN'T THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HELP ME OUTTA HERE?!" TL demanded of no one in particular.

Several hairy things appeared above TL, who held out the sign of Spok.

"I come in peace?" TL asked, shakily.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto was strolling down the streets of Konoha when Naruto ran, headlong, into him.

"Naruto?!" Airnaruto asked, winded "What's..."

"Now's not the time, Seth!" Naruto interrupted "It's TL!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude made a tally-mark chart in front of the rest of the Author Fighters in Konoha--DM, Airnaruto, X Prodigy, Ranger, No Limit, and Wormtail.

"So, where's Soul?" Asked Ranger.

Dimensiondude replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, it should be obvious to the LEAST intelligent person...who had a general knowledge of all dimensions (A/N: yes, that's why he's called Dimensiondude), that TLSoulDude used Chaos Control to warp elsewhere."

"The hedgehog knows how to do Chaos Control?" Wormtail asked "Interesting..."

"Yeah, but if he uses it, he had no idea where he'll end up." Replied Dimensiondude before continuing "According to what Airnaruto said that Naruto told him, TL said that he was in some jungle. All we have to do is go through the jungle dimensions one at a time until we find the one we're lookin' for."

"Good, how many are there?" Asked Ranger.

"Fifty-one." Replied D-Dude.

"FIFTY-ONE?!" Ranger demanded, spastically.

"Well, actually, there's fifty-two, but I think we can count out Skull Island." Dimensiondude muttered "Otherwise, TL wouldn't have lived long enough to summon Naruto."

DarkMagicianmon stood up.

"Alright, we split up." DM commanded "Ask the inhabitants if they saw SoulDude, D-Dude stays here to count off the tallys. Now, go!"

Everyone except Dimensiondude vanished into other dimensions.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Author Fighters swept through the dimensions with jungles, interrogating people if they saw their hedgehog friend. If they got a possible reply, they checked out the area, if not, they returned to Dimensiondude, who would clear a tally mark. Eventually, they got to the point where one was left.

"Took us hours, but we finally got to an area." Dimensiondude said "It's around the Wangunga area, so it should be no problem, right?"

All of them, including Dimensiondude, vanished into thin air.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The seven Authors appeared in a jungle.

"Away I go!" Dimensiondude shouted, joyously "I'm built for the trees!"

Dimensiondude clambered up the tree and began jumping from branch to branch.

"So am I, Big Double D!" Airnaruto shouted as he jumped into the trees and followed the dragonsaur. Ranger went into his Curse Mark mode and spread his wings before taking off with X Prodigy.

"I'm off!" DM said and then began running in his own direction, leaving No Limit and Wormtail all alone...

"What now?" NL asked Wormtail, who simply shrugged.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM then noticed a ruined castle.

"Worth a shot." Said the halfa.

DM walked into the castle and what he saw caused his mouth to fall open.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Later, Dimensiondude and Airnaruto came to the same castle.

"Worth a shot..." Said the dragonsaur.

"What's with that line?" Asked Airnaruto, not expecting an answer.

The two walked into the castle and saw several monkeys that looked like crosses between gangly people and chimpanzees. What startled them was that the other Authors were tied up and TL was on a throne with face-paint on his cheeks that looked like eyes.

"Something tells me that these monkeys think that TL's some sorta god..." Dimensiondude said, aloud.

"D-Dude!" Shouted Airnaruto.

The author ninja covered Dimensiondude's mouth a few seconds too late. Their cover was blown! The monkeys darted over and quickly over-powered and tied up Airnaruto and Dimensiondude.

"Good chimps! Good!" TL replied, using a stereotypical Native American tone "They make-um fine dinner!"

"TL, HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT?!" Dimensiondude screamed at his brother.

TL walked over to the two and bonked them on the head with his staff.

"No way to address Almighty Hedgehog!" TL stated and then spoke to the monkeys "Monkeys, send-um these blasphemers to cages!"

The chimps began circling the two and the rest of the Authors. TL then spoke to Airnaruto and D-Dude, out of the corner of his mouth...

"Help me..." he muttered, shakily.

"What?" Airnaruto asked.

"Help me!" TL whispered.

_So, TL has been captured by monkeys that think that he's a god. What'll happen to the Author Fighters NOW? Why does TL need help? And who will they get out of this situation? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!_

_This is part one of the Rescue SoulDude arc. It only lasts two chapters and I kinda got the next chapter from a combination of the Wild (hate the movie) and Dead Man's Chest (liked the movie). Anyway, read, review, and no flaming, please._


	4. A Humorous Escape

Chapter 4: A Humorous Escape

The monkeys were placing wood onto a fire and TL stood up.

"No, no!" Chastized the hedgehog, using a stereotypical Indian accent "Me want-um BIG fire! More wood!"

The monkeys obliged and TL placed himself back on the throne and held up a slate.

"Okay, if we count all the times I attacked Lunatic, No Limit, Wormtail, and every other obnoxious author out there, I guess I'll strike out in the afterlife." He muttered, but brightened up "On the other hand, I was only kidding around, so don't count 'em."

TL rubbed his gauntlet across the slate, which had a bunch of tally marks on them.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM was sitting in a cage with the other Authors.

"Got you guys, too, huh?" Asked DM. He tried rescuing TL, but got pelted by rocks and nuts before getting captured himself.

"Ranger and I would've fought off those lousy chimps...if he hadn't passed out three seconds into the fight." Growled X Prodigy.

"Well, I DID go into my Curse Mark mode." Ranger corrected before shouting "I THINK YOU COULD CUT ME SOME SLACK!!"

Dimensiondude glanced at the bars.

"Is it me or are these...bones?!" Asked the dragonsaur, nervously.

Airnaruto changed this, very uncomfortable, topic.

"Why would SoulDude just sell us out for a bunch of monkeys?" Asked the Author Ninja, angrilly "And why'd he ask for help in the first place?"

Two voices began talking, both of which sounded like characters played by Robin Williams.

"The monkeys have gone mad!" Shouted one of them, which sounded like Robin Williams' normal voice.

"Yes, and they think the hedgehog is a god." Agreed another voice, which was a Robin Williams high-pitched voice.

The Authors looked up to see...a pair of lizards.

"So, you guys saw the whole deal?" Asked No Limit, expecting an answer. Well, they DID speak.

"Yes, the monkeys found the hedgehog, who was making an S.O.S signal from a Burmese Tiger Trap." Replied the first lizard.

"Then they took him to their castle and jammed him onto the throne, thinking he's a god." Continued the second lizard.

"But why did he ask for help?" Asked Wormtail.

"Because the chimps want to 'release him from his fleshy shell'." Stated the first lizard.

Dimensiondude thought over this with DM.

"Well, if they wanna release TL from his fleshy shell,..." DM said, thinking.

"Then, that's gotta mean..." D-Dude continued. Both pairs of eyes widened as the halfa and dragonsaur realized what this meant.

"Uh-oh!" The two shouted.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL was on a spit over a fire, desperately trying to blow out the flames...which didn't work. Meanwhile, the monkeys were slowly rotating his spit, looking like they were frying a pig at a luau.

"Well, this sure is a sudden change of events." TL sighed "One minute, I'm Ultima Master, next I'm a god, and now I'm dinner..." TL's eyes then widened as he got an idea "WAIT! Why didn't I try it before!"

TL's gauntlet began glowing with a blue aura. He activated his powers to levitate inanimate objects and poured several pounds of dirt into the fire, extinguishing it.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Well, can't you two let us out?!" DM asked the lizards.

"Sure, we can." Replied the second lizard. The second lizard tapped part of their bone prisons and the door swung open, allowing them to escape. The lizards then waved them off.

"See ya!" Shouted the first lizard.

"Poker's on Tuesday nights!" The second lizard added.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL sighed with relief as his plan worked. He then had a trick in mind--something he was practicing and seemed to work. His circuited hand glowed, but the circuitry was only glowing in his right index finger. Suddenly, a red claw, sparking with electricity, appeared on his finger. He then cut his bonds and fell free. A large gorilla then walked over to TL and snarled. TL hooted in response. Their next sentences are translated from monkey.

Gorilla: _If we can't burn the god outta ya, I guess we'll have to BREAK it outta ya!_

TLSoulDude: _Only if you can catch me first!_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

No Limit sighed with exhaustion. They had been running through the jungle for what felt like hours.

"Now that we're out of those cages, we can get outta this crazy dimension!" Gasped No Limit.

Dimensiondude snarled and Airnaruto seemed to agree.

"What about SoulDude?!" Asked Airnaruto "I'm NOT leaving without him!"

"Same here!" Agreed Dimensiondude.

TL then burst from the jungle.

"Hey, Soul, what's..." Airnaruto said, but TL cut across him.

"NOT NOW, AIRNARUTO-KUN! JUST RUN!" The cowboy hedgehog shouted.

A hoard of monkeys burst from the jungle and Dimensiondude just stared at this.

"Never mind, let's go." Dimensiondude simply said.

TL screeched to a stop and thrust out his fists to the other Authors.

"Psyche! Chaos Control!" Shouted TL as pink energy flowed from his arms and he and the Author Fighters vanished from the jungle.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic was simply staring at the shattered remains of a Ming vase with Darren Matthias.

"I vote..." Lunatic said, but the Authors appeared in a flash of pink light. Dimensiondude stood up, looking greener than usual.

"STILL not used to that..." groaned the dinosaur/dragon Author.

"Same here..." moaned No Limit.

TLSoulDude popped out of the pile of Authors.

"Now, if nobody minds, I'm takin' a shower..." TL muttered as he walked away.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Warned Lunatic.

Two shrieks came out of the bathroom and TL burst out and slammed the door behind him.

"Never mind..." TL said, shakily. TL then walked away, looking green. He walked into his room and they heard a retching noise.

"Maybe you should've told him EARLIER that Erinbubble was usin' the shower..." Darren Matthias suggested.

"Maybe." Agreed Loony.

Dimensiondude shook the nausea of inter-dimensional travel out of him. Airnaruto stood up and walked over to Lunatic121, whose hands slapped over his mouth.

"Loony, I'm not gonna threaten you, I'm not gonna throw kunai at ya, I'm just gonna tell you for the three hundred and sixty-seventh time..." Airnaruto stated, calmly, but then shouted "IT WAS CPR, NOT A KISS! Just for that, you and I begin your training IMMEDIATELY."

Airnaruto walked away and Lunatic groaned before following him. Dimensiondude walked over to DM.

"Y'know, other than having Rogue Ninja stuck between my teeth, and an inordinant number of squirrel-bites from that jungle," pointed out the dino-Author "It's been quite a quiet time..."

"Still, something's with TL." Stated DM "Why's he acting...more reckless than usual."

Dimensiondude shrugged...or at least tried. His wings kind of hindered it.

"Luckily, I know someone who can help him out..." DM continued, grinning.

Someone then burst into the room.

"You called?" Asked the person.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Anti-TL sprung out of his meditative pose. He had accidentally dozed off after bringing Kaa into the Darkside's HQ on Omega Mountain and he had a nightmare...one that was extremely vivid...

_So, Anti-TL has had a nightmare and DM called someone in to help TL with his new reckless behavior. What did Anti-TL dream about? Who did DM call to help TL? And what kind of training does Airnaruto have planned for TL's loon of a brother? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!_


	5. Training Exercise

_Hey, fellow Author Fighters. Bet you've been wondering where I've been on this story, but I'll explain EVERYTHING at the end of this chapter._

Chapter 5: Training Exercise

Airnaruto was standing in front of Lunatic, who was flat on his back.

"C'mon, Lunatic." Airnaruto said, this wasn't the first time this happened "You can do it."

Lunatic staggered up, exhausted and gasped "Airnaruto, all I can manage is a small swirl. HOW do you think I can make a normal-sized Rasengan?!"

"Because I believe in ya, Loony." Replied Airnaruto "Try again. Just concentrate chakra into your hand."

Lunatic growled in strain as blue chakra began gathering in his hand. A Rasengan appeared in his hand...for approximately three seconds before dissipating.

"Never thought I'd use that line from Jiraiya, but...you have no talent."

"NO TALENT THIS!" Snarled Lunatic as he pulled out his chakram and ran towards Airnaruto, who pulled out a pair of kunai and blocked the spiky wheels.

"If I did that, I would've at least given my opponent the heads-up...and I would make sure that I could block all possible advantages he had." Airnaruto stated as he brought his foot smashing into Lunatic's lower jaw and sent him to the ground he then added "If that was for the no talent insult, I'm sorry. I just...let my impatience take over. Besides, YOU CAN'T GET THE PICTURE THAT THE BUSINESS IN DRAKE'S BASE WAS CPR, NOT A KISS! Now get up and try it again."

Lunatic staggered up with a snarl on his face.

"TRY IT AGAIN?!" Demanded Lunatic "AIRNARUTO, I'M WASTED!"

"In THAT case, lunch break." Replied Airnaruto.

Lunatic got up and began gasping for breath.

"Who had the bright idea for me to be put through such agony?!" Demanded the loon.

"You."

Lunatic stopped there.

"Good point..."

Lunatic then fell on his face.

"Uh...Loony?" Asked Airnaruto, looking down at TL's hyperactive brother "Why'd you fall on your face?"

Lunatic spoke, but his face was still on the ground "I told ya, I'm wasted."

"Okay, here." Airnaruto replied as he heaved Lunatic up onto the said loon's feet and placed his left arm over his own shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL flopped onto his bed, avoiding the green patch on the carpet. Hey, he saw a girl in the shower and he wasn't a pervert.

"I'm just thankful that the steam was so thick..."

TL picked up the symbol of the Ultima Master--a golden medallion with a lightning bolt and a flower on it. He moved it through his fingers (imagine Jack fingering that Aztec coin in Isla De Muerta) and placed it into his "invisible video game pocket". He then shut his eyes for a snooze. A few minutes later, TL felt hot breath breathing down on him. He opened his eyes to see a large, white bison with a light blue arrow on its head, six legs, and a giant tail. He made no response other than to simply stare at it.

"Appa's in my room...what next?" Asked TL as Appa made his rumbling roar and then vanished in a puff of pink smoke. TL walked out of his room to see Lunatic sniggering "I take it that you've been working on the Fictronian Summoning Jutsu?"

"Yeah!" Replied Lunatic in fits of hysterics "Appa's one of the best that I can summon!"

TL simply held out his right hand and said "Hold this."

"Hold wha..." Lunatic didn't finish his sentece. Red lightning electrocuted Lunatic and sent him, smoking to the ground. DM, D-Dude, Airnaruto, and someone TL didn't recognize walked in. Airnaruto looked at Lunatic.

"TL? Lunatic's smoking." Stated the Author Ninja.

TLSoulDude shrugged before replying "Yeah, it's a filthy habit, but I can't get 'im to stop (rimshot)."

DarkMagicianmon gestured to the new person.

"TL, meet Evil Riggs. A.K.A. your new partner along with X Prodigy." Stated the lead Author Fighter.

TL's mouth fell open.

"WHAT?! I'm stuck with the Hollow Devil and some cynic?!" Demanded the Author Hedgehog "Why can't I just go with the usual Team Ultima?! (A/N: Team Ultima would be me and my brothers)"

"C'mon, TL, you've gotta learn to go with new possibilities." Replied Dimensiondude "I mean, I was paired up with No Limit and Ranger."

Evil Riggs stared at TL before saying "We'll be beginning our next mission early next morning. Set your alarm clock."

Riggs walked away and TL slapped himself in the face, wondering what he could've possibly done in a previous life to deserve this. He then remembered that he didn't believe in reincarnation.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Anti-TL's nightmare went like this:

_He was fighting the Author Fighters and murdering them with immense pleasure. Suddenly, three figures appeared. He tried blasting them, but nothing happened. The three figures looked like...his original form and his two brothers who he attacked and tried to kill mere weeks ago, only they looked...older. Dimensiondude then spoke a voice that sounded like Vincent Valentine (voice: Steve Blum)._

_Dimensiondude: We know your future..._

_Lunatic then spoke and sounded like Iruka (voice: Quinton Flynn)._

_Lunatic121: You think that you have everything, but you won't!_

_TL then spoke and sounded like Bruce Banner (voice: Edward Norton)._

_TLSoulDude: And Drake won't always be there to save you..._

_An inhuman scream tore from Anti-TL's mouth as he charged to fight the three Fictor brothers, but they evaded all of his attacks and merged to form Drake Darkstar._

_Drake: YOU'RE ALL MINE!_

_Drake then held out his hand to grab Anti-TL and..._

Anti-TL woke up in a cold sweat.

_Now TL's teamed up with Evil Riggs and X Prodigy. Will his new team fare well against the Darksides? Or will they be doomed to failure? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!_

_Anyway, the reason it took so long is because I'm having a serious case of writer's block for this. I have a fight with Lunatic and Roscoso later in this, but I need more ideas, because I'd like this thing to be longer than the original (I'm aiming for twenty chapters at least). So, could someone help me here?_


	6. Lunatic vs Roscoso

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

Chapter 6: Lunatic vs. Roscoso

Airnaruto was standing above Lunatic, who was passed out. Lunatic then screamed as he came back to consciousness.

"What was THAT all about?" Asked Airnaruto as Lunatic began sweating and clutched his head.

"I dreamed I was attending a SasuHina wedding." Moaned the Fictronian Ninja before asking "Seriously, what's going on now?"

"I'm STILL trying to teach you to do the Rasengan properly." Replied Airnaruto.

Lunatic stared before shouting to the heavens..."I'LL TAKE THE SASUKE-HINATA WEDDING! JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Hey, Airnaruto, looks like your student's having a bit of trouble." Said someone as Roscoso landed between the two with his arms folded in a casual manner.

"You have no idea." Airnaruto sighed before saying "NOW I'm thinking I hit him a bit too hard."

"Why's that?" Asked Roscoso, mildly interested.

"He's saying that he'd take a SasukexHinata wedding over training."

Roscoso looked confused before just getting to the point.

"How about I do a spar with him?" Asked Roscoso again before asking another question "What harm could it do?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Roscoso and Lunatic were standing in the middle of a stadium.

"Okay, time to show what you can do..." Lunatic whispered to himself, trying to boost his confidence.

Airnaruto was observing this along with Dimensiondude, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari Ino.

"This should be interesting--Pokemon attacks versus jutsu. I wonder what Ros has," Dimensiondude said, eagerly, but then shrugged before adding "But then again, I probably won't care that much..."

DarkMagicianmon looked at D-Dude with a confused glance.

"You don't like Pokemon?" Asked DM.

"Actually I do...up until Hoenn. Then I lost interest because of the sheer number of the Pokemon." Replied D-Dude before saying "TL stayed on that bandwagon, but lost interest when Sinnoh came around. Plus, there's the fact that the TV Series dumped the 4Kids voices. Hey, I grew up with those and it's not something easy to let go of...and don't think I haven't tried, because I have."

Airnaruto smiled. It wasn't THAT long ago that Lunatic came to him and begged the Author Ninja to make him his apprentice. Since then, it wasn't uncommon for Lunatic to pass out every day.

"I think the match's starting..." Hikari said, anxiously.

Lunatic pulled out his chakram and charged at Roscoso, who simply ducked under the blow. Lunatic gave a confused look before swinging them around, wildly. Roscoso kept evading time and time again until he brought his foot up into Lunatic's jaw. D-Dude's youngest brother was sent to the ground and staggered up, massaging his jaw.

"I'd think that you'd put up a bit of a better fight. It's only been a few seconds and, already, I know your basic strategy." Rosocos simply said before going into a small lecture "SO far, your choice of maneuvers is based on brute strength and using speed. Two important elements, but without strategy, are empty threats."

Lunatic growled as he made the tiger and horse symbols.

"FIRE-STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!" Lunatic made the hand-sign that would mean he would blow out a fireball, but only a spark came out. Lunatic gave this a flat look "For some reason, I saw this coming..."

"Like always, Lunatic displays his SEVERE lack of chakra control..." Dimensiondude sighed. More than once, Loony tried making a Fireball Jutsu. It only worked once and he blew up his favorite taco stand by mistake.

"AH, HECK!" Shouted Loony as he made a hand-sign "SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!"

Four other Lunatics appeared and they all charged. Two seconds later, that number was quickly halved. Roscoso wasn't impressed by this maneuver judging by his statement. "Now, I have a fifty-fifty chance of getting the real you. Like I said before, your choice of maneuvers is based on nothing except strength and surprise. You don't even stop to consider a strategy."

Lunatic caused his other clone to vanish. Dimensiondude made a snarling face.

"I know Lunatic's a bit headstrong, but why's he doing it?" Asked Dimensiondude.

"Because he wants you and TL to respect him." Replied Airnaruto. During their long training sessions, he found out things about Lunatic spoken and unspoken before adding "I'm teaching him that jutsu to help him do that..."

Lunatic then charged at Roscoso again, making more hand-signs.

"Fictor-Style! TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Lunatic was consumed by a cloud of pink smoke and reappeared with several high-tech weapons "EAT LASER-BLASTS, POKE-FREAK!"

Lunatic fired a blast at Roscoso, who simply evaded.

"I think it's about time I ended this little comedy...HYPER BEAM!" Shouted Roscoso. Energy gathered in his hands and he fired at Lunatic, who jumped out of his armor. Lunatic continued the hand-signs. He closed his eyes and snapped them back open. He had a red aura dancing around him and was, once again, voiced by Quinton Flynn instead of Maile Flanagan. He had gone Ultima.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Shouted Lunatic as he began making hand-signs "FIRE-STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!" Lunatic shot a large fireball at Roscoso, who was blasted into the wall. Lunatic shot over and grabbed Roscoso by the right hand and held out his left hand. Chakra began chirping in the left hand and sparking like electricity "Chidori!"

Roscoso struggled free and held out his hands.

"Shadow Ball!" Shouted the Author Pokemon. A black ball shot from Roscoso's hands to meet Lunatic's chidori. The result was an explosion like a bomb. Lunatic and Roscoso were both sent flying but jumped back into the game.

"Strange that Lunatic's keeping this up when I only saw him do it for a few seconds last time." Airnaruto said, referring to the time Lunatic fought Anti-TL. He would've killed the Anti-Author, too, if he changed back a few seconds later.

"His Ultima form's stronger than TL's or mine." Replied the Dragonsaur "But we can keep ours up longer, because our Imagination River energy can sustain it. Lunatic, however, when he was born, he got half of the average..."

"Out of curiosity, what does Imagination River do to a guy at birth?" Asked Airnaruto.

Dimensiondude did his best to shrug before replying "It depends on which person it is. That's what you gotta love about the IR--it always keeps ya guessin'."

Lunatic charged at Roscoso with his chakram in hand.

"TRANSFORM!" Shouted Lunatic. His chakram expanded by a good deal and he hurled them at Roscoso, who was pinned to the wall. Lunatic advanced, but his Ultima form ended there and then. "C'MON!" Shouted Loony in his original voice "I HATE IT WHEN IT DOES THAT!"

"Hey, I'm still here!" Lunatic turned his attention to Roscoso, who had spoken. Roscoso simply thrust out his hands at Loony "PSYCHO-BOOST!"

A blast of energy knocked Lunatic off his feet and sent him directly into the wall. Lunatic fell out and remained motionless.

"LOONY!" Shouted Dimensiondude.

Dimensiondude flew down to Lunatic. Roscoso bolted over to Loony and held his hand down to the sides of his neck. He was checking for a pulse.

"Don't worry, he's alive." Roscoso said.

"But injured and he's still my brother." Dimensiondude replied. The dragonsaur leaned his head over to one side and bit his side. Red blood fell onto Lunatic. Dimensiondude then screwed up his eyes and his wound healed. The blood on Lunatic's body was absorbed into his body and he began breathing regularly. Roscoso gave Dimensiondude a confused look.

"How can you do that?" Asked Roscoso.

"Well, if I concentrate real hard, I can focus my Imagination River energy to heal any non-fatal wounds." Replied Dimensiondude as he added "And if I do that and my blood hits someone who's injured, it'll heal them, too."

Lunatic got up and shook his head.

"Well, Lunatic, sorry to say it, but you lost." Said Roscoso. Lunatic looked disappointed, but Roscoso put a caring hand on his shoulder and he felt D-Dude place a clawed fore-arm onto his shoulder. "But all that means is that you should try harder to try and beat me the next time!"

Dimensiondude grinned at his youngest brother.

"And you already had my respect. You're my brother." Added D-Dude.

Lunatic's expression turned into a broad grin as he looked up at Airnaruto.

"Hey, Airnaruto!" Shouted Lunatic "Still have time for training?"

Airnaruto smiled at Lunatic's enthusiasm.

"Always..."


	7. The Happenings of Team Fictor

Chapter 7: The Happenings of Team Fictor

X Prodigy growled as he glanced at TL.

"This is your fault." Spat X Prodigy, venomously.

"Is not." Replied TL with a somewhat whiny tone.

"Is, too."

"Is not."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Screamed Evil Riggs, his patience snapping. X Prodigy and TL poughted as they turned into opposite directions. Evil Riggs sighed before saying in a sarcastic voice "Nice to see you two are acting so mature."

All three members of Team Hollow had gotten trapped under Moria, because they ran into a group of goblins and TL tried killing them all by bringing half the mountain down.

"Hey, I didn't know it'd cause a cave-in." TL mumbled under his breath.

Riggs growled before making a steeple with his fingers and beginning to think out a way how they could get out.

Bio:

This is TLSoulDude. The second eldest of the three Fictor brothers, but the one chosen to become the leader of Fictor--the Ultima Master. Even with the powers of electricity, levitation, and Chaos Control, he has an even stronger power--a good heart and a love for laughter. Out of the three, he's the one with morality and a hard-core belief in God. However, even with all of his power, guilt forever gnaws at the back of his mind. When he was six, his powers had gone on overload and destroyed an entire building, killing everyone in it (including his parents), except himself and his brothers. Even though people tried telling him it was an accident, he still hasn't forgiven himself. This may be a cause for his new reckless behavior. But, even with all the guilt and recklessness, deep down, TL is the strength of Team Ultima, balancing the trio's fighting-style, and the first Fictronian to arrive on Earth. This is TLSoulDude and he is destined for a change.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Meanwhile, Ranger was riding on his giant mongoose while Dimensiondude was carrying No Limit on his back. Dimensiondude, however, stopped for a breather.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked No Limit.

"Just...to catch...my breath." Gasped D-Dude.

"This never happens when you carry Loony." No Limit pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Loony's LIGHTER than you." Dimensiondude growled, irritably "Have you even weighed yourself?!"

Ranger wheeled around with his mongoose. He was already a good distance, so he had to shout in order for his question to be audible.

"Could you guys catch up?"

Dimensiondude shook his head, vigirously, and grinned his toothy smile before replying "Comin', Ranger!"

Dimensiondude took off after his teammate.

Bio:

This is Dimensiondude. The eldest of the three Fictor Brothers. Cold, calculating, emotionless, and only a sense to do his job. These are the descriptions that DON'T describe this person. Sure, he's a dragonsaur that's merciless in battle, but that's just when he's fighting. Otherwise, he's a bit short-tempered, but has a deep caring for his two brothers. Out of the three, he's the most intelligent. He's invaluable, not just because of his powers of fire, healing, and gliding, but also because he has a general knowledge of all dimensions. He could sit in Konoha and say what's going on...all the way in Station Square. Being the eldest of the three, he's destined to become the leader of the Fictronian clan that the three brothers were born into. With their parents dead, Dimensiondude took it upon himself to look after his brothers and their safety means the world to him. He's Dimensiondude, he's the oldest, and he never stops until his job gets done.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Back in the Author Fighter's HQ, Airnaruto and Lunatic were continuing their training.

"C'mon...focus..." groaned the Fictronian Ninja, holding out his hand as a blue ball appeared in his hand.

"I think you've got it, Loony." Airnaruto said.

Lunatic121 smiled as a fully-formed Rasengan appeared in his hand.

Bio:

This is Lunatic121. The youngest of the three Fictor Brothers. Joyous, hyperactive, pesky at times, but extremely loyal. Name chosen by his father, Lunatic120, and the only Fictronian with the least amount of Imagination River energy. Out of the three, he's the most determined. Determined to prove himself, even though, on Fictronian standards, he's considered a liability in a fight. It's part of this determination that made him make himself the apprentice of Airnaruto, the first Author Fighter who's able to use a Rasengan. He is, however, comforted by the fact that, no matter what he does, his brothers will always be there to help him out of any situation. He's Lunatic121, he's the first Fictronian Shinobi, and he's always trying to get stronger.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Evil Riggs suddenly got an idea and looked at TL.

"Soul, you said that you can get super-strength, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've gotta go Ultima and, let's face it, he's REALLY hard to control." TL replied.

"Worth a shot to get out of this place, right?"

TLSoulDude sighed. Riggs was right. He then inhaled, almost like he was meditating, and shut his eyes. He then snarled, like a lion, and his eyes snapped open, showing that they were blood-red. Purple energy then began dancing around him and was absorbed into his fur, which became a deep, bluish-purple color. His mane became the color of platinum, his left arm extended by a good three feet and tore out of his gauntlet as his gloved hand sharpened into claws, and his cowboy boots turned red, like his eyes. Ultima TL roared in a manner similar to a lion.

"Let's smash outta here!" Snarled Ultima TL as he brought his long arm through the stone again and again until the rock was completely cleared out. X Prodigy looked dumbfounded at this.

"Note to self: Do NOT make this TL angry." Said the Hollow Devil.

TL then ran into the tunnel and began smashing more rocks to make a smooth path. Riggs looked at TL as he continued crashing through the mountain.

"Now, THERE'S a hedgehog who follows orders..." was the only thing that Riggs could say.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ranger, Dimensiondude, and No Limit then came to a large plateu. Someone then walked out that Dimensiondude snarled at.

"YOU!" Growled the dragonsaur Fictronian "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

The person was Anti-TL, who grinned as he asked "What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?"

Ranger growled as he let his Curse Mark take effect and large, gray wings sprung out of his back.

"IF YOU'RE A GHOST, THEN YOU WON'T MIND ME RIPPING YOU APART!" He snarled.

Ranger flew over to Anti-TL, who simply ducked around him and aimed his gloves hand at him. Dimensiondude then growled before saying "Fictor-Style! Regurgitation Jutsu!" Green slime then flew out of the dragonsaur's mouth and hit Anti-TL in the back. No Limit turned green at this.

"Did you just hit him with vomit?" Asked NL, squeamishly.

"Yeah." Dimensiondude replied before adding "One more thing--it's flamable!"

"You mean..." No Limit gasped.

Dimensiondude didn't answer as he inhaled and shot out a blast of fire at Anti-TL, who caught fire instantly. Ranger flew back around and tackled Anti-TL off the large rock. The large fireball flickered out as the being hit the ground. Ranger then changed back to normal and looked at Dimensiondude.

"Y'know, I've always been amazed AND disgusted by that...(A/N: So have I.)" D-Dude pointed out as Ranger's Curse Mark wore off.

"Yeah, seeing as you've told us...over and over." Ranger simply said, somewhat monotonously.

No Limit darted over to the edge of the plateu as if trying to find Anti-TL at the bottom and asked "Do ya think he's dead?"

Dimensiondude snarled as he glanced down. "Nobody could've survived a fall like that...let alone a Joe who was on fire. But I thought he was dead LAST time and he survived."

"But if HE survived..." Ranger said.

"Then that probably means..." No Limit continued.

"Drake Darkstar survived, too!" Dimensiondude finished with a certain fire in his eyes before barking to them "We've gotta get back and tell DM!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto was looking at Lunatic with what was apparently pride.

"Try it again, Loony!" Airnaruto egged.

"Okay, here we go..." Lunatic said as he got a strained look as he looked at his hand and began to concentrate. Slowly, but surely, a Rasengan appeared in his hand. Lunatic then ran forward to several dummies and placed his palm into it while shouting "RASENGAN!"

The spiral chakra sphere grew by a considerable amount and destroyed all the training dummies. Airnaruto was impressed. In just a matter of weeks, Lunatic had virtually mastered the Rasengan.

"Good job, Loony!" Airnaruto shouted.

Lunatic grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks, Airnaruto sensei." Replied Loony.

Airnaruto froze in place. Lunatic had just called him sensei.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ultima TL just dug his pathway out of Moria. X Prodigy stretched at the sight of sunlight.

"Glad to get some fresh air..." Sighed XP.

Ultima TL then changed back to normal as Evil Riggs walked over to the said hedgehog.

"For the record, I could've summoned Knuckles to pound the way through. (A/N: I chose not to use the Fictronian Summoning Jutsu, because I wanted to show how I can fight without it.)" TL gasped as he fell to the ground. Going Ultima usually took a LOT out of him.

"That much was obvious, now, let's get back to New York." Riggs said.

TL held out his hands, but X Prodigy scowled at this.

"NO!" Shouted the Hollow Devil "The last time you used Chaos Control, we ended up being chased by monkeys."

"Good point." TL agreed as he lowered his hands "Well, I can just call in the Gummi Ship."

TL held out what appeared to be a remote control and clicked it. A Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts appeared and beamed the trio up into its interior and the ship flew away.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Anti-TL picked himself up. THAT had hurt...a lot. But still, he survived. How, he couldn't tell. He looked up to see something brown flying above him. It landed to show that it was a Mobian bat, like Rouge, but this one appeared to be male. This bat's name was Screech, one of the people Anti-TL recruited.

"Master Darkstar sent me to find you. He says that we should head to the next world to get a new Darkside." Screech reported. Anti-TL stood up and walked over to Screech. Screech noticed the Anti-Author Hedgehog's injuries "What happened to YOU?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Screech." Snarled Anti-TL before spitting out "Let's just get out of here."

The two then vanished.

_I own Screech. Now, what's in for the Author Fighters now that three of the group know that Darkstar's still alive and Lunatic's finally mastered the Rasengan?_


	8. The Plot Thickens

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens

TL grinned as he used his left hand's power to swing open the door of refridgerator and got a can of root beer. He didn't go for the regular beer, because of two things: one, he was still too young to drink. And two, on Fictor, saying "want a drink?" is the equivalent of saying "here's some strychnie. Wanna drink it?". In fact, that's what Anti-Airnaruto used on him when he was using an Imagination River version of Tsukoyomi--forced beer down TL's throat. Anyway, TL just kicked himself onto his bed on the Gummi Ship, seeing as they were still leaving Middle Earth.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DarkMagicianmon was pacing in front of Dimensiondude, Ranger, and No Limit.

"So, Anti-TL survived and you guess that Drake did, too." DM said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, DM." Replied Dimensiondude, dutifully "I dunno how and I dunno why, but TL's murderous Anti-Author and your partner's evil alter-ego survived that explosion that TL caused."

"And, most likely, he's recruiting Darksides." DM added. The three had confused looks on their faces, so the Author Halfa explained "He lost half of them in TL's explosion and the ones we've hunted down since."

"And we all remember the last time Darkstar tried recruiting Darksides." No Limit added before using an example by saying "TL still has issues with Hanabi because of it."

"What should we do?" Ranger asked.

DarkMagicianmon thought before saying "Get Airnaruto and Lunatic. I heard that the little guy finally mastered Rasengan. Go and check where that explosion was."

Ranger saluted before walking out. Dimensiondude stayed and cocked his head to one side in a curious manner.

"DM, what's goin' on?" Asked the Fictronian dragonsaur.

"Meet me here at midnight and I'll tell you." Replied DM.

Dimensiondude turned and left behind No Limit. DM made a steeple with his fingers, going into deep thought.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic was whooping at the top of his lungs, having pulled the Rasengan off, perfectly. Airnaruto grinned at his pupil. He could honestly say that he was proud of the Fictronian Ninja.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL laid himself onto the bed, late at night, kicked off his boots, but left his glove and gauntlet (his powers would cause an explosion if he took them off) and his eyes slammed shut for some shut-eye. Evil Riggs passed by his room and saw a part of his gauntlet was glowing blue with a greenish tint. Making a mental note to tell TL about it at the earliest opportunity, he left the scene.

Meanwhile, TL was having a strange dream.

_TL was on his knees out of sheer exhaustion in his Ultima form and was glaring at Drake._

_Ultima TLSoulDude: Why is it that we have to keep fighting, Darkstar?!_

_Drake: Because you keep interfering, you meddlesome Fictronian. If you aliens just left me to my plans, you wouldn't be in this situation right now._

_Ultima TL roared before jumping to his feet and charging at Darkstar._

_Ultima TLSoulDude: GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!_

_Drake simply ducked around the swipe by the Fictronian Hedgehog and grabbed him by the mane and tail. He then flung him to the other side of the room and into a concrete wall._

_Drake: Pathetic. To think that YOU'RE the Ultima Master and you can't even control your rage. Maybe the fact that you're the leader's inflated your ego. Doesn't matter. Now, you're going out...for good._

_Drake brought out a sword and swung it down at Ultima TL, who caught the blade before changing back to normal._

_TLSoulDude: Not quite._

_TL's gloved hand then began pulsating with red light as lightning broke it. Drake seemed unfazed by this._

_Drake: You're full of surprises, but so am I._

_TL's gauntlet arm then began glowing greenish blue and he clenched it into a fist and threw a punch in mid-air. However, the green energy extended as a fist and smashed into Drake's face._

_Drake: Strong, but I know your Achillee's Heel._

_Tl glowered and he saw something so horrible. It was..._

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL woke up in a cold sweat. How to remove the sheer horror of what he saw? Through his song, of course. He then began singing in a voice VERY similar to Phil Collins.

TLSoulDude: _Put your faith in what you most believe it._

_Two worlds and one family._

_Trust your heart._

_Let fate decide to guide these lives we see!_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed with love._

_A simple life, they live in peace._

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now._

_Two worlds and one family._

_Trust your heart._

_Let fate decide to guide these lives we see!_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here!_

_A simple life, they live in peace._

_Raise your head up, lift high the load._

_Take strength from those that need you._

_Build high, the walls._

_Build strong, the beams._

_A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here..._

_No words describe a mother's tears._

_No words can heal a broken heart._

_A dream is gone._

_But, where there's hope..._

_Somewhere, something is calling for you._

_Two worlds and one family._

_Trust your heart._

_Let fate decide to guide these lives we see!_

This was enough to take TL's mind off his fear. However, when he stopped, the memory came back in full force. X Prodigy then walked in as TL's song finished.

"Nice singing." He complimented.

TLSoulDude wiped to look of worry off his face and grinned, broadly, at this before replying. "Thanks. I concentrate my Imagination River energy into my vocal chords to mimic any masculine voice I need to. D-Dude uses the same method to heal himself and Lunatic does it to produce chakra, seeing as he doesn't exactly have ninja training." TL then got a curious look as he asked "Anyway, why'd you come in here?"

"We got a message from DarkMagicianmon." Said the Hollow Devil "He wants us to return to HQ as soon as possible."

"Thanks for the heads-up, X." The Fictronian Hedgehog said with a grin.

TL kicked himself up and pulled on one of his boots. He then growled as he saw the location of the other one--halfway across his room. TL, for reasons unknown, reached out his hand. Amazingly, his gauntlet arm began glowing an aqua green and an aura began gathering at his hand and stretched out, appearing to be an arm, which moved EXACTLY the same way as the rest of him did. It reminded X Prodigy of Naruto's one-tail aura.

"Whoa..." X said in awe "That's just plain freaky..."

"Feels freakier." TL commented as he reached out with his aura arm and grabbed his boot and stretched it in a loop to put it down at his foot. TL began scratching his chin with his, now extremely long, aura arm. "Now, how do I get rid of this?" He asked.

"Try and do it backwards?" X Prodigy suggested.

"Worth a shot..." TL shrugged. He then held out his arm and had the arm retrace its course until it vanished into his gauntlet, which he pulled off slightly. He saw the same two symbols on it when he removed it--the Japanese symbols for wisdom and love. The love symbol, however, was glowing with an aqua green light.

"Whoa." TL whispered in sheer awe "My powers are...evolving...wicked."

"Has this ever happened before?" X Prodigy asked.

"Once. That's when I got the power of red lightning." Replied the Fictronian hedgehog, pulling the gauntlet back down.

Evil Riggs then entered the room. "I overheard the whole thing and I saw your glove glowing that same shade, Soul. And we've gotta get back to New York." Said Riggs rather quickly.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic walked over to Roscoso.

"What, Looney?" Asked the Pokemon Author.

"I was just wonderin..." Lunatic mumbled before saying, more confidently "Roscoso, how about a rematch?"


	9. Lunatic vs Roscoso the Rematch

Chapter 9: Lunatic vs. Roscoso the Rematch

Lunatic walked over to Roscoso.

"What, Looney?" Asked Ross.

"Hey, Roscoso, how about a rematch?" Lunatic asked.

Roscoso grinned before replying "Why not?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto was standing above the stadium again with Dimensiondude, DM, and The Shadow Syndicate (who arrived the day before).

"C'mon, Looney!" Airnaruto shouted to the Fictronian Ninja "Make me proud!"

Ross and Looney looked at each other with enough intensity and determination to humble an erupting volcano. Instead of charging in, headlong, Lunatic nipped his finger.

"Fictor-style! Summoning Jutsu!" Lunatic slammed his hand onto the ground and Deadpool appeared in a puff of smoke. He got to business, quickly, seeing as the last time he summoned him, Deadpool vanished because Hikari wasn't the one who summoned him "Now, look, ya super-powered nut job, you're gonna attack him. DO YOU GET IT?!"

"Uh...is this a trick question?" Asked Deadpool.

The sheer stupidity of Deadpool's question caused Lunatic to shout, somewhat spastically "NO!"

"Oh. In that case..." Deadpool sprung into the air, going into open-fire with his machine guns, shouting "MERC'S REVENGE!" (A/N: Deadpool's power move in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance...which I found out about him in.)

Ross barely dodged the attack. However, Lunatic grabbed him from behind and kicked the Pokemon Author into the air. He then slammed his ankle into Ross'

"OH YEAH!" Lunatic shouted. The Fictronian Ninja then jumped up with his fists up like he was going to spike a volleyball. "LUNATIC BARRAGE!" (A/N: I couldn't resist having Loony do his own version of the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)

Lunatic brought his fists into Ross' gut and sent him into the ground. Ross got back up and grinned. Only three days after their fight and already Lunatic's fighting style seemed completely different. Dark energy then gathered in his hand.

"SHADOW BALL!" Ross shouted as he fired the black ball, which struck Lunatic. However, in a puff of smoke, Lunatic was replaced by a stone.

"Substitution Jutsu? Boy, he used THAT a lot back on Fictor." D-Dude pointed out before adding "Usually to replace himself with me or TL."

Rosocoso's eyes darted around as he tried to find the hyperactive, little loon. TSS then scoffed.

"Well, the little neck-pain seems a heck of a lot better than that lizard usually describes him." TSS said.

"Dragonsaur, TSS. NOT lizard." Dimensiondude snapped back, making a small snarl.

"You still have scales and have a cold-blooded metabolism." TSS replied.

"Actually, evidence is showing that dinos were WARM-blooded (A/N: He's right)." Dimensiondude stated, sounding a bit like a college professor.

"Shut up." TSS simply said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ino was standing in front of Anti-TL and Screech.

"Now, remember, you two. I'M in charge of this operation, so you follow MY orders or..." Ino tried saying, but Anti-TL sighed before saying two simple words...

"Shut up."

Ino was struck dumb.

"Heh. I agree with the hedgehog. Save it." Screech snickered before saying, seriously "You can try to impress Darkstar another time."

Anti-TL kicked himself up and beckoned to Screech.

"We're going." Said the Anti-Author Hedgehog.

The two ran for the square of a large city, leaving Ino in the dust.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL thrust out his gauntlet arm, which began glowing with its green aura again. The aura arm sprung out of his guantlet and delivered a punch to a training dummy. It retracted like a lightsaber as TL thrust it out again to grab another dummy and slam it into the wall. His gloved hand then began pulsating with red light before he shot red lightning at more dummies. The gauntlet began glowing blue and he sent several pieces of the destroyed dummies into more. He then held out his arms and turned to his partners.

"Tada!" He shouted to Evil Riggs and X Prodigy.

"Only a few hours and ALREADY, you have a good amount of control of your new power..." Riggs said, somewhat impressed that the hedgehog was already in complete control of his aura arm.

"What can I say?" TL asked, shrugging before answering his own question "I'm focused."

"I doubt that." X Prodigy scoffed.

"What?" TL asked.

"SEE?!" Snarled X Prodigy.

"Seriously, what? I zoned out." TL stated.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ross and Lunatic were standing, facing each other, gasping out of sheer exhaustion.

"C'mon, Loony!" Egged Roscoso.

"Yeah, let's finish this!" Loony growled.

Lunatic glanced at his hand as blue chakra began gathering in his palm while swirls of energy appeared in Roscoso's. The two then charged at each other.

"RASENGAN!"

"PSYCHO BOOST!"

The two then collided and...

Every quiet area of the Author Fighters' HQ had its peaceful silence shattered by an explosion that could humble a match in a house filled with high explosives.

Back in the stadium, everyone on the sidelines managed to duck out of the path.

"Perfect." Airnaruto growled with every hint of sarcasm "Rasengan and Psycho Boost collided, exploded, and we don't even know who's left standing."

The smoke began to clear to show the Pokemon Author and the Fictronian Ninja were both standing, back in the position before the collision. Roscoso then grinned before he fell onto his face. Lunatic grinned with joy--he won.

"Looks like the winner's Loony." DM said.

Lunatic walked over and held out his hand to Ross. Ross grinned before taking it and Lunatic helped him up.

"Lunatic, you do realize that this makes us rivals?" Asked Roscoso.

"Yeah. We've fought twice. You won the first and I won the second." Lunatic said in a tired voice.

"Then believe me when I say the next time, I'm gonna win." Ross grinned at Loony as he said this.

Lunatic grinned, playfully, at Ross before saying "You wish!"

Airnaruto rushed over to Loony and began ruffling his hair.

"Good job, Loony! you did great!" He complimented.

"Thanks, Airnaruto-sensei." Lunatic replied, still smiling.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dimensiondude walked through the halls until he reached DM's quarters. He would've knocked, but he couldn't make his claws into the right form, so he just tapped it with his claws.

"Come in, D-Dude." Said someone on the other side, who D-Dude knew was DarkMagicianmon.

Dimensiondude then entered the room and cocked his head to one side in an inquisitive manner.

"Why'd you want me here tonight, DM?" Asked the Dragonsaur.

_Next chapter, we find out what's bugging TL and more. Why is Anti-TL so chummy with Screech and why didn't TL's power activate until now? Find out in the next chapter!_


	10. Our Story

Chapter 10: Our Story

_**People think I make stories. What I really make are lives etched in words. A single existence made immortal.**_

_**A picture of Drake appears.**_

_**A monster who fights for survival and dominance and lives to kill again.**_

_**A picture of TLSoulDude appears.**_

_**A brother willing to do ANYTHING to help his family...even if it leads to his own undoing.**_

_**A picture of Dimensiondude appears.**_

_**The eldest trying to figure out what his younger's problems are to help and lack of any success.**_

_**A picture of Lunatic121 appears.**_

_**The youngest of the three's pure joy at success and his darkest hour when the whole world seems lost.**_

_**A picture of Anti-TLSoulDude appears.**_

_**And a tamed beast...who wishes to become wild again.**_

_**Alone, each tells a separate story. TOGETHER, they can tell so much more...**_

_Fifteen years in the future..._

Someone wearing cowboy boots was walking through a field. It was TL. However, not the present-day one. This one had a black and turquoise poncho and a matching cowboy hat to go with his boots. His mane was streaked and he had a severe five-o'-clock shadow. Strapped to his back was what appeared to be a sword. He glanced around as an older version of Airnaruto with a long scar going from his right temple to the left side of his cheek appeared behind him.

"So, they sent you to kill me, didn't they?" asked TL, nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately." replied Airnaruto, blandly.

TL stood up and turned around to Airnaruto.

"I won't say that what I did was right," TL continued, still sounding casual "But I WILL say that it was necessary."

"Well, whatever you did, you're now the top of our hit-list." Airnaruto pointed out, sternly.

TL sighed before continuing "If only it didn't have to come to this..."

TL's hand flew to the hilt and pulled out the sword. The hilt had eagle-wings and the blade looked like it was made of pure opal.

"If it was MY call, I wouldn't do it." Airnaruto growled "But, at this point, I have no choice."

Airnaruto pulled out a pair of kunai.

"If this is our last meeting...I wouldn't have it any other way." was TLSoulDude's response.

TL pointed his blade at Airnaruto, who crossed his kunai. The two then charged at each other to enter a battle where, possibly, only one could come out alive.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dimensiondude walked through the halls until he reached DM's quarters. He would've knocked, but he couldn't make his claws into the right form, so he just tapped it with his claws.

"Come in, D-Dude." said the leader of the Author Fighters.

Dimensiondude then entered the room and cocked his head to one side.

"Why'd you want me here tonight, DM?" asked the Fictronian Dragonsaur.

"Because, Drake's planning another attack on us." replied DM, simply.

"So, what else is new?" Dimensiondude asked, rhetorically.

"Well, we're going to need all the help we can get and I'm afraid that TL's new attitude will be a hindrance." DM replied, quickly. He then asked "Why do you think this is happening?"

Dimensiondude sighed.

"TL should be the one telling you this, but I guess I don't have a choice..."

Dimensiondude then began his narration.

"When I was seven, TL four, and Lunatic two, TL exploded, like in our previous encounter with the Darksides. This was BEFORE his predecessor took us in and gave him the gloves. He was too young, I don't think he knew what he was doing. Anyway, he lost control of his power and, well ya know. He blew up an entire building and killed everyone, including our parents. The only survivors were the three of us. The previous Ultima Master found us, unconscious, and took us in and raised us. We keep telling Soul that it wasn't his fault, but he still blames himself for it."

"So, you think that it's self blame?" asked DM "That he's trying to show that he can make up for it?"

"Kinda. Also, ya saw him when Hikari Ino came back. He looked like he was whacked over the head with a twenty-five pound barbell." Dimensiondude replied before explaining in two simple words "He's jealous." Dimensiondude saw DM's face and immediately added "Not in THAT sense. Jealous that you've got a girlfriend and he doesn't (A/N: He's right. I see the two of us in more of a brother-sister relationship)."

"Did he ever complain about it?" DM asked, coolling off from the possibility that the hedgehog had feelings for his girlfriend.

"No." Dimensiondude replied, before adding, uneasily "Well, he always joked about it, but he never actually meant it." Dimensiondude thought about this for a while as he added "Well, he had a few girls who were friends, but they always ended up going out with someone else. He sulked for a few hours when he found out, but he always recovered and felt happy for 'em."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL held out his right hand with his fingers pressed against each other. His eyes were shut, but the sprung open as he shouted "LIGHTNING CLAWS!" TL's fingers sprung apart with red claws that were sparking electricity. He held it out to X Prodigy and Evil Riggs as he exclaimed "Hey, I finally did it!"

TL began swinging them around in joy.

"Easy, Soul." Evil Riggs said "You're gonna take someone's eye out with those."

TL grinned at Riggs' statement.

"No worries," was TL's response "I made these claws NOT to harm vital areas."

"Then what good are they?" X Prodigy asked.

TL gave X a flat look before impaling the Hollow Devil with the Lightning Claws. X Prodigy roared in pain as TL said in a half-whisper.

"I said that they don't hurt VITAL areas. I didn't say that they didn't hurt like crazy."

TL retracted the claws as X Prodigy staggered away in pain. Riggs just stared at him before asking TL...

"Was that REALLY necessary?" asked Riggs.

"No. NEXT question." the Fictronian hedgehog replied.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto sighed as he kicked himself out of bed and glanced around. He just...sensed something or someone entering his room.

"Who is it?" the Author Ninja asked, drowzily.

No answer. Airnaruto went for the light switch, but someone grabbed his hand and flung it away.

"NOT a good idea." was the person's simple statement.

"Well, who are you?" Airnaruto asked, irritably.

"Didn't you notice, Airnaruto, it's me." replied the voice.

A small flicker of red lightning sprung from the figure's hand and went to the lamp, which began glowing with a dull, red light. Airnaruto immediately saw the figure of the future TL in front of him. He looked almost the same as the original TL, save the streaked mane, five-o'-clock shadow, poncho, cowboy hat, and he seemed...a bit beat up, as if he just got out of a fight. Airnaruto flinched at the sight of this new TL, who looked like he'd been virtually beaten to death.

"SoulDude?" Airnaruto asked.

The future TL then hissed in a quiet, half-scream "WHO ELSE?!"

"What's with your attitude?" Airnaruto asked, offended.

"Well, you WERE getting ready to kill me!" TL replied in the same sarcastic half-scream.

Airnaruto scratched his head in confusion as he asked "Why would I try to kill you? Sure, when you FIRST reviewed a fic of mine, you seemed a bit of a pest (A/N: Yes, that's what I think Airnaruto thought of me while I was reviewing his Lord of the Rings spoofs), but never enough for me to try and kill you..."

TL then straightened up and grinned at Airnaruto.

"I forgot what you looked like before you got that scar..." TL said. He then shook his head before getting a serious expression on his face as he said "Yes, I am TLSoulDude. I'm from the future and I have a mission for you..."


	11. Third Arc Trailer

_I just thought I'd make this chapter to show you what's going through my mind _

Chapter 11: Third Arc Trailer

TLSoulDude: Yes, I am TLSoulDude. I'm from the future and I have a mission for you...

_**In order to fight this new threat from Darkstar...**_

TL's right glove began glowing with red light.

_**The Author Fighters must expect...**_

Ranger cocks an M16. Airnaruto pulls out some kunai as air begins gathering in his fist. DM swings his staff around. Lunatic pulls out his chakram. Dimensiondude snorts fire.

_**The unexpected.**_

Drake walks into a group of people with Anti-TL and Screech by his side.

Drake: To defeat the Author Fighters, I'll recruit all I can!

Airnaruto blasts some wind at one of the Darksides.

Drake: The good,...

Anti-TL and Ranger begin circling each other. Anti-TL gave an inhuman roar before charging at Ranger.

Drake: The bad,...

Ultima TL has his eyes closed with a red aura dancing around him.

Drake: And the worst.

Ultima TL's eyes snap open, showing that his pupils turned into cat-like slits.

Something roars like an enraged cougar. Hellboy, who's standing next to Dimensiondude, is staring at something with wide-eyes.

Hellboy: Oh, crap...

Something springs out of the shadows.

TLSoulDude: If I go Ultima again, I might change into...that monster again...

TL holds out a large sword with eagle wings and a blade made of opals.

Anti-TLSoulDude: Yes, I know that I might die here, but that's what I plan to do...

Anti-TL fires an energy blast at Drake.

Ranger open-fires on Anti-TL, who catches them with his magnetism.

Dimensiondude roars as he runs at the thing that attacked Hellboy. The thing rakes the Fictronian Dragonsaur with a pair of horns.

Airnaruto is looking confused at Future TL.

Airnaruto: What'll I prevent?

Future TLSoulDude: Everything. Spare Anti-TL, save the world.

_**Christian Bale...**_

DarkMagicianmon fires a blast at Drake, who dodges around it.

_**Jack DeSena...**_

Airnaruto hits the monster with a Rasengan.

_**Shannon McComrick...**_

Ranger sighs as Lunatic runs away.

Ranger: It's times like this I wish I could shoot that little...

_**Stephanie Sheh...**_

Hikari runs to fight Ino.

_**Jason Griffith...**_

Airnaruto glances at Dimensiondude.

Airnaruto: You've fought this thing before?

Dimensiondude: Once. It wasn't pretty...

_**Matthew Broderick...**_

TL taps Johan on the shoulder. The Darkside wheels over to the hedgehog.

TLSoulDude: Hey, Johan, there's still something in your face. AND IT'S STILL MY FIST!

TL smashes his aura fist into Johan's face.

_**Maile Flanagan...**_

Lunatic swings his legs in a kind of Leaf Hurricane and catches a man with a dark coat and spiky, black hair across the face.

_**And a host of others.**_

X Prodigy and Nukid ready their weapons before charging into battle.

_**TLSoulDude Productions brings you...**_

Dimensiondude and Airnaruto are talking to TL.

Airnaruto: You do realize that we could die here...

TLSoulDude: I know. That's what makes it so dang fun!

TL charges at his Anti-Author and the two collide.

_**Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath.**_

Ranger cocks his gun before saying...

Ranger24: Guys, we've got company.

Something then bursts out of the ground.

DarkMagicianmon: Team, you know what to do.

_**Arc 3: The Quest.**_

_**Coming to a fanfiction site near you.**_

Lunatic runs over to the screen.

Lunatic121: This arc is not yet rated...well, actually it is. TL just wanted me to say that.

_Well, those are some of the things you can expect in later chapters._

_BTW, I kinda see myself as this team's version of Hiro Nakamura from Heroes...except the Japanese deal, in which I only know a few words._


	12. Given a Mission

Chapter 12: Given a mission

"Yes, I am TLSoulDude. I'm from the future and I have a mission for you..." said the rugged TL.

FTL (Future TL) glanced around and flicked his fingers, locking the door.

"Is that REALLY necessary?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yes. I can't risk anyone else seeing us." FTL said before adding "I'd be pushing the risk of a rift to the max if anyone else sees me." FTL glanced back to Airnaruto and quickly explaining "Fifteen years in the future, the world becomes a VERY dark place."

"How?" asked the Author Ninja.

"I can't describe it...I'll just use this." FTL grunted. He made several jutsu hand-signs before slamming his hand on the ground. Immediately, the interior of Airnaruto's room melted away to show the landscape of New York City. Drake Darkstar was striding towards their HQ with a small army of Darksides "Five years ago from my time, Drake Darkstar attacked us and killed most of the members, including DM, D-Dude, and Ranger."

Airnaruto watched with horror as Drake brought a blade slashing across his future self's face, leaving a scar from his right temple to his left cheek. Drake then fired a blast that shot straight through D-Dude's chest, killing him instantly. Ranger open-fired on Drake, however the bullets stopped and flew straight back at their shooter, hitting several vital areas. DM and Drake ran at each other. DM put up all the fight he could, but Drake sweep-kicked him and Hikari screamed in despair as Drake finished off her husband. Drake then vanished. Future TL, who had his streaked mane, but no five-o'-clock shadow or sword, ran over to future Airnaruto and did something that steadied his breathing. FTL then shot a glare at the place where Drake vanished.

"I took it on myself to kill him and avenge my fallen brother, leader, and comrades," FTL then made a grimace as he continued "But my powers proved to be nothing."

The background melted away to show FTL cracking his knuckles and finally charged at Drake, who held out a hand and sent FTL flying. The Fictronian Hedgehog recovered from the blow as his gauntlet arm began glowing with an aqua-green light. He threw his aura arm into a punch that Drake caught and reeled back in. FTL summoned his Lightning Claws, but Drake shot a beam of energy straight into FTL.

"How'd Drake get THOSE powers?" Airnaruto asked.

"During THIS time period, my Anti-Author did his best to try and kill you." FTL explained "You stopped him and mortally wounded him. He went to Drake for help, but he simply killed him and stole his powers."

Scene change again. Anti-TL, who was limping with a bad leg and his left arm hanging, limply, by his side went to Drake and fell to his hands and knees. Drake simply pulled out a spear and ran the Anti-Author Hedgehog through with it. He then placed his hands on the cadaver's body and a pink light was quickly absorbed into his own body.

"Who is this guy? Sylar?" the ninja/airbender asked again.

"Close. He stole Gabriel Gray's powers (A/N: If you watch Heroes, you'd know that Sylar's real name is Gabriel Gray. He steals peoples powers like Drake just demonstrated, only HE does it by slicing open people's heads), which is how he stole the powers of my Anti-Author's powers." FTL quickly said.

Scene change to a few minutes after the scene before Drake killed Anti-TL. FTL was looking battered as his eyes began glowing with a light that were constantly changing shades of pink.

"I managed to escape..." FTL then vanished in pink light "Then, I started making choices. They weren't good ones, they were terrible choices, but they were necessary..."

FTL reappeared and broke the glass of something in a museum, tripping the alarm. He glanced over to the security officers and thrust his right hand out. Red lightning shot through them and blasted the guards off their feet. His left arm then glowed and half of the building collapsed. FTL made the Catholic death sign (A/N: I'm not a Catholic, I'm a Christian. I just think that that sign's pretty formal). He placed his right index and middle fingers on his forehead, tapped his chest, then tapped his right and left shoulder joints. He then took the thing inside the case and took off.

"Had I known what I did would bring YOU into the picture, I never would have done any of it..."

Future Airnaruto and FTL began duking it out. The present Airnaruto glowered at FTL. Future Airnaruto eventually held a kunai to FTL's neck. However, the future Fictronian Hedgehog vanished in pink life just as Future Airnaruto's kunai pricked his neck.

"You KILLED people just to get back at Darkstar?! When you FIRST came, I thought you were a vigilante, NOW I think you're a jerk and a murderer." Airnaruto spat. He couldn't believe that the hedgehog who was goofy, who couldn't kill anyone if he could help it, and who was one of his friends would kill people just because they were trying to stop him.

FTL looked at his boots.

"Don't think I haven't heard that before." he sighed, suddenly becoming emoitional "I've twisted my own life so hard that I can barely tell what's right and wrong anymore..."

FTL then broke into song, singing the soundtrack version of Brother Bear and using the voice of Phil Collins (A/N: One of my favorite singers).

Future TLSoulDude: _**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done...**_

FTL held out his hands, which started glowing with their respective lights.

Future TLSoulDude: _**I'd do anything within my power, I'd give everything I've got...**_

FTL's hand stopped glowing.

Future TLSoulDude: _**But the path I seek is hidden from me now.**_

FTL looked at Airnaruto with eyes that were swimming with tears.

Future TLSoulDude: _**Brother bear, I let you down. You trusted me, believed in me, and I let you down. Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame! And I pray that someone, something will come to take away the pain!**_

FTL's tears finally burst out as he closed his eyes to try and stow them away.

Future TLSoulDude: _**There's no way out of this dark place. No hope. No future. I know I can't be free...but I can't see another way...and I can't face another day.**_

Future TL wiped his tears away and handed a scrap of paper to Airnaruto. His voice was shaky as he continued speaking.

"Take...this. It'll show you...what you need...to prevent..." FTL couldn't finish his sentence.

Airnaruto took the paper and cocked his head to one side as he asked "What'll I prevent?"

Future TL's tears dried up and he answered, though not directly.

"Everything."

FTL then turned his back to Airnaruto as he said five words "Spare Anti-TL, save the world."

FTL then vanished, leaving Airnaruto back in his room as if nothing changed.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Evil Riggs was holding a pair of tweezers as he plucked several quills out of TL's back.

"How could X Prodigy de-quill ten porcupines and stick them in your bed?" asked Evil Riggs.

"The same way...OW..." TL replied, wincing and yelping as Riggs removed the quills "D-Dude can...OW...can whistle without...OW...any lips."

X Prodigy chuckled to himself.

"Consider that payback for getting me with the Lightning Claws." the Hollow Devil said (A/N: Hey, I stabbed him with the Lightning Claws. I thought it'd be fair if he got some payback.)

"I considered it when I felt the stabbing pain in my back." TL said, monotonously.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake walked into a room, which was filled with people hidden in the dark. On his right side was Anti-TL and on his left was Screech.

"So, Darkstar, who'd you recruit without us?" Screech asked.

"Only the people who'll help me end the Author Fighters." Drake replied with a smirk "I brought in the good, the bad, and the worst!"

_And so, the new arc begins. What are the instructions to preventing FTL's future from happening? What did the porcupine quills have to do with the rest of the story (NOTHING)? And who did Drake recruit? Find out in the next chapter of Anti-TL's Wrath._


	13. The First Part

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

Chapter 13: The First Part

Airnaruto unfolded the piece of paper that FTL gave him. There were five parts with the words "Save the Future Instructions" as the title.

"Still as subtle as an atomic explosion..." he mumbled.

Airnaruto then read to the three parts, which went as so...

_1. Bring DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, yourself, Dimensiondude, myself, Lunatic121, X Prodigy, Ranger24, Nukid, Roscoso, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_2. Find the UFO._

_3. Stop TL's Second Ultima._

_4. Find the Fictronian Headband._

_5. Spare Anti-TL._

"O-kay, this is pretty vague." Airnaruto said as he asked "Which UFO? What does finding an alien spacecraft have to do with saving that TL's timeline?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next day, Team Hollow returned to the Author Fighters' HQ. TL noogied Loony the moment they came back. Dimensiondude chuckled as he nuzzled his brother. TL balled his hand into a fist and gave Ranger the knucks. TL immediately held out his gauntlet hand.

"Hey, guys! Look what I can do NOW!" TL shouted.

TL extended his aura arm and it snuck behind JusSonic and tapped his right shoulder before darting back. JusSonic glanced around and glowered at TL.

"Oh, REAL mature." JusSonic growled.

TL then yelped as he saw TSS "A VAMPIRE!"

TL began making a distance between himself and TSS. DM cocked his head to one side as he asked TSS "Have you two met?"

TSS sighed before replying "I've been to Fictor before and the Fictronians didn't think too highly of me. Ultimo was probably saying bad things about me."

"Who's Ultimo?" Airnaruto asked, confused.

"TL's predecessor as Ultima Master." was D-Dude's simple response.

TSS walked over to TL.

"Look, hedgehog, your predecessor and I never got off on the right foot. How about WE do things differently?" he asked.

TL gave TSS a disgusted look.

"No promises." the Fictronian Hedgehog muttered.

Airnaruto walked over to the Fictronian hedgehog and simply said "We need to talk."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto and TL walked into the airbending ninja's room.

"I know I'm gonna sound crazy, but..." Airnaruto took a deep breath before explaining "Your future self came to me and told me to help save your future."

TL made a confused look, but wiped it off immediately.

"Well, I've heard and invented stranger (A/N: I haven't heard stranger, but I have written stranger)." TL replied.

Airnaruto pulled out the paper and held it out to TL.

"The second instruction means to "Find the UFO". What's that mean?" Airnaruto asked.

TL looked awestruck at this as he simply said two words.

"UFO Blade!"

"What?" Airnaruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's referring to the UFO Blade!" TL said, quickly and enthusiastically.

"UFO Blade?" Airnaruto asked again, trying to get the Ultima Master of a hedgehog to slow down.

"Yeah, UFO! Ultimate Fictronian Obliterator!" TL quickly replied before explaining "It's a legendary sword to the Fictronians and could concentrate powers of the Imagination River to the max!" As TL was saying this, he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it "It looked like this!"

TL held out the picture he drew. It was a sword with golden eagle wings for the hilt and it had the basic look of your average medieval broadsword.

"So, that's the first thing--we've gotta find that sword." Airnaruto said.

"YEAH!" the Fictronian hedgehog exclaimed before coming down to earth and asking "And, by "we" who are you referring to?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL was soon in his Gummi Ship with DM, Airnaruto, Loony, D-Dude, Hikari, Ranger, X, Ross, TSS, and Nukid.

"So, I'm TRAPPED on this ship for however long this journey is with Loony, Nukid, AND TSS?" TL asked, looking to space as if requesting the answer from God Himself before shouting, somewhat spastically "Just shoot me and get it over with."

TSS snorted at this.

"Be careful what you wish for, hedgehog. I'm not exactly thrilled about being stuck with YOU for the duration of the journey." the vampire author snarled.

"Jeez, these guys sure are being cheery." Nukid said, voice ringing with sarcasm.

Lunatic grinned at Nukid.

"So, you're from England? Tell me, where's the tea you're supposed to be sipping?" the Fictronian Ninja asked.

Airnaruto barely restrained Nukid from pouncing on Loony.

"LET HIM LIVE, NUKID!" Airnaruto shouted.

"C'MON! LEMME HURT HIM!" Nukid screamed.

DM sighed as he placed his face on a fist. THIS trip would be ANYTHING but tolerable if these people kept on bickering...

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake glanced around at the new recruited Darksides and pointed to them in turn as he shouted.

"Sylar! BlackCat! Drago! Find the Author Fighters and do your best to stall them!" Drake commanded.

Sylar, a woman hidden in the shadows, and a dragon man stood up.

"On it, Drake." replied the dragon man.

The three then vanished into thin air.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

FTL returned mere inches from where Future Airnaruto tried to stab him. The Futuristic Author Ninja was still there.

"Finally decided to come back?" asked Future Airnaruto before asking again "What were you up to, Soul?"

"Putting everything right." was FTL's response. The Future Fictronian Hedgehog then turned away so that his back was facing Future Airnaruto before saying, in barely more than a whisper "I'm ready. Make it quick..."

"I'll make it a last favor." Airnaruto growled.

Future Airnaruto summoned a ninja sword out of a scroll and propped FTL's back. The hedgehog was sweating a bit, but thought...

"_**No, I want this. D-Dude and Loony are BOTH dead...**_"

Future Airnaruto didn't stab, but thrust his hand into FTL, using a medical ninjutsu. FTL gasped in surprise.

"I thought you were going to kill me!" FTL said, dumbstruck.

Future Airnaruto simply grinned before explaining "Two reasons, ONE--I could feel that this wasn't your time yet. TWO--you're still my friend, Soul." FTL glanced to Future Airnaruto, who said "Now, get back there. They still need your help."

FTL smiled before pulling out his sword and cutting the tip of his thumb and running it across his poncho. He then pulled it off and handed it to Airnaruto, looking like the hedgehog he used to be.

"So, you won't look bad." FTL said with a smile.

FTL then vanished.

_Well, our heroes are on their way to find this Fictronian Weapon. But what is TL's Second Ultima and this Fictronian Headband? How will all THIS save FTL's timeline? How will FTL help at all? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath._


	14. When an Author's Still Here

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

Chapter 14: When an Author's Still Here

_I do not own the song, Johnny Rzeznik and Disney's Treasure Planet do. I think that part of this song describes the friendship between me and Airnaruto. Nothing yaoi between me and the guy._

Drake glanced around at the new recruited Darksides and pointed to them in turn as he shouted.

"Sylar! BlackCat! Drago!" he shouted "Find the Author Fighters and do your best to stall them!"

Sylar, a woman hidden in the shadows, and a dragon man stood up.

"On it, Drake." replied the dragon man.

The three then vanished into thin air.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM, Airnaruto, D-Dude, TL, Looney, Hikari, Ranger, X, Ross, TSS, and Nukid were in the Gummi Ship. X Prodigy glanced at TL before asking "Any ideas where this UFO Blade is?"

"It's a LOST Fictronian weapon, X." TL pointed out "Things don't become lost if everyone knows where they are."

"Okay," Hikari said before asking "Does anyone know where it was last spotted?"

"Well..." TL mumbled, putting his finger on different worlds "Its previous owner last used it in Dimmsdale. Maybe that'll be a hint."

"And Looney's a good friend of Timmy's. He also knows about Cosmo and Wanda." D-Dude pointed out.

"Wouldn't that mean he'd lose 'em?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yeah, but there are two loopholes--" D-Dude pointed out, before reciting "ONE, Fictronians are good secret-keepers, otherwise the Imagination River would've had bits taken from it WAY before Drake came along. And TWO, Da Rules don't apply to beings outside of the world Dimmsdale occupies."

"So, this lizard really DOES have a general knowledge of all dimensions." Nukid said.

"Y'know, the deal with calling me a lizard gets old...REAL fast." D-Dude growled.

"I just can't wait to see my buddy!" Looney said, excitedly, and out of pure randomness.

"Well, team, let's just get a good rest for now." DM pointed out "If Drake knows what we're up to, we've gotta be ready for battle."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM walked out of his room and heard a squeak of a voice say "S-Sempai!" He glanced over to see Hikari. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey, Hime." he said.

"What're you doing up this late?" Hikari asked.

"Couldn't sleep." was DM's reply.

"Me neither." said Hikari, glancing into his eyes.

The two then seemed to be getting closer.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL was on his bed, looking through his window to see DM and Hikari kissing. He closed the hatch and growled.

"Why does everyone but ME have someone to share feelings with?" TL asked of no one in particular. Sure, D-Dude and Looney didn't complain about it, but TL was sure that D-Dude had a girl back on Fictor, and Looney was too young to care.

Even most of his Summons had girlfriends (all of them were guys, seeing as it was the Hero scroll, but there was a Heroine scroll). (A/N: These are based on my opinions. So...no offense). Sora had Kairi. Naruto had Sakura. Spider-man had Mary Jane. Knuckles had Rouge. Link had Zelda. Cloud had Tifa. Even Rattrap had Botanica. One of the few who didn't was Draco...though, the main factor was that, in the old dragon's world, he was the last of his kind.

He flung himself onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. (A/N: Nobody's singing this. It's like the new Disney movies.)

_**I am a question to the world**_

_**Not an answer to be heard**_

_**Or a moment that's held in your arms**_

He growled in frustration as he remembered something else--Airnaruto. The airbending ninja had hardly left him alone all day, but he didn't know what Airnaruto saw in FTL and wanted to keep TL from becoming that: a person with a heart of stone and a will to kill.

_**And what do you think you'd ever say**_

_**I won't listen anyway**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**And I'll never be what you want me to be**_

Time skip to the next morning, Airnaruto was sparring with TL. The hedgehog blocked a blow of oncoming air, but when he recovered, Airnaruto swung a kick into his face, sending him, careening, to the floor.

_**And what do you think you'd understand**_

_**I'm a boy--No, I'm a man**_

_**You can't take me and throw me away**_

Airnaruto held out a hand to the Fictronian hedgehog, but the latter slapped the hand aside and growled before staggering up and walking away.

_**And how can you learn what's never shown**_

_**Yeah you stand here on your own**_

_**They don't know me**_

_**'Cause I'm not here**_

Time skip to that night in TL's room. The hedgehog glanced up to the stars and appeared to scream to them. It was out of sadness, not rage. He remembered the loss of his parents and that he was the one who killed them. Several tears fell down the side of his cheek.

_**And I want a moment to be real**_

_**Wanna touch things I don't feel**_

_**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**_

_**And how can the world want me to change**_

_**They're the ones that stay same**_

_**They don't know me**_

_**Cause I'm not here**_

Later, the two were in the same position they were in the previous morning--TL on the ground and Airnaruto holding out a hand to help him up. Only this time, TL grinned and accepted the hand. Airnaruto pulled the Fictronian Hedgehog to his feet.

_**And you see the things they never see**_

(A/N: More from Airnaruto than from me) _**All you wanted I could be**_

_**Now you know me and I'm not afraid**_

TL glanced at a picture of himself and the rest of the Author Fighters--he had his right arm slung around D-Dude's neck and was giving Airnaruto bunny-ears with his left with a broad grin on his face.

_**And I wanna tell you who I am**_

_**Can you help me be a man**_

_**They can't break me**_

_**As long as I know who I am**_

The two were at a world where they stopped in order to get supplies. TL made several hand-signs and summoned a large dragon called Draco (Dragonheart). TL smiled before kicking himself onto Draco's back and the dragon took off.

_**And I want a moment to be real**_

_**Wanna touch things I don't feel**_

_**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**_

_**And how can the world want me to change**_

_**They're the ones that stay the same**_

_**They can't see me**_

_**But I'm still here**_

TL closed his eyes and had a flashback to when he was living in Fictor. A younger version of him, only minus the gloves, was walking through the kitchen to a woman with green hair, who could have been his mother. Suddenly, blue flames and red electricity appeared on his arms. He looked afraid and tried waving them off to no avail. A much younger version of Lunatic, who couldn't have been older than three, began reaching out to TL, giggling and not realizing how serious this situation was. A man with wild, red hair who looked like their father walked in with a younger version of Dimensiondude. TL's flames and electricity began licking his arms and he clenched his fists and shut his eyes. They then sprung open, glowing purple. The energy then burst out of him in a purple explosion.

_**They can't tell me who to be**_

_**'Cause I'm not what they see**_

_**Yeah, the world is still sleepin'**_

_**While I keep on dreamin' for me**_

_**And their words are just whispers and lies**_

_**That I'll never believe**_

Return to the present. TL glanced over to see Airnaruto, riding on Sting, his summon scorpion, waved his hand.

"Thought you'd like some company!" shouted the author ninja.

TL smiled at the sight of one of his best friends on Earth (literally) and replied "I did!" TL then stood up on Draco and began riding him like a surfboard.

"Rrrggghhh." growled Draco "I hate it when he does that..."

_**And I want a moment to be real**_

_**Wanna touch things I don't feel**_

_**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**_

_**And how can they say I'll never change**_

_**They're the ones that stay the same**_

_**I'm the one now**_

_**'Cause I'm still here**_

TL grinned. Although he didn't have a girlfriend yet he still had someone important--a friend who accepted him for what he was, who he could count on, and could love like he did his brothers.

_**I'm the one**_

_**'Cause I'm still here**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**I'm still here**_

As if he knew that this song was playing, TL lip-synched to the last three words as he flew into the sunset on Draco and Airnaruto rode on Sting.

_**I'm still here.**_

Dimensiondude wandered over and asked "Did a musical number just end?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL swung himself off Draco and Airnaruto jumped off Sting.

"Woah!" TL exclaimed "Haven't had a fly that good since..." TL thought for a while before shrugging "I don't remember."

"Glad to hear it." Airnaruto said, casually, but then shouted "Come here, you!" he grabbed TL's head and began giving him a Dutch-rub.

"Our summoners are a bit odd, don't you think?" Draco asked Sting in his Sean Connery voice.

"Somewhat." replied the giant scorpion. The two then vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Get offa me, jerk!" TL shouted, playfully (A/N: The sorta thing me and my brothers get into all the time).

Airnaruto obliged and let the hedgehog go. TL grinned, the sort of look he got when he'd summon Naruto, and then sprung at Airnaruto. The two rolled around, exchanging playful rabbit punches. TSS then walked in and commanded "You two, stop goofing around." Shadow Syndicate then explained "We're close to Dimmsdale now."

The two kicked themselves up and walked out with The Shadow Syndicate.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

FTL was sitting on the outskirts of a city, clicking a cigarette lighter and lighting one in his mouth. Someone then walked over and said "You DO know that those are hazardous to health, right?"

FTL growled, flicked the smoke away and glowered at the person who was approaching--the Future Airnaruto.

"I didn't ask you to come along, remember?" FTL asked.

"C'mon, Soul, loosen up a bit." Airnaruto pointed out "And I came because, knowing you, you'll end up killing something important before too long. I'm here to supervise."

"I got out of the phase of having someone baby-sit me a LONG time ago." the Future Fictronian Hedgehog growled, darkly.

"Apparently not." Airnaruto said before asking "And could you lose the attitude? It ill becomes you (A/N: Something I say to D-Dude when he seems to be getting a bit rude)."

FTL looked at the sky and saw a Gummi Ship.

"They're here already."

_Ah, brotherly love. Nothin' quite like it._

_Anyway, they arrived at the place where the UFO was last used. What new hardships await the Author Fighters now that Drake's on their trail? Find out in the next action-packed installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!_


	15. UFO is My Blade

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 15: UFO is My Blade

FTL was sitting on the outskirts of a city, clicking a cigarette lighter and lighting one in his mouth. Someone then walked over and said "You DO know that those are hazardous to health, right?"

FTL growled, flicked the smoke away and glowered at the person who was approaching--the Future Airnaruto.

"I didn't ask you to come along, remember?" FTL asked.

"C'mon, Soul, loosen up a bit." Airnaruto pointed out "And I came because, knowing you, you'll end up killing something important before too long. I'm here to supervise."

"I got out of the phase of having someone baby-sit me a LONG time ago." the Future Fictronian Hedgehog growled, darkly.

"Apparently not." Airnaruto said before asking "And could you lose the attitude? It ill becomes you (A/N: Something I say to D-Dude when he seems to be getting a bit rude)."

FTL looked at the sky and saw a Gummi Ship.

"They're here already."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Gummi hovered in the atmosphere of Dimmsdale. DM then glanced to some computer of sorts. TL said he had Dimensiondude install it because, with these kinds of missions, you'd need to know who you needed where. Earlier, DM put all the team's information into it, so it could see who would be the most helpful during the mission.

"Okay." he said, drawing out the word while waiting for the computer.

"That's the problem with computers nowadays." D-Dude said, disdainfully "They often take their sweet time."

"The people who're good for this mission are..." DM said as the computer placed four people in "Myself, TL, Loony, and Nukid."

"This should be fun." Nukid said with a cocky grin on his face.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The four Author Fighters landed in the streets of Dimmsdale as Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) walked out and saw Loony.

"Hey, Loony!" he shouted.

"Hi, Timmy!" Lunatic replied, high-fiving Timmy.

"These two go way back." TL answered Nukid's unasked question "So, how about we give 'em some private time and try to find the UFO?"

"Good idea." Nukid simply said. He then took off running. DM vanished and TL just jumped away.

"So, what's been happenin'?" Loony asked Timmy.

"Ah, the usual." Timmy replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little runt of a ninja who gave Anti-TL such a hard time." said a somewhat savage voice. Lunatic yelped before glancing up to see some dragon man.

"Uh...Lunatic isn't here, right now. Please leave a message after the AARRGGHH!" Lunatic screamed before grabbing Timmy and running like crazy.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid darted around, trying to find the UFO. However, a blast of energy hit a spot mere inches from where he was going to put his foot.

"You Fighters have been busy." said a cynical voice. Anti-TL then walked out and said "By the way, Master Darkstar's STILL sore about that business with the Zodiacs."

"Hey, he had it comin' to 'im." Nukid replied.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy this." the Anti-Fictronian said, holding out his metal hand.

"I heard what that can do." Nukid said, grinning and the sheer stupidity of this "That hand can control magnetism. Well, I've got no metal on me!"

"Oh no, you're just too clever." the fingers on Anti-TL's left arm then merged to form a gun.

"Oh, sh..." Nukid then took off, dodging bullets and continually screaming "CRAP!" at the top of his lungs.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL found a manhole and, for reasons unknown, jumped into it. He landed in the sewers.

"Just hope the people dealt with that Sewer Gator..." TL said. A giant alligator then sprung out of nowhere and TL held out his Lightning Claws. However, a burst of fire blasted the gator and it ran, whimpering, away.

"You get cornered easy for a guy with as much power as you." said the voice of a woman. One then walked out "My name is BlackCatRin."

"And...why do I have a feeling you're not one of the good guys?" TL asked.

"Sharp as a needle, I see." BlackCat said before blasting fire at the hedgehog.

"Oh, crabapples..." was TL's simple curse before he dodged and charged with his lightning claws.

"Fire isn't the only element I control." was BlackCat's simple statement before blasting the Fictronian Hedgehog with air, sending him into a wall. Another blast of fire sent him through it. "He's not so tough."

A blast of red lightning shot out of the tunnel and blasted BlackCat into a nearby wall. TL then jumped out, clutching something in both hands.

"Who-who are you?" BlackCat asked, coughing slightly.

"I am TLSoulDude." replied TL, holding the thing, which was a sword with an opal blade, to the ceiling of the sewers "And UFO is my blade!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM walked through the alleyway of Dimmsdale. His eyes shot from side-to-side. These places ALWAYS made him feel uncomfortable. He thrust out his staff to someone who was approaching.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the Author Fighter's Leader asked.

"My name is Sylar." Replied the intruder. He walked out to show that he had black hair, a greenish-brown jacket, and a somewhat hooked nose "And I have some…interesting information for you. If you can survive, that is." Sylar flicked his fingers and DM was sent into the alley's wall. Sylar then held out his hands, which began glowing with a radioactive light before saying "Boom."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic ran with Timmy as fast as his legs could carry him with the dragon man, Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures), on his tail. The Fictronian Ninja then tossed Timmy into some random house.

"Stay here!" Lunatic hissed as he pulled out his chakram (A/N: If you're wondering what chakram are, they're the weapons used by Axel in Kingdom Hearts).

"Excuse me for my…" fire then began pouring from Drago's mouth as he said the last two words "BAD BREATH!"

"Oh, crud." Lunatic mumbled before making hand-signs as Drago shot a fireball at them "FIRE-STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!" Normally, this would've only produced a spark, but Roscoso had given him the Red Life Aura, so he had better control over his chakra. The resulting explosion gave Lunatic enough time to jump into the smoke with his chakram and slashing the son of Shendu like crazy. The Fictronian Ninja then pulled out the said Life Aura and held it out, shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!" Time stopped and Loony kicked and punched Drago around. He snapped his fingers and the young demon sorcerer fell into the ground. Lunatic charged for more, but a fireball intercepted him. "CHAOS SHIELD!" Loony screamed. A red force field appeared around Lunatic as he flew through the fire. He deactivated it…but it was at the worst time. Drago sprung at the youngest Fictor Brother and grabbed him by the shirt, driving him into the ground. He then grabbed his legs and slammed his head into the ground twice before kicking him away and shooting a fireball after him. Lunatic screamed as the fireball approached him…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid continually dodged bullets fired by Anti-TL as the Fictronian Anti-Author ran after him and shifted the machine gun into a battleaxe.

"No fair." Nukid moaned as he ducked around the blade's bow. He then brought his foot smashing into the Anti-Author's chin and sent him careening upwards. The pirate author then jumped after the black hedgehog and grabbed him by the head before tossing him into the ground. He then did a pile driver on the hedgehog. "I've trumped TL AND DM before, blackie!" Nukid taunted "I know every trick that the hedgehog's got!"

"Did you know THIS?" Anti-TL asked, changing his hand back to normal. It then began glowing with some form of greenish light.

"I've got nothin' metal on me, dope." Nukid said "And there's nothing metal around here for you to magnetize."

"THIS is a city." Anti-TL pointed out "There's metal EVERYWHERE."

A lead pipe then flew out of nowhere. Nukid barely had time to duck out of the way.

"You missed." Nukid simply said.

"Wasn't aiming for a fatal blow. Your arms seem so…important." As Anti-TL said this, the lead pipe zipped around too fast for Nukid to react. It tied itself around his hands, making them impossible to use (A/N: I'd like to apologize to Nukid if I got anything wrong). "You have no use of your arms now. What're you going to do?"

"Improvise." Nukid then darted around and gave Anti-TL a spin-kick. The Anti-Author growled as his right hand began glowing and his left changed into a machine gun.

"I'm going to ENJOY BLOWING YOU TO BITS!" Anti-TL snarled.

Nukid simply said, "Keep dreaming."

Nukid then took off, dodging around bullets and energy blasts. He then jumped around and delivered several quick kicks to Anti-TL's face, however he failed to notice the energy blast fired at him that sent him into a nearby wall. He would've crashed into it if he hadn't placed his feet to it and jump towards Anti-TL. But the black hedgehog held out his gun.

"Oh, f…"

Thankfully, a certain green dinosaur sprung out of nowhere to bite the gun off Anti-TL's hand. So, Nukid made a perfect collision. Anti-TL flew through trees and buildings before spitting out a knocked out tooth.

"Next time we meet, your DEAD!" Anti-TL spat as he vanished.

Nukid glanced over to the green dinosaur—namely Dimensiondude—, who spat out the machine gun. The pirate author then asked, "Why'd you come down here?"

D-Dude simply spat his special loogie onto the lead pipe around Nukid's pipe handcuffs. The pipe melted away and Nukid let his hands free and looked…a little nervous. D-Dude grinned before commenting "No worries, it doesn't dissolve organic matter."

"Well, THAT explains why my sleeves are shriveling up." Nukid commented, holding out the sleeves of his black jacket, which were dissolving "But, why're you here?"

"TL returned and DM said he has interesting news for us." D-Dude said.

"What about Loony?" Nukid asked.

"Taken care of." D-Dude replied, somewhat smugly.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drago shot the blast of fire at Lunatic, but something darted through it with a blast of air—Airnaruto. The Author Ninja did a spinning kick and sent the dragon man spinning away. Drago growled as he retreated.

"You okay, Loony?" Airnaruto asked.

Lunatic grinned before replying "Sure, Airnaruto-sensei! He tried makin' me vote Obama, but I'M still voting McCain!"

"Uh…Lunatic, there are two problems with that statement." Airnaruto said before counting on his fingers as he named the reasons "ONE, you're too young to vote. And two, Obama won that election."

Lunatic looked stunned before saying, calmly "For the first part, my bad. For the second part…" Lunatic screamed so loud that it could be heard from Fairy World…namely Jorgan von Strangle.

"What? That sounds like some puny kid in agony." The tough fairy commented before adding, joyously "I LIKE agony!"

Back on Earth, Lunatic was continuing his scream and Airnaruto simply said "Jeez, Loon, calm down before you pass out."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL continued his brawl with BlackCatRin. The girl continually flung blasts of fire and air at the Fictorian hedgehog, who just jumped, ducked, and dodged all the blasts. He then brought his right foot into her face and his left foot smashing into her hip, sending her into the nearby wall.

"Time for a shocker!" TL said, both his hands glowing. Chunks of the sewer's bottom then tore itself out and gave TL and easy ride up. He then shot red lightning into the water, which began guiding the electricity to BlackCat. However, the attempt was neutralized when BlackCat loosed a blast of fire to evaporate the water, filling the sewers with mist. "Crud!" TL cursed as he pulled the UFO Blade out, but unable to see where BlackCat was. An idea then struck the hedgehog as he began making hand-signs and closed his eyes. He then said, silently "Fictor-Style! True-Sight Jutsu!" TL's eyes sprung open to show that they had changed from crystal blue to bright pink. With this Fictorian Jutsu, TL could see a person's medical condition, health, and could even see them if they were invisible. His eyes darted around as he saw BlackCat, readying another air or fire blast. He smirked as a plan began to form in his mind…

BlackCat's ears and nose began to twitch as she searched for the hedgehog. Her senses were more acute than most humans, so she could easily find out where TL was, even in the thick mist. She grinned as she saw the hedgehog's form approaching and zipped forward to punch him in the gut. TL felt his jaws fly open as the force of the punch sent him into the wall. BlackCat then grabbed him by the leg and chucked him into a nearby wall. She darted over and grabbed his head and threw him into the ceiling. TL collided with the ceiling and fell to the ground. He barely had time to react as she sent a blast of fire into his face! BlackCat smirked as her blast hit the hedgehog. However, when it faded, she snarled. An aura arm was balled into a fist around the area where SoulDude was standing. It unwrapped itself as TL's limbs sprung apart. He then pointed at BlackCat before wagging it, like a mother to a child who had misbehaved. BlackCat then made to lunge at the hedgehog, but found that she couldn't move. TL then began laughing.

"I can't believe that you didn't see this coming!" the hedgehog chuckled. He then began waving his hand to wipe the mist away. Now that it was gone, Black Cat saw that several people were clutching her arms, legs, and waist. They were Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) with her left leg, Rattrap (Beast Wars) with her right leg, Luffy (One Piece) had his arms wrapped around her waist, Spider-Man had her left arm tangled in webbing, and Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) was clutching her right arm.

"I took a leaf outta Kakashi's book when he was fighting Zabuza." TL explained "Because the mist was so thick, you didn't see my Summon Heroes grabbing you!"

"Stupid hedgehog!" BlackCat cursed.

"Uh...which one?" Spidey asked "The blue hedgehog or the white?"

"WHITE." growled BlackCat in rage.

"Ah, sticks and stones." TL replied, casually, as if she made a smaller insult. He then tossed the UFO Blade into his left hand as his right began glowing "LIGHTNING CLAWS!" the Lightning Claws sprung out of TL's fingers as he pointed the pair of blades at BlackCat's throat. He simply scoffed before retracting them and putting his blade down "Tell your master who spared your life." TL simply said. BlackCat growled before vanishing.

"Good idea." TL commented "CHAOS CONTROL!" TL then vanished…and ended up in Fairy World. He stared, dumbstruck, before commenting "Apparently I've still got a few bugs to work out. CHAOS CONTROL!" TL warped in between a Spinosaur and a T-Rex, who looked ready to duke it out. The hedgehog screamed "CHAOS CONTROL!" TL warped into Atlantica, where he couldn't breathe. He barely choked "CHAOS CONTROL!"

TL then continued warping to Retroville, Ghost Zone, the world of Ben 10, the Digital World, the Shinnoh Region, Duel Academy, Skull Island, Cybertron, and even Mephisto's Realm before he finally got to the area above the sewers. He gasped for breath as he saw someone who looked like him simply say "Pathetic." Before he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM continued his clash with Sylar. The psychotic watchmaker continually tossed hunks of various objects at him, but DarkMagicianmon's magic proved stronger than telekinesis as blow after blow was blocked by blast after blast from magic. DM then charged at Sylar, slamming his staff into the latter's head. Sylar clutched it in slight pain before the blow healed over. He then clutched the staff that injured him as his hands turned blue. DM felt the staff grow unusually cold as he tried releasing it, but it was attached to his flesh.

"Your staff may be tough, but it's still metal." Sylar pointed out "So, it sticks…like a person's tongue on a telephone pole." Sylar then roared and sonic blasts came out of it, sending DM into the wall (A/N: Sylar got that from Jesse, who he killed early on in the third season). When the dust cleared, Sylar's hand began glowing with a red light before a blast of radiation came out of it and hit DM. Sylar smirked. The leader couldn't last against him.

"Too easy." Sylar commented "Should've just sliced open his head."

"Good point." Said someone. Sylar wheeled around to see a fist collide with his face. The fist belonged to…DM. Sylar looked a bit confused as he wiped the blood out of his mouth. "I cast an illusion while the dust was still up. What you thought was me was actually a pile of trash." DM then dropped his staff. He clenched his fist—his hand was still a bit numb after being stuck to frozen metal, but it was a start. DarkMagicianmon quickly picked up his staff and pointed it at Sylar, like an accusing finger, before thrusting out his hand and shouting "Dark Magic Attack!" The blast inverted Sylar's colors before returning to normal and sending the head-chopping psychopath into the next wall.

"Didn't even break a sweat." DM commented.

"I could tell." Sylar replied. He propped himself back up as his wounds healed over (A/N: During the first episode of the third season, Sylar took Claire Bennet's power. She's still alive, thanks to her power, but now Sylar has a healing factor, too). DM held his staff in a ready pose. Sylar then ripped something off his shirt and threw it onto the ground and stomped it. "Drake was watching that." He commented "The recording device I destroyed was to make sure he can't listen in."

"You're not taking MY brain." DM snarled.

"I can't." Sylar replied, coolly "Half of it is digital. Besides, I'm going cold turkey on it (A/N: I'm right)." Sylar then said "I have information for you, but I've got to tell the rest of your crew…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake struck out at the three he sent into Dimmsdale.

"YOU RETREATED WHEN I WANTED YOU TO STAND?!" he demanded.

"There were…complications, master." Anti-TL simply said.

"SHUT UP!" Drake roared before delivering a punch into the black hedgehog's face.

"He fights for you without question and THIS is how you repay him?" BlackCat asked.

"SAME TO YOU, WOMAN!" Drake hissed, in a REALLY bad mood.

"Guess what, Darkstar." Drago said, standing up "Sylar defected."

"RRGGHH!" Drake growled "Why do I always get the half-rate alliances?! First that fiasco with the Dragon Army, now THIS."

"I suspected as much." Anti-TL groaned as he stood up "So, I put a little bug on him. It'll also hack into their ship's computer and give us the information we need."

"Incidentally," BlackCat said, somewhat hesitatingly "How do you know what they're after?"

"A little help from a REALLY good friend." Drake replied, jabbing his thumb behind him. Several metallic clangs came around and someone walked out.

"Can't say that the years were good to you." Drago chuckled.

"Compliments of the previous Author Fighters." Said the figure "They seemed pretty intent on killing me after I killed their leader. I killed them, one-by-one, but still it took its toll." The figure turned out to be some form of inhumane combination of Drake Ebon Darkstar, Marvel's Deathlok, and Vilgax…the Vilgax part not so much, just the breathing machine on his face.

"Knowing that old cowboy, TLSoulDude from MY time," he continued "He'll have Future Airnaruto with him, they're good friends, even in the future, and he'll have them looking for the Fictronian Headband."

"On it. That's your next assignment." Drake said to the three. He then snapped his fingers and Omaddon and Johan ran in "Guys, the next item's ninja-related."

"Yes, sir!" Johan replied, throwing up his hand in a salute, but thought "_Hmm…must be pretty important for those Fictorians to be involved…_"

The five warriors then vanished. Drake glanced around to Ebon (which is what we'll be calling him).

"Sylar's defected." Ebon snarled "If you'd just went and killed him like I said, you'd have already gotten Anti-TL's power by now."

"Look, I was WRONG, okay?!" Drake demanded "And, don't forget, that I helped you get out of the pitiful state you were in, remember?!"

Ebon growled before saying "You never told Anti-TL what happens to him, right?!"

"Keep your shirt on, Ebon." Drake replied, coolly "I haven't."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

FTL was clicking his cigarette lighter with Future Airnaruto in front of him.

"You'll have to stop that." The future Author Ninja said, flatly.

"Why?" FTL asked.

Hikari then walked over and said "It's making everyone uncomfortable."

Ranger then cocked a gun and pointed it at FTL "And if you don't stop, I'll blow your brains out."

FTL simply shrugged as he pocketed the cigarette lighter. DM arrived back in the Gummi, barely supporting a half-conscious TL, along with Airnaruto, and Lunatic. Airnaruto glared at Future TL as he hissed "YOU!"

TL, however, looked confused before asking "Me?"

"Us." Added Future Airnaruto.

After four hard-fought battles, the Authors have gained the UFO Blade. But, what is the Fictronian Headband? What will Johan do? Will the fact that TL and FTL saw each other affect the space-time continuum? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!


	16. Information and Clumsiness

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 16: Information and Clumsiness

This is the only chapter where I show my religion. I can't afford to leave this out, seeing as parts of it are important to the story. By the way, I'm NOT shoving this down anybody's throat. I'm just saying what I am, no more, no less. And yes, I DO like having myself do musical numbers, seein' as I love music. But I swear on my honor that this is the last one for a while.

FTL was clicking his cigarette lighter with Future Airnaruto in front of him.

"You'll have to stop that." The future Author Ninja said, flatly.

"Why?" FTL asked.

Hikari then walked over and said "It's making everyone uncomfortable."

Ranger then cocked a gun and pointed it at FTL "And if you don't stop, I'll blow your brains out."

FTL simply shrugged as he pocketed the cigarette lighter. DM arrived back in the Gummi, barely supporting a half-conscious TL, along with Airnaruto, and Lunatic. Airnaruto glared at Future TL as he hissed "YOU!"

TL, however, looked confused before asking "Me?"

"Us." Added Future Airnaruto.

FTL scowled at Future Airnaruto before growling "I don't NEED those wisecracks."

"I know, but I've gotta do 'em, because you're so grouchy all the time." Future Airnaruto replied.

You can imagine the surprise of everyone who returned. Here was an older Airnaruto with a long scar and his clothes showed a certain lack of care. And an older TLSoulDude with all the innocence and kindness burned out of his eyes, a five-o'clock shadow, more cowboy garbs, and a sword strapped to his back

"Uh…did we miss somethin'?" Lunatic asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Was TSS's somewhat cynical response.

"I thought you said you'd destroy the space-time continuum if you saw yourself." Airnaruto said to FTL.

"It WOULD have." Replied FTL "But your future self's chakra added more to the time-warp, so now consider me virtually part of this timeline."

"You're…me?" TL asked, dumbstruck.

"No." replied FTL "I am one of the best mercenaries of my time. YOU are just some goofball amateur."

"GOOFBALL AMATEUR?!" TL shouted "LOOK WHO'S TALKIN', YA ANTI-SOCIAL JERK!" TL then began taking growling breaths within short spaces of time.

"Easy, bro. You could pass out like that." D-Dude said.

FTL pulled a cigarette out of his poncho and lit it.

"I SMOKE in the future?" TL asked, looking revolted.

FTL blew out smoke like D-Dude after letting loose an Inferno before replying "I smoke. You on the other hand, can choose not to." FTL put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Well, you guys were gone for a few minutes when these two popped up." Ranger explained "They said that, in order to save the future Author Fighters, they had to stick around."

"You could use me." FTL commented, not taking the smoke out of his mouth "I'm a merciless fighter, being a mercenary for so long. After fifteen years, my powers have evolved in ways you can't imagine. I could be the perfect assassin."

"You left out modest." Future Airnaruto added, trying to make a point.

"Shut up." FTL snarled.

TL flinched, never being the sort of person to use that kind of language…his Ultima self, maybe. But him original form? Not in THIS century.

"You two are on." DM said "And Future TL, lose the attitude."

"No promises." FTL replied, flicking the cigarette away "And call me FTL."

Airnaruto turned over to the three Fictor Brothers and asked "Next up is to find the Fictronian Headband. Care to explain?"

Surprisingly, Lunatic, not TL, answered. He sounded unsually enthusiastic as he explained "The Fictronian Headband is a sacred object, seeing as it has ties to both Fictor AND the Naruto world! It allows the user to use their chakra to its full potential!"

"How's that so special?" Ross asked "I've seen ninjas use all their chakra before…YOU for one."

Dimensiondude grinned "I figured someone would say that. Some people think that chakra's like the brain in a manner—a guy can use ALL of it, but not to the full potential."

"And I'm guessing it's in Konoha." X Prodigy said.

"Ya'd think so, but no." TL replied "D-Dude, explain the history of it."

"Why?" asked Ross.

"Remember that those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it!" TL replied "Ah, we're doin' it for kicks. PLUS, you could deal with the heads-up." TL then gestured to D-Dude before asking "Dimensiondude?"

"Sure thing." D-Dude said, enthusiastically. He always DID showing off all he knew about the dimensions. He then explained, in a professor-like tone "The Fictorians created this headband to try and build their OWN shinobi village. But, seeing as only one in five of the Fictorians that are born have the ability to create chakra…the idea was quickly shot down. They then enchanted it with magic to make their ninjas tougher—thus, the Fictronian Headband was born. However, the side-effect it caused was labeled as too dangerous and it was hidden."

"What side-effect are you talking about?" Hikari asked.

"If anyone's foolhardy enough to put it on, you'll find out." TL replied, darkly.

"FTL and I know where it is." Future Airnaruto simply said "It's in the old Droid factory on Geonosis in the Star Wars Universe."

"And I'll be there to help ya along the way." Sylar said, walking into the room. He then commented "Would you mind if I stayed for this journey? I'm cutting down on the head-slicing and power-stealing habit."

"Fine by me." DM replied "But you'll be watched by TSS."

TSS simply grunted. DM took this to mean 'yes'.

"Alright, Author Fighters, a rest before the mission." DM commanded. Everyone disbanded, except FTL and Future Airnaruto. The latter just stayed because the former didn't move.

"What's eatin' ya, Soul?" Future Airnaruto asked.

"What's to have stopped Ebon from coming back here?" FTL asked.

It was a rhetorical question, but Future Airnaruto answered "I dunno, FTL. I just don't know."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next morning, Hikari walked over to the door to TL's room. She took in the oddity of the sign, which depicted TL…who was smashing what looked like Sasuke, showing every hint of satisfaction. She could barely tell that it was Sasuke, because the picture of him was so badly drawn. The funny thing was that it looked on purpose. Above it were three simple words, which read 'Sasuke Uchiha DIES!'.

"Well, TL-san doesn't make it a secret that he hates Sasuke." Hikari muttered before knocking on the door. No answer. She knocked harder. Still no answer. She knocked even harder. Nothing happened, though she could swear that someone was muttering something. She turned the knob, experimentally. The door swung open with ease.

She saw TL with his hands folded, eyes closed, lips quickly forming words, and kneeling with his elbows placed on the bed. He then said "…and please help us to succeed. Amen."

"SoulDude-san?" Hikari asked.

TL's eyes snapped open and he glanced over to Hikari. All he had to say was "Let's face it, Hikari, this isn't the most embarrassing situation I've been caught in (A/N: DON'T ask. It's personal)."

"What were you doing?" she asked, curiously.

"Praying." TL replied.

"I know that. Could you be a little more specific?" Hikari asked, again.

"Praying to God and Jesus." TL said "After all, I AM a Christian."

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Christian?" Hikari asked.

"Because of manners." Was TL's answer before adding "Because, back on Fictor, I learned that there are THREE things you should never talk to if you have the choice—politics, religion, and some other third thing that people are always changing. Because, with the second part, you never know who you might offend." TL then shrugged before continuing "And also, the world doesn't really like Christians. Romans happily persecuted the ancient ones and times haven't exactly improved. We're getting tortured in China and nobody's done anything about it, positive references to us in history books have been removed, and people call us evil." As he said this, TL was wearing a somewhat grim smile. "Still, I can do things to express my religion." TL pulled out a green, leather-bound book "I read my Bible every now and again. Plus, I've got my charm." TL then took off his left boot and shook. Something made of glass then fell out and TL picked it up. It was a glass cross with someone nailed to it with a crown of thorns on his head. Inside were some red and blue lights dancing around.

"What are those lights?" Hikari asked.

"My life force." TL replied, giving an honest smile "I use this as a reminder that my life's in Jesus' hands."

"You're trying to convert me, aren't you?" Hikari asked, giving a humoring smile.

"Now, I didn't say anything about that, now did I?" TL asked before continuing "I'm not one of those Christian busy-bodies. In my opinion, they're bad examples to every religion. Plus, there's that deal with free will." TL then glanced at the charm before shrugging and tossing it to Hikari "Keep it. Now my life's in both Jesus' hands and someone who's been like a sister to me."

Hikari caught the charm and smiled at the Fictorian Hedgehog before pocketing the glass cross necklace. "Does the Christianity thing make you think you're perfect?"

TL snorted before replying "I wouldn't have the folly. Heck, sometimes I mess up so bad that I just feel…clumsy."

TL's gauntlet hand began to glow blue as his guitar flew into his hand. He then strummed it.

"You're doing a musical number, aren't you?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I like singin'." TL replied, smiling.

TL then broke into song—namely Clumsy by Chris Rice.

TLSoulDude: _**You'd think I'd have it down by now. I've been practicing for thirty years…**_

"But you're only sixteen." Hikari pointed out.

"I know, but it's part of the song." TL corrected before resuming.

TLSoulDude: _**I should have walked a thousand miles, so what am I still doin' here? Reachin' out for that same ol' piece of Forbidden Fruit. I slip and fall and I knock my halo loose. Father, tell me what's a boy supposed to do?**_

"Hey, guys behind the computer, I'm gettin' to the real good part." TL said, breaking the fourth wall. As TL continued, Hikari had the feeling that the hedgehog wasn't speaking to her, but…someone who he thought (or knew) was there (A/N: Singin' to God).

TLSoulDude: _**I get so clumsy…and I get so foolish. I can get so stupid and then I feel so useless. But you're sayin' you love me and you're still gonna hold me and that you wanna be near me. 'Cause you're makin' me holy. Still makin' me holy, yeah. I'm gonna get it right, this time. I'll be strong and I'll make you proud. Prayed that prayer a thousand times, but the rooster crows and my tears roll down…again. When you remind me that you made me from the dust and I know I could never be good enough, but that you're not gonna let that come between us! 'Cause I get so clumsy…and I get so foolish. I can get so stupid and then I feel so useless. But you're sayin' you love me and you're still gonna hold me and that you wanna be near me. 'Cause you're makin' me holy. Still makin' me holy, yeah.**_

TL then flung his head upwards, eyes closed, but still wearing a smile of one who had been saved from some catastrophic disaster.

TLSoulDude: _**From where I stand, your holiness is up so high, I can never reach it! So my only hope is to fall on Jesus! 'Cause I get so clumsy…and I get so foolish. I can get so stupid…sometimes…and then I feel so useless. But you're sayin' you love me and you're still gonna hold me and that you wanna be near me. 'Cause you're makin' me holy. Still makin' me holy, yeah. I get so clumsy…and I get so foolish. I can get so stupid and then I feel so useless. But you're sayin' you love me and you're still gonna hold me and that you wanna be near me. 'Cause you're makin' me holy. Still makin' me holy. Keep makin' me holy, yeah.**_

"Bet that changed you from thinkin' that us Christians are just as goofy as Ned Flanders, huh?" TL asked. He then tried to walk over to his guitar case, but tripped over his own feet. He screamed, waving his arms, comically, around in the air, before making a crash-landing on his stomach. "Ow. Let's face it, this IS the most embarrassing situation you've caught me in." was TL's optimistic statement.

Hikari giggled at the hedgehog's predicament.

TL groaned before saying "I think I broke somethin'…" TL then pulled out part of the shattered remains of his guitar "Crud. Ah well." TL's gauntlet arm began glowing again as he pieced together the remains of the instrument and used his Lightning Claws to melt it into place.

TL then looked to Hikari and asked, "Why're you here?"

"We're approaching Geonosis." Hikari replied "You and I are going in as well as Sempai, Airnaruto-kun, Ranger, Sylar, and your brothers."

"Then, let's go!" TL exclaimed before taking off.

Hikari watched the goofball hedgehog take off. She then looked down in slight confusing and sorrow. She had a feeling when TL was talking earlier. She then said "Death's in his future."

She then followed him.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Mere minutes before Hikari came for TL; something small enough not to be noticed crawled out of Sylar's pocket and skittered over to the ship's computer. It suddenly expanded to something the size of a baseball. It was metal with four spider-like legs. A pair of blue lights burst out of its top and took on the shape of wires. It then connected itself to the computer and began hacking into it. Someone chuckled—it was Anti-TL.

"Go on, absorb all that valuable information." The Anti-Author Fictorian said to the robot, stroking it like a child.

"I figured that's what you're after." Said someone.

"Hello, Ranger24." Anti-TL greeted, turning around to see that Ranger was, indeed, standing there.

"I believe we have some unfinished business, blackie." Ranger growled, pulling out an M16. He then open-fired on the hedgehog, who simply caught the bullets with magnetism.

"A gun against ME?" Anti-TL asked, cackling "You never learn…"

Anti-TL turned the bullets around and pushed. The bullets flew at Ranger. They might have spelled his doom, if he hadn't pulled his sword out to block the oncoming bullets.

"You'll find I'm FULL of surprises." Ranger grinned. He then swung his blade down to meet the axe-blade arm of Anti-TL. Ranger jumped back, pulling out his bow and firing arrows at Anti-TL. The black hedgehog dodged most of them, but one of them raked his arm.

"I LOVE A CHALLENGE!" Anti-TL roared. The two then began circling each other—looking for an opening. Anti-TL let out an inhuman scream before lunging at Ranger. His boot made contact with the bane of fangirl's gut and sent him into the ship's wall. Ranger quickly recovered and pulled out a Luger, which he began firing at Anti-TL. With his hand in axe-mode, the Anti-Author couldn't control magnetism at this point, so he could only dodge around the bullets. Ranger took advantage of this to bring his fist smashing into Anti-TL's face. This sent the black hedgehog clean off his feet and into the wall. The hedgehog then shifted his axe into a machine gun and simply said "My turn."

Another gun went on open-fire…only it was coming from Anti-TL and aimed at Ranger. The latter jumped over the bullets and oncoming energy blasts and asked "Is THIS how Indiana Jones feels?"

Ranger then had an idea which would take its toll on him, but might be good enough to grant him victory. His heaven curse seal began to glow and quickly engulfed his body. His skin turned gray and a pair of large bat-wings sprung out of his back. He flew at Anti-TL and brought his fist smashing into Anti-TL's gut and sent him, careening, into the wall. Anti-TL growled. So, THIS was Ranger's curse seal mode…

"Take THIS!" Ranger roared before pulling out his sword and slashing, wildly, at Anti-TL.

_Even TLSoulDude has an Ultima form._ Anti-TL thought, savagely _What do I have?! A gun, an axe, magnetism, and a little energy blasts._

Anti-TL's left arm quickly changed into an axe to block an on-coming blow. He then heard several people walking in. He growled before grabbing the machine and vanishing. Ranger growled before returning to his original state.

"That arrogant, little jerk!" Ranger cursed.

"Alright, I give up." D-Dude said, walking in "What did Loony do THIS time?"

"Hey, I'm not guilty for EVERYTHING!" Lunatic shouted in response.

"It wasn't Lunatic." Ranger said to the oldest and youngest Fictor brothers "It was Anti-TL. Darkstar now has information from this computer."

DM walked in as Ranger finished this. He had a stunned look on his face "That computer had all of our current member's stats."

"So, NOW he knows our strengths, our weaknesses, and what makes us tick." D-Dude hissed.

"Just like Slade did to the Teen Titans while Terra was his apprentice." Lunatic finished.

_**Now things have taken a turn for the worst for our heroes. What will come of this? Why did Hikari sense death in TL's future? Find out in the next episode of Anti-TL's Wrath!**_


	17. Geonosis

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 17: Geonosis

Drake was observing the machine's progress as the information on the members was downloaded.

"Sylar—easily tempted by super powers." He read aloud "Lunatic121—easily distracted and angered. Dimensiondude—quick temper that blinds him. TLSoulDude—angered Ultima form becomes…" he read this and simply said "Interesting…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Geonosis…

DM, Hikari, Airnaruto, Ranger, TL, D-Dude, Loony, and Sylar walked through the quiet factory.

"Strange." Sylar commented "I saw Attack of the Clones and this place used to be alive with activity."

"Obviously, you've never seen Revenge of the Sith." D-Dude replied "Because the Separatists shut down the battle droids before Darth Vader killed 'em."

"Team, we've gotta make this quick." DM commanded "Now that Drake knows everything about us, we can't risk a confrontation. We split up, find the headband, get back here, and leave."

"Oh, c'mon, DM!" Lunatic said, leaning on an elbow "What's the worst that could…" the thing Loony was leaning on turned out to be the control panel. He apparently turned it on, because the machines hummed into life after about thirty years of nothing. "Happen?" Loony squeaked.

Ranger patted Loony's head while saying, voice ringing with sarcasm "Way to go, Loony."

"Alright, here's the way the teams go—" DM said, pointing to each of the members in turn "Hime's coming with me, D-Dude's with Airnaruto, Loony's with Sylar, and Ranger's with Soul. We meet back if we find anything, are we clear?"

"Crystal, Boss Wiz!" TL replied, saluting.

_I wish he'd stop calling me that._ DM groaned, mentally. "Okay, move out!"

The teams then split up.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude and Airnaruto jumped from machine to machine as the factory began producing more droids. D-Dude's nostrils began to flare as the droids simply stood there.

"Well, there's no Control Ship to give 'em commands, so I guess all they can do is stand there." Airnaruto simply said.

"Not exactly." Replied D-Dude.

"What's going on?" Airnaruto asked, flatly.

"Ya see, I've read the book version of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith." D-Dude said "And I gotta tell ya, it's really great! Matthew Stover, the guy who wrote it, taught martial arts and the fights scenes are much better than…"

"Dimensiondude." Airnaruto said "I didn't ask you to describe Star Wars Episode III book version. I asked you what the heck's going on."

"Oh, right." D-Dude snapped back to the subject "Well, the Trade Federation designed these new Battle Droids to be able to function without a control ship with a single command."

"Does it involve killing anything within range?" Airnaruto asked.

"Y'know, it does." Was the Fictorian Dragonsaur's response.

"I had a feeling it would." Airnaruto mumbled.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted a battle droid, which was followed by a large choir of "ROGER-ROGER!"

"Might as well whip 'em." Airnaruto said, pulling out a fist-full of kunai.

"Lowest score makes the other lunch!" D-Dude added, grinning.

The two then charged, D-Dude spitting out his green goop and Airnaruto hurling the kunai knives into the droids' midst.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic decided that he didn't like Sylar that much (A/N: Not really true. Sylar's one of Loon's favorite characters). This decision was reached because of the fact that Sylar didn't reply much to Lunatic's attempts to make small talk.

"Sure is creepy, huh Sylar?" Loony would ask "Too bad the guys who made the dang headband hid it in here and not near some tropical island. So, how're things with Elle? Never mind, I hate romance. TL can't get enough of it, though. Ya think he's tryin' to get tips or…"

Sylar stopped Lunatic in his tracks. The watchmaker breathed in before letting his super hearing take over. Every single noise seemed to be amplified tenfold, but there was one particular noise that intrigued him—the sound of whooshing air.

"MOVE IT, LUNATIC!" he shouted, using telekinesis to shove the Fictorian ninja aside. A blast of wind sent Sylar straight into the wall. He glanced up to see BlackCatRin jumping down at him.

"Hello, Gabriel." Greeted BlackCat with a falsely joyous voice "Glad to see how much new friends you've made, you traitor!"

"My name is Sylar." Sylar growled before adding "And I never worked for Drake TO BEGIN WITH!"

Sylar shot a blast of radiation at BlackCat, who simply countered it with fire. She rushed forward and delivered a swift kick to Sylar's jaw. Sylar kicked himself back up and used telekinesis to pull Lunatic back.

"WHAT?!" Loony demanded.

"Just fight!" Sylar shouted in response, flicking a blow of fire away from them.

"Sure thing, Sylar!" Lunatic replied. He swung his chakram out and hurled them at BlackCat. She ducked around the weapons, but saw Lunatic with five other Lunatics around him. In the brief moment before she got punched up, BlackCatRin realized that she'd been suckered. "LUNATIC'S BARRAGE!" shouted Loony. He brought his fist smashing into Cat's chin, sending her into the air. He then zipped up and slammed his foot into BlackCat's head, sending her into the ground.

"Piece of cake." Loony said, smugly.

"LUNATIC, LOOK OUT!" Sylar shouted, shoving Lunatic out of the way as something…or someTHINGS hurled themselves at Loony. The things were shuriken. The embedded themselves in Sylar's side and the watchmaker fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"What the…" Lunatic glanced around to see Omaddon and Johan standing in front of him. Lunatic growled "Oh great, it's the Chaos Dopes Omadork and Dopehan!"

"It's OMADDON and JOHAN!" spat Omaddon.

"Now, spill it, shrimp!" Johan snarled, grabbing Loony by the collar "Where's that headband?"

"As if I know!" Lunatic growled "THAT thing was hidden long ago!"

"By your ancestor, Lunatic the 191st." Johan added "Your father being Lunatic the 120th and you being Lunatic the 121st."

"We found out that ALL Fictorian Ninjas have the secret location of it embedded in their subconscious!" Omaddon said "So, we just have to pick your brain until we find it."

"No…" groaned Sylar.

BlackCat kicked Sylar and simply said "Be quiet, Gabriel."

"Now, let's see where that glorious headband is." Johan said, placing a hand to Lunatic's head. The hand had chakra dancing around it. Lunatic screamed at the top of his lungs as it made contact.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikari and DM walked through the catacombs of the droid factory. Hikari held out some strange device, which began whirring.

"It's a good thing TL-san gave us this to track Fictorian energy." Hikari commented.

"It'll speed things up." DM replied "Without it, we could be in these caves for a LONG time."

"YOU WILL BE!" shouted someone. Drago jumped out of nowhere and landed with a thud at the two's feet. He saw how DM's hand tried shepherding Hikari away and gave a false smile before saying "The Digimon-duel monster halfa and the Balance. How romantic." Flames began dancing around Drago's mouth as he shouted "THIS PLACE CAN BE BOTH OF YOUR GRAVES!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ranger was driving Soul through the coliseum in a Mongoose and TL…simply commented.

"You gotta leave it to those Halo guys, they sure know how to make rides." (A/N: I don't have an X-Box, so I don't know much about Halo. But I think that I'd like it, because I love blowing things up in video games!)

"According to those tracers D-Dude made, we're about a mile or two above it." Ranger said, stopping the Mongoose. TL kicked himself out and his left hand began glowing. Chunks of the earth mere inches from them began tearing themselves out, making a clean tunnel.

"Who needs drills when you can levitate inanimate objects?" TL asked. He then commented "Tell me when I hit one mile, okay Ranger?"

"No prob." Replied Ranger.

TL continued tearing out pieces of earth and chucking them into the coliseum, destroying parts of it. "Well, nobody's lived here for a while." TL said.

"Okay, you've got a…" Ranger immediately stopped as his face turned into a snarl.

"I've got a what?" TL asked "What, do I have a zit or…"

"Greetings, real thing." TL whirled around to see Anti-TL, arms out-stretched.

"Well, I'm gland that we finally got to meet, Anti-TLSoulDude." TL replied, in a mock casual voice.

Anti-TL was looking at Ranger. He asked "Are you still sore about last night on the Gummi Ship or do you want a rematch?"

"NUMBER TWO!" Ranger snarled. He pounced at Anti-TL, caught him, and was forced to back into the hole.

"RANGER!" shouted TL. He jumped in after the fangirl-killer, using his aura arm as a kind of grappling hook.

Speaking of grappling, Ranger and Anti-TL were exchanging blows as they were in the free-fall.

"YOU DANG-BUSTED HEDGEHOG!" Ranger roared. The two then landed in the area right below where they were—in the foundry.

Ranger quickly kicked Anti-TL off of his torso and pulled out a gun.

"No magnetism THIS time!" Ranger snarled "These bullets are made of silver and silver's NOT magnetic!"

"DON'T get me started about silver!" shouted TL as he landed "I remember when D-Dude introduced me to Blade! THAT guy had SUCH a temper!"

"Uh…Soul?" Ranger asked.

"I think he has childhood issues. Personally, I'm not a therapist…" TL was blasted by one of Anti-TL's concussion blasts.

"And to think I'm HIS Anti-Author." Anti-TL said to TL, knowing his weakness by now.

"You think I'M impressive?" TL asked, eyes turning red and his voice turning into a low, gravelly one "Wait to see my next one!" Pink aura then danced around TL as his fur turned bluish purple, his right hand sharpened into claws, his left arm stretched out of its gauntlet, tearing through it, and pulsated with muscle.

_The idiot's playing right into my hand._ Anti-TL thought, smugly.

Ultima TL roared like an enraged lion and charged at Anti-TL. Anti-TL's magnetism caused a hunk of steel to tear itself out and block an oncoming swing from Ultima TL's arm.

"Why am I letting TL's second form have all the fun?" Ranger asked "And why didn't I use that gun? Who knows?" Ranger then shifted into his Curse Mark form and flew forward, grabbed Anti-TL.

"Hey, big guy!" called Ranger, flying up on his bat-like wings.

"Serve 'im up!" replied TL, holding out his left hand. Ranger chucked Anti-TL to the Ultima Hedgehog, who slammed him elsewhere in the foundry. "I'll get our ball."

Ultima TL took off, running on all fours. He found the area where Anti-TL landed…or at least where he may have. He barely had time to think before a concussion blast hurled him into the same wall in the same position. Anti-TL cackled at his real form's predicament.

"Just as I thought—you're just a simple child." Anti-TL taunted.

"I've had worse insults thrown at me by Loony!" TL snapped.

"Ah, but you Authors don't realize that you've just walked into a trap." Anti-TL replied "At this moment, Drago's finishing off your leader and his girlfriend, Johan and Omaddon are extracting every single bit of information about the Fictronian Headband out of your little brother's empty skull, and you'll find that your older brother and best friend will meet their demise very quickly."

TL felt his heart rate increase. Part of it was concern for his fellows, but the rest of it was rage.

"And, to make matters worse, you couldn't do a single thing about it." Anti-TL added "You can't save them, just like you couldn't save your own parents!"

"SHUT UP!" TL screamed "JUST SHUT UP AND BACK OFF!"

"Keep dreaming." Anti-TL replied "You're strongest form couldn't stop me. What makes you think that simply shouting at me can?"

"I WANT YOU TO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" TL snarled.

"Too bad, I'm not going anywhere." Anti-TL answered.

TL then roared before shifting into his Ultima Form.

"**YOU'RE DEAD MEAT**!" he snarled.

Ultima TL charged at Anti-TL, who simply caused several chunks of machinery to wrap themselves around Ultima TL, rendering him immobile.

"I'll correct my previous statement." Anti-TL taunted, placing his foot on Ultima TL's back "You can't save your brothers or your friends, you couldn't save your parents, and you can't even save yourself."

Ultima TL's pupils flashed into cat-like slits for a mere moment before changing back. He then snarled, using Hulk's favorite line, "Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry!"

"Too bad, 'cause you've got no say in it and I'll just go and kill your friend, Ranger." Anti-TL stated. He grabbed Ultima TL by the tail and hurled him into molten metal. "Too easy."

Inside, Ultima TL felt no external heat. Internally, he felt like someone had doused his organs with gasoline before leaving a match in them. His eyes closed, but snapped open as they changed into slits.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude winced as he and Airnaruto continued to battle with the battle droids.

"What is it, D-Dude?" asked Airnaruto.

"No, not again!" D-Dude said, sounding…afraid.

_**So, the Authors have wandered straight into a trap. What's the trap D-Dude and Airnaruto have walked into? What could make Dimensiondude so afraid? Will Sylar recover enough to help Lunatic121 from having every single bit of information about the Fictronian headband sucked out of him? What's wrong with TLSoulDude? Will DM and Hikari survive their encounter with Drago? Will Ranger be able to fight off Anti-TL? Why am I asking all the obvious questions when all the complex ones have been answered? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!**_


	18. The Monster Within

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 18: The Monster Within

**Previously, on Anti-TL's Wrath…**

"_**Sylar—easily tempted by super powers." Drake read aloud "Lunatic121—easily distracted and angered. Dimensiondude—quick temper that blinds him. TLSoulDude—angered Ultima form becomes…" he read this and simply said "Interesting…"**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_**Geonosis…**_

"_**Team, we've gotta make this quick." DM commanded "Now that Drake knows everything about us, we can't risk a confrontation."**_

"_**What's the worst that could…" the thing Loony was leaning on turned out to be the control panel. He apparently turned it on, because the machines hummed into life after about thirty years of nothing. "Happen?" Loony squeaked.**_

"_**Alright, here's the way the teams go—" DM said, pointing to each of the members in turn "Hime's coming with me, D-Dude's with Airnaruto, Loony's with Sylar, and Ranger's with Soul. We meet back if we find anything, are we clear?"**_

"_**Crystal, Boss Wiz!" TL replied, saluting.**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"_**Might as well whip 'em." Airnaruto said, pulling out a fist-full of kunai.**_

"_**Lowest score makes the other lunch!" D-Dude added, grinning.**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"_**We found out that ALL Fictorian Ninjas have the secret location of it embedded in their subconscious!" Omaddon said "So, we just have to pick your brain until we find it."**_

"_**Now, let's see where that glorious headband is." Johan said, placing a hand to Lunatic's head. The hand had chakra dancing around it. Lunatic screamed at the top of his lungs as it made contact.**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"_**The Digimon-duel monster halfa and the Balance. How romantic." Flames began dancing around Drago's mouth as he shouted "THIS PLACE CAN BE BOTH OF YOUR GRAVES!"**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_**Anti-TL was looking at Ranger. He asked "Are you still sore about last night on the Gummi Ship or do you want a rematch?"**_

"_**NUMBER TWO!" Ranger snarled. He pounced at Anti-TL, caught him, and was forced to back into the hole.**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_**Ultima TL's pupils flashed into cat-like slits for a mere moment before changing back. He then snarled, using Hulk's favorite line, "Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry!"**_

_**Anti-TL grabbed Ultima TL by the tail and hurled him into molten metal. "Too easy."**_

Ultima-TL's eyes closed, but snapped open as they changed into slits.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dimensiondude had a look of fear on his face as he tore away from the battle droids with Airnaruto in hot pursuit.

"What exactly's goin' on, D-Dude?" the author ninja asked.

"Well, if Ultima TL gets angry enough, something gets out." Dimensiondude replied, hurriedly, "And…well, you'll find out if you see the destruction."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Three Darkside warriors were standing above the container of molten metal that TL was thrown into.

"Didn't Anti-TLSoulDude say he killed that Fictorian?" one of them asked.

"Yes and he also told us to keep an eye. There was somethin' fishy about him."

Something then sprung out of the molten metal—Ultima TL's right hand. It stretched over and grabbed the rim, heaving the rest of its owner out. Ultima coughed as breath returned to his lungs. A strange thing was that a strange, red aura was dancing around him (A/N: As opposed to the pink aura when I change into my Ultima form).

"Freeze, Fictorian!" shouted the Darkside warrior, aiming his weapon at TL.

"Drop dead." Snarled TL in a voice that was far darker than usual.

"Stand up and put your hands where we can see 'em!" snarled the second Darkside warrior.

"Don't want to." Replied TL, trying to stand up, but fell on his stomach.

"If you do not comply, we'll stab you." The third Darkside spat.

"Not gonna happen." Ultima TL snarled, eyes flashing open. He snarled as he growled, voice ringing with malice, "Make me feel ALIVE!"

He then loosed a screech like a cougar.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Anti-TL walked through the foundry. His left hand converted into an axe blade as he called, "Ranger." He then whistled, as though calling a dog.

Ranger was taking small breaths, less chance that Anti-TL would hear him. Not because he was trying to get away—that was ONE thing Ranger would never do. It was because he needed the element of surprise on his side. He heard the clatter of cowboy boots coming from a few feet away. He sprung out and opened fire. Anti-TL barely dodged around the bullets that were fired at him.

"Ranger, I wish I could be a little more subtle, but…" Anti-TL's right hand began glowing with red energy "EAT CONCUSSION BLASTS!" Anti-TL fired his concussion blast at Ranger, who barely ducked around the shots.

"Crap, this guy's ticking me off worse than Shade." Ranger cursed "At least Shade can back it up."

Ranger then pulled out his gun and open-fired on Anti-TL again. These bullets being silver weren't able to be magnetized, so Anti-TL couldn't divert the blow, but he could block them with his axe-blade. He then charged forward, swinging his axe down at Ranger, who blocked with his sword.

"No magnetizing this one, either, blackie." Ranger snarled "This one's made of aluminum, which is non-magnetic."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Anti-TL asked "Anti-Wormtail would've thought of that long before now!"

"And you're not so clever." Ranger growled in response, "Darkstar's just USING you! He's done it too many times with others! Ask Hanabi Hyuga!"

Anti-TL didn't stop the blow, but some things DID go through his head—futuristic Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, and Lunatic121. Them telling him that Drake wouldn't always be there to save him. The look on Drake's face when Sylar was still on their team.

Something then flew through and slashed. The axe-blade flew off and Anti-TL's left hand returned to normal.

"Who are you?!" Anti-TL demanded of the figure.

"I'm the person you think you've killed." Replied Ranger's helper—it was FTL. "Don't tell me you're surprised. If you DID kill TL, I wouldn't be here."

"So, you're that 'old cowboy' that Ebon refers to." Anti-TL growled, left hand slowly shifting.

"So, Ebon DID come back." Future TLSoulDude said, nonchalantly, "And you think you can still count on them?"

"SHUT UP!" Anti-TL barked. He charged forward and swung his left hand down, which had turned into a large spike-ball. The blow was quickly blocked by FTL's UFO Blade.

"Anti-TL, meet the Ultimate Fictorian Obliterator Blade." FTL commented before adding, "The good news is you've got strength. The BAD news is you're clumsy and pathetically predictable."

"It takes one to know one!" Anti-TL roared, swinging his right boot into a kick that would have sent FTL flying, but an aura arm blocked it.

"I beg to differ." FTL then deflected the blow, both hands glowing as he sheathed the UFO Blade and said, "Prepare to see what fifteen years of evolving Imagination River energy can do."

He thrust out his left hand and a burst of blue fire sprung out of it. The inferno met with a concussion blast. Ranger drew his sword and looked ready to advance, but FTL held out his right hand to stop him.

"NO!" barked the futuristic hedgehog "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

FTL's right hand then pointed to the ground, which was covered, immediately, by crimson crystals. Slowly, the crystals formed a tower and sent the concussion blast right back at Anti-TL, who was immediately bowled off his feet and sent into the wall. Anti-TL growled as he got out of the crater his torso had created.

"Not good enough, old cowboy." Anti-TL grunted.

The group then heard someone scream in pain and terror. The squelching sound of flesh being ripped apart rung through the foundry. One of the three Darkside warriors then walked out, screaming and looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?!" Anti-TL demanded.

"It-it-it…" the Darkside warrior was grabbed by a clawed hand as a cougar-esque screech rang through the area. He was dragged back and he yelled in pain, which turned into a squeal as a sickening crunch rent the area.

"I figured he'd never do it again." FTL growled.

"Who would never do what again?" Ranger asked.

"No matter what happens, you two," FTL commanded "Do NOT run. It's a predator. It likes a good chase."

Something then burst out of the room, heralded by the broken form of the Darkside warrior they saw mere moments ago. The thing then raced out and brought its fist smashing into Anti-TL's jaw. Ranger noticed something—two quills streaming back, a mane, and a purplish blue pigment in its fur.

"SoulDude?" he asked.

The creature wheeled around. Ranger soon wished he hadn't said anything. It WAS TL in his Ultima form…a hideously deformed version. Its tail had elongated in a sort of whip-like version. Its front canines had lengthened into sabers that could sever steel wiring. Its five-pronged quills had solidified into rhino-like horns. Its hands and feet sprung out of its gloves and boots, showing three-clawed hands. Its mane was ragged and streaked. However, the most noticeable thing about it were its eyes—they were blood-red, as usual for TL's Ultima form, but they were of a brighter shade with cat-like slits for pupils.

TL's response was to snarl at Ranger.

"What's wrong, TL? Don't you recognize me?!" Ranger demanded.

"He can't recognize his own brothers." Replied FTL, "He only wants to kill whoever's upset him and anything else in its way."

"You want me?!" Demanded Anti-TL, hand shifting back into a machine gun, "COME AND GET ME!"

TL roared in response. He sprung forward, on all fours, and tackled Anti-TL. It held its jaws up, ready to kill…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Omaddon was steadily extracting every bit of information out of Lunatic's subconscious. Lunatic, who was still screaming, felt like someone was piercing his skull with red-hot nails time and time again. Sylar tried getting up, but was stopped by two things—the shuriken embedded in his body and BlackCatRin. Yes, he had a healing factor, but the wounds wouldn't heal as long as the projectiles were embedded in him. And BlackCat would keep thwarting his efforts to remove the ninja stars.

"Interesting." Omaddon commented, "Ooh! THIS looks important…"

"We're supposed to try and find the headband, Omaddon." Johan snapped, "NOT remove whatever the heck you want."

"That's what's important." Omaddon replied, "The headband's not too far from here."

Omaddon tossed Lunatic aside. The Fictorian Ninja landed in a heap and remained motionless, his breaths coming in short bursts.

"What about our old friend, Gabriel?" BlackCat asked.

"Just leave him there." Replied Johan, "As long as those shuriken are in him, he can't move, can't do anything about it, and can't die."

"Care to rephrase that?" asked someone. Several bullets flew out of nowhere and the three barely dodged around it. Something flew over to Sylar and quickly extracted all the shuriken. Their rescuer was The Shadow Syndicate.

"So, you're that vampire that Drake kept talking about?" BlackCat asked.

"What do YOU think?" TSS asked, sarcastically. Sylar picked himself up as his wounds began to heal over.

"Loony's out cold." Sylar reported, "Too bad D-Dude's somewhere else. He could heal him, otherwise."

"So, we're on our own." TSS said before growling, grinning a fanged smile, "Perfect."

He pulled out a gun as Sylar held out his index finger and held his thumb up.

"Let's gun 'em down." Sylar said.

Sylar snapped his thumb down. The three saw nothing, but heard something shooting. They dodged and saw a small bullet-hole in the wall where they used to be. TSS pulled out his gun before jumping up and began to open-fire on the three. Johan leapt up, making hand-signs.

"Darkness-Style!" he shouted, "Dark Mist Jutsu!"

A shroud fell over Sylar. He couldn't possibly see anything through the darkness. Sylar simply thrust out his hand and caught someone by the throat.

"How?" Johan gasped.

"I have super hearing." Sylar commented, "I don't NEED to see to know where you are."

Sylar then tossed Johan aside before using telekinesis to cause hunks of rubble to fall onto him.

TSS jumped around, firing his gun at BlackCat and Omaddon. Most of the shots were dodged, but one of the bullets buried itself into BlackCat's shoulder. TSS let his guard down for one, precious second. Omaddon sprung at the vampire, but something flew at him—Lunatic had done some version of Leaf Hurricane.

"THAT was for all the pain you caused me!" Lunatic screamed, somewhat comically.

"You slippery, little…" thankfully, Lunatic sprung at Omaddon and tackled him before the Darkside could get the words out.

"Looks like the odds have evened out." TSS commented before aiming his gun at BlackCat. She shot a burst of fire at the vampire. TSS dodged, but when he regained his composure, BlackCat was gone.

"RASENGAN!" screamed Lunatic. He sped forward as Omaddon vanished. Lunatic couldn't stop his burst of speed. Johan growled before dodging around the oncoming blow. The resulting Rasengan blew a hole right through the wall. The trio looked in and Lunatic gasped at what he saw…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude and Airnaruto continued their journey through the factory, dodging around laser bolts. Airnaruto glanced over to D-Dude and asked, "What IS this thing that gets out if TL gets ticked in his Ultima form?"

"It's…a monster." D-Dude replied, darkly, "He basically loses all sentience and wants to kill whoever hurt him…and anyone in his path." D-Dude glanced around to show that his yellow, cat-like eyes were filled with determination as he finished, "And I'm the only one who can stop it."

"You've fought this thing before?" Airnaruto asked.

"Once." Was Dimensiondude's response before adding, "And it wasn't pretty. If I couldn't heal myself, I'd still have the scars." A flap on D-Dude's neck then sprung forward. Dimensiondude then reached into his mouth with his claws and rummaged around until he pulled out a Summon Crystal with a stone fist on it.

"Big Double D, you do know that's disgusting, right?" Airnaruto demanded, looking a bit green.

"Yeah, but it's the only way how I can store my Summon Charms…seeing as I can't perform the Fictorian Summoning Jutsu. No thumbs." D-Dude stated, waggling his three claws. He then thrust the charm out and screamed, "HELLBOY!"

"Let's go fight me some monsters." Stated Hellboy as he appeared out of nowhere.

TL's monster has finally come out of him with a vengeance. Will he bring about the end of the Authors in his blind fury? What is it that TSS, Sylar, and Lunatic saw? Can Dimensiondude and Airnaruto get to TL in time? And what of DarkMagicianmon and Hikari? Find out in the next installment of Anti-TL's Wrath!


	19. DM and Hikari

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 19: Monster vs. Monster Hunter

**Previously, on Anti-TL's Wrath…**

"_**The Digimon-duel monster halfa and the Balance. How romantic." Flames began dancing around Drago's mouth as he shouted "THIS PLACE CAN BE BOTH OF YOUR GRAVES!"**_

_**AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF**_

"What exactly's goin' on, D-Dude?" Airnaruto asked.

"Well, if Ultima TL gets angry enough, something gets out." Dimensiondude replied, hurriedly, "And…well, you'll find out if you see the destruction."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ultima TL snarled as he growled, voice ringing with malice, "Make me feel ALIVE!"

He then loosed a screech like a cougar.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Who are you?!" Anti-TL demanded of the figure.

"I'm the person you think you've killed." Replied Ranger's helper—it was FTL. "Don't tell me you're surprised. If you DID kill TL, I wouldn't be here."

"So, you're that 'old cowboy' that Ebon refers to." Anti-TL growled, left hand slowly shifting.

"So, Ebon DID come back." Future TLSoulDude said, nonchalantly, "And you think you can still count on them?"

"SHUT UP!" Anti-TL barked.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL's response was to snarl at Ranger.

"What's wrong, TL? Don't you recognize me?!" Ranger demanded.

"He can't recognize his own brothers." Replied FTL, "He only wants to kill whoever's upset him and anything else in its way."

"You want me?!" Demanded Anti-TL, hand shifting back into a machine gun, "COME AND GET ME!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"So, you're that vampire that Drake kept talking about?" BlackCat asked.

"What do YOU think?" TSS asked, sarcastically. Sylar picked himself up as his wounds began to heal over.

"Loony's out cold." Sylar reported, "Too bad D-Dude's somewhere else. He could heal him, otherwise."

"So, we're on our own." TSS said before growling, grinning a fanged smile, "Perfect."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Omaddon sprung at the vampire, but something flew at him—Lunatic had done some version of Leaf Hurricane.

"THAT was for all the pain you caused me!" Lunatic screamed, somewhat comically.

"You slippery, little…" thankfully, Lunatic sprung at Omaddon and tackled him before the Darkside could get the words out.

"Looks like the odds have evened out." TSS commented before aiming his gun at BlackCat. She shot a burst of fire at the vampire. TSS dodged, but when he regained his composure, BlackCat was gone.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Dimensiondude then thrust the charm out and screamed, "HELLBOY!"

"Let's go fight me some monsters." Stated Hellboy as he appeared out of nowhere.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"The Digimon-duel monster halfa and the Balance. How romantic." Flames began dancing around Drago's mouth as he shouted, "THIS PLACE CAN BE BOTH OF YOUR GRAVES!"

The inferno sped at the two, but DM flicked this aside, easily.

"NEVER underestimate your opponents." DM stated. He then darted to Drago and slammed his staff into the dragon demon's face. He flew into the nearby wall as DM sped over and heaved him out before tossing him aside. Drago regained his composure and sprung at the duel monster-Digimon halfa, throwing a fist at him.

"NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" snarled Drago. The fist made contact with DM's gut and sent him into the nearby wall. DM quickly regained his composure and threw another Dark Magic Attack at Drago. The dragon-man spat fire to block the blow. The two were at a standoff, neither getting a good blow in.

_RRGGHH! This isn't working!_ DM though, savagely.

He no sooner thought that than the ground under Drago's feet turned into mud and he slipped, causing his breath to falter. DM's Dark Magic Attack hit Drago, full in the face. The demon prodigy screamed in pain as he was tossed aside by the sheer force of the attack. He snarled as he picked himself up and saw the culprit for the attack—Hikari.

"I GUESS I'LL MURDER THE BALANCE FIRST!" he roared. He leapt at Hikari, only to meet DM's staff, face-first. The resulting attack sent Drago into the nearby wall.

"If you're gonna kill Hikari, you'll have to go through ME first!" DM growled.

"With pleasure." Drago snarled before jumping at the two. DM simply thrust out his hand.

"Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted.

The blast of dark magic struck Drago in the chest. But it wasn't alone. Hikari was blasting a beam of light at the dragon demon, too. The combination of light and dark sent Drago flying right out of the catacombs.

"We've gotta hurry." DM simply said, "If Drago knew where to find us, who knows what else they're doing.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

What did Lunatic gasp at?

The three gazed through the wrecked door to see Demon TL tearing through the machinery.

"What the hell is that thing?" TSS asked.

"Something you DON'T wanna get on the wrong side of." Lunatic replied, voice trembling.

"Where's TL?" Sylar asked.

"That IS TL." Lunatic said, "His Ultima Form's anger consumed him, turning him into…THIS thing."

"Well, he's trying to kill Ranger and FTL." Sylar stated, "We've gotta stop him. I'll distract him."

Ranger pulled out an M-16 and open-fired on the Fictorian-gone-bad. The bullets embedded themselves in the monster's purplish-blue fur. He wheeled over to glower at Ranger as the bullets popped out and the wounds healed over.

"He can regenerate?!" Ranger demanded.

"Surprised?" FTL asked, sarcastically. He zipped over and held out his right hand. "LIGHTNING CLAWS!" he screamed. The electrical, red claws sprung out of his fingertips. He slashed at Demon TL, wildly.

Demon TL roared before backhanding his future self. The futuristic hedgehog flew into a nearby container and steam flew out.

"REMEMBER ME?!" demanded Anti-TL as he swung his left hand, which had changed back into an axe-head. He swung it down, but Demon TL grabbed it and roared in his face.

"Remember this?" asked someone as several bullets flew into Demon TL's back. The monster roared in rage and fury. He wheeled around to see TSS, Sylar, and Loony. Sylar held out his hand and blue electricity surged from it, electrocuting the beast. The initial jolt caused Demon TL to release Anti-TL. The Anti-Author quickly vanished after scowling at Sylar.

"Simple solution." FTL commented. He flew forward and grabbed Demon TL. Red crystals began to come out of his hand before covering the entire monster's body.

"You could've done that at ANY time?!" demanded Ranger.

"Yes. What's your point?" FTL asked.

"Idiot." Ranger mumbled.

"Heard that." FTL replied.

TSS heard something on his com-link and picked it up before saying, "Yes?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM and Hikari ran through the catacombs until something in Hikari's pocket let out a loud beep.

"The tracer went off." Hikari said, "The Fictronian Headband should be somewhere around here."

Hikari's eyes flew around until she saw a smidgen of silver among the mass of brown and orange.

"Sempai!" she shouted, pointing to the tower.

"On it." Replied DM. He grabbed the piece and heaved. The metal came free of the rest and the two saw that it had something like a river in the air as its symbol. "I'm guessing that's the Imagination River." DM stated, "At least, it's how the three described it."

"Then, we've gotta find them." Hikari stated.

"One step ahead of ya, Hime." Replied DM.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude, Airnaruto, and Hellboy walked through the catacombs. D-Dude looked…unsually anxious.

"What's with ya, Big Double D?" Airnaruto asked.

"Kinda fate, I guess." Dimensiondude replied, somewhere lost in thought, "This thing's one of the most powerful monsters out there and I'm one of the best monster hunters on Fictor."

"You're a monster hunter?" Airnaruto asked.

"More of a monster catcher." D-Dude corrected, "I catch monsters and study 'em."

"Ah well." Hellboy commented, cocking his Samaritan, "Lemme go in and say 'hi'."

The three walked into the room, where something was snarling and gorging on something. Airnaruto had a horrible idea…which was quickly put to rest by the sight that it was a Darkside warrior.

"Hey, SoulDude!" Hellboy called, "Kitchen's closed."

"What're you havin'?" D-Dude asked, glancing around, "Three Darkside warriors plus weapons and armor?"

"Man," Hellboy said, "You're gonna need some HEAVY fiber to move all that out."

The creature dropped the Darkside warrior…what was left of it, anyway. It then dropped down to show that it was TL's Demon Ultima form.

"Listen, TL, I'm not a very good shot, but this Samaritan uses REALLY big bullets." Hellboy said. Demon TL snarled as he turned around. Hellboy's eyes widened for a few seconds before saying, calmly, "So, why don't we settle this in a NICE, PEACEFUL…" Demon TL flew forward, claws raised. All Hellboy had to say was "Oh crap…"

TL's claws raked Hellboy across the chest. The demon monster hunter vanished in a burst of golden sparks.

"If he could end a summon with just ONE swipe, he's gotta be tough." Airnaruto said.

"Bro, you don't have to do this." D-Dude said, holding out his claws. Demon TL then began snarling in some indistinct language. D-Dude cocked his head to one side.

"What's he doing?" Airnaruto asked.

"He's…talking." D-Dude replied, "In Old Fictronian, the language that the Fictorians used centuries ago. I understand him…kinda."

"What's he saying?"

D-Dude gulped as he answered, voice quaking, "He says he wants to rip us apart, then eat us."

Dimensiondude then made several noises that kind of sounded like he was having indigestion.

"What did YOU say?" Airnaruto asked.

"I said that eating us is out of the question." Dimensiondude replied before shouting, "NOW, RUN!"

The two took off with TL's monster form hot on their heels.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD TAKE THIS GUY!" Airnaruto shouted.

"I can." Dimensiondude replied, "I just work better in an open environment."

The two continued running through the catacombs.

Airnaruto: What're we gonna do about this thing on our tails?

Dimensiondude: I told ya before that I'm the only one who can stop it.

**Airnaruto: Well, how CAN you stop it?**

Dimensiondude: I'm not tellin', 'cause it'd be giving away the basic idea of the chapter.

**Airnaruto: Well, I have some surprises for it, myself.**

**Dimensiondude: Can't wait for it, Airnaruto.**

**Next time—A Monster's Fury!**

_Yes, I've stopped using the DBZ ending and Naruto, like Airnaruto._


	20. War of Monsters

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 20: Dimensiondude and Demon Ultima—War of Monsters

**Previously, on Anti-TL's Wrath…**

"_**If you're gonna kill Hikari, you'll have to go through ME first!" DM growled.**_

"_**With pleasure." Drago snarled before jumping at the two. DM simply thrust out his hand.**_

"_**Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted.**_

_**The blast of dark magic struck Drago in the chest. But it wasn't alone. Hikari was blasting a beam of light at the dragon demon, too. The combination of light and dark sent Drago flying right out of the catacombs.**_

"_**We've gotta hurry." DM simply said, "If Drago knew where to find us, who knows what else they're doing.**_

_**AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF**_

"_**What the hell is that thing?" TSS asked.**_

"_**Something you DON'T wanna get on the wrong side of." Lunatic replied, voice trembling.**_

"_**Where's TL?" Sylar asked.**_

"_**That IS TL." Lunatic said, "His Ultima Form's anger consumed him, turning him into…THIS thing."**_

"_**Well, he's trying to kill Ranger and FTL." Sylar stated, "We've gotta stop him. I'll distract him."**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Simple solution." FTL commented. He flew forward and grabbed Demon TL. Red crystals began to come out of his hand before covering the entire monster's body.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_**DM grabbed the piece and heaved. The metal came free of the rest and the two saw that it had something like a river in the air as its symbol. "I'm guessing that's the Imagination River." DM stated, "At least, it's how the three described it."**_

"_**Then, we've gotta find them." Hikari stated.**_

"_**One step ahead of ya, Hime." Replied DM. **_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"_**Kinda fate, I guess." Dimensiondude replied, somewhere lost in thought, "This thing's one of the most powerful monsters out there and I'm one of the best monster hunters on Fictor."**_

"You're a monster hunter?" Airnaruto asked.

"More of a monster catcher." D-Dude corrected, "I catch monsters and study 'em."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"_**Hey, SoulDude!" Hellboy called, "Kitchen's closed."**_

"_**What're you havin'?" D-Dude asked, glancing around, "Three Darkside warriors plus weapons and armor?"**_

"_**Man," Hellboy said, "You're gonna need some HEAVY fiber to move all that out."**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Bro, you don't have to do this." D-Dude said, holding out his claws. Demon TL then began snarling in some indistinct language. D-Dude cocked his head to one side.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_**The two took off with TL's monster form hot on their heels.**_

"_**I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD TAKE THIS GUY!" Airnaruto shouted.**_

"_**I can." Dimensiondude replied, "I just work better in an open environment."**_

_**The two continued running through the catacombs.**_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude and Airnaruto ran through the catacombs with Demon TL on their tails.

"You DO have a plan, right?" Airnaruto asked, "So he can't catch up?"

"What do YOU think?" D-Dude asked before replying to his own question by saying, "Throw anything you can at 'im!"

D-Dude then spat his slime at the ground, causing Demon TL's foot to get stuck. Airnaruto then hurled shuriken and kunai at the Fictorian gone bad. The weapons pierced the monster's hide and it roared in pain.

"Those won't hold it for long." D-Dude said, grimly, "Soon he'll be after us again."

"How can ya take this guy?" Airnaruto asked.

"I've gotta get in his head." Dimensiondude replied, "And, with your help, I can get him. You two ARE best friends, after all."

"I see." Airnaruto said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The others began their trek through the catacombs of Geonosis.

"…And then I sprung in to kick Omaddon's sorry behind!" Lunatic said, oh-so-proud of himself.

"Good for you." Ranger said before muttering, darkly, "Comin' from the guy who got himself caught in the first place…"

"I heard that." Sylar stated. Ranger just ignored the fact that this guy had super-hearing strong enough to hear a heartbeat.

"At this point, we've gotta find DM and Hikari then get the hell outta here." TSS stated.

"You rang?" asked someone. The group glanced around to see DM and Hikari jump in. He then said, in reference to FTL and TSS "I don't remember asking you two to come in."

"I sensed something was amiss." FTL replied, "I asked TSS to accompany."

"Good thing, too." Sylar said, "Johan and Omaddon were about to kill Loony."

"What'd they want with Loony?" Hikari asked.

"He said that the Fictronian Headband's location was embedded in every Fictorian Ninja's subconscious." Sylar replied.

"EXACTLY!" hissed someone as the person flew out of the shadows to snatch the headband. It was Johan!

"I thought I whipped ya, Dopehan!" Lunatic said.

"JOHAN, IDIOT!" Johan shouted.

"I'll call ya what I wanna call ya. And there's NOTHIN' ya can do about it!" was Loony's answer as he blew a raspberry.

"I didn't leave. I knew, if I tagged along long enough, I could get my hands on this!" Johan said, placing the piece of metal over a piece of cloth. He then tied it to his forehead and began to cackle, "THE POWER!"

"And I think he's drunk with it…" FTL stated.

"SO, YOU'RE THE OLD COWBOY THAT EBON TALKED ABOUT?!" Johan asked.

"Why am I constantly getting the 'old cowboy' deal?" FTL asked, rhetorically.

"Because you ARE an old cowboy?" Ranger answered, anyway. He pulled out an M-16 and cocked it. TSS pulled out a gun, too, and the two began advancing on Johan.

"How about we put this to you as delicately as we can?" Ranger asked before saying, in the most un-delicately way, "WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"You wish." Johan snorted. He then zipped forward and threw a punch at Ranger. The fangirl killer flew back and crashed into the wall.

"Chakra to the full potential!" Lunatic shouted.

"Thanks for the heads-up…" Ranger thanked before shouting, "YOU LITTLE JERK!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude and Airnaruto came to a halt in a dead-end.

"Oh, crap." D-Dude cursed. The two turned around to hear Demon TL's snarls and footsteps. "Be ready to fight…"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Big Double D." Airnaruto replied, pulling out some kunai knives.

The beast then jumped out with a snarl. Its claw flew down at Airnaruto. Luckily, the author ninja anticipated the attack and jumped out of the way. He then tossed the kunai he was carrying, along with a fist-full of shuriken. They embedded themselves in the monster, who plucked them out and healed over before charging at Airnaruto. The Author Ninja was grabbed around the midsection, slammed onto the ground, and was held mere inches from Demon TL's horns.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" D-Dude snapped, charging at the creature. He jumped onto Demon TL's side and began tearing away at his flesh. The pain caused the Fictorian gone bad to release the author ninja. The two creatures then began to brawl. Demon TL grabbed D-Dude around the teeth and began to pry them open (imagine what King Kong was trying to do to the V-Rex). However, he didn't count on a burst of fire to fly into his face. He roared in pain and began clawing at his face as it healed over, trying to get the pain the smoke caused his eyes to leave.

"RASENGAN!" Airnaruto yelled, flying forward with the ball of chakra in his hand. He brought it into Demon TL's face and the creature flew into the nearby wall. Demon TL then jumped out and charged at Airnaruto.

"TL, you're my younger brother and I love you (A/N: brotherly love)…" Dimensiondude said, spitting slime at the ground, causing the creature to freeze in place as the adhesive hardened, "But, if you're gonna try and savage your own friend, I'll have to do this." Dimensiondude was quickly surrounded by a green aura. The Fictorian Dragonsaur's size began to increase; his jaws grew larger while his arms seemed to shrink. His legs became pillars to support his bulk. He then snarled, in a far lower and gravelly voice (A/N: imagine a Frank Welker monster), "You will stop…"

"Give me a REAL fight!" Demon TL snarled. Demon TL and D-Dude's Ultima form, which we'll call a D-Rex, charged at each other and collided.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

(A/N: THIS is the part where you see the side effect to the Fictronian Headband.)

Johan charged at DM, who thrust out his staff. Johan ducked around it and brought his fist smashing into the leader's face, sending him into the wall.

"SEMPAI!" Hikari screamed. Her suffering was short-lived seeing as Johan grabbed her and threw her into the molten metal, which she sank into. Lunatic charged, chakram out. He swung them at the Chaos Ninja, wildly. Johan then grabbed the Fictorian Ninja's head and smashed him into the wall. TSS flew out of nowhere and shot bullet after bullet at Johan, which he dodged around with ease. He then picked up a sharp piece of metal and thrust it into TSS' heart. The vampire yelled in pain before he was tossed, limply, aside.

"Hey, I did it…" Johan said, in awe, "I trumped the best of the Author Fighters." He then began to laugh, insanely.

The Author Fighters simply stared at Johan, who was cackling like crazy. They were…unharmed?

"What the hell's he doing?" TSS asked.

"Laughing." Ranger answered.

"We know that, Ranger." DM said, "Why's he laughing?"

"It's the side-effect." Lunatic replied.

"What IS the side-effect?" Hikari asked.

"It's true that the user of the Fictronian Headband can use their chakra to its full potential," Lunatic stated, "BUT, as long as they're using it, they're insane."

"So he thinks he killed us?" Sylar asked.

"Looks like it." Loony said, "And I see a window of opportunity…" Lunatic jumped over to Johan and grabbed the headband, "SORRY, JOHAN! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR WAKE-UP CALL!" Lunatic then pulled the headband off of Johan's head.

The Darkside's hallucination ended there and then. He saw that all the Authors he "killed" were in perfect health.

"WHAT THE…?! WHY AREN'T YOU ALL DEAD?!" Johan demanded.

"Let's just say that this headband was hidden for a reason." Lunatic replied, smugly. He then held the Fictronian Headband up to his forehead.

"Lunatic! If you wear that, won't YOU go…" Hikari's concern was cut-off. Lunatic just stared at her. "Sorry." She apologized, "Forgot who I was talking to."

"The person who was elected most likely to mistake a whale for a grizzly bear on purpose in school." FTL stated.

Lunatic then tied the headband to his head. He began jittering like crazy before screaming, "WOO-HOO!"

"Come here, you little…" Johan charged at Lunatic, but the Fictorian Ninja ducked around and began making rapid hand-signs.

"OH, YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS, HUH?!" Lunatic asked, spastically (someone could've thought that he was in sugar rush), "HOW ABOUT THIS?! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several hundred Lunatics then appeared, all jabbering like crazy about subjects the others couldn't discern via the speed.

"GUYS!" shouted a Lunatic, "GET THE WEIRD GUY!"

"OH, RIGHT!" the others agreed, "GET THE WEIRD GUY!" they turned to glower at Sylar.

"NO! THE OTHER WEIRD GUY!" the same Lunatic shouted.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" the Lunatics shouted. They then glanced over to Johan.

"PREPARE TO DIE, DOPEHAN!" a Lunatic shouted. The group then charged at Johan and proceeded to beat the latter senseless before he could so much as scold them for not using his real name. Johan vanished as he steadily regained consciousness.

"Never thought the little, hyperactive guy could pull it off." Ranger said.

The other Lunatics vanished and the real one was…river dancing while saying several nonsense words to some tune.

"Maybe I should…take it off." Sylar said. Telekinesis grabbed the Fictronian headband and the Fictorian Ninja calmed down before shaking his head.

"Was I dancing?" Lunatic asked. Everyone nodded, "Oh. Well, that thing sure packs a punch. I felt like I drank five cans of Monster (A/N: an energy drink)…"

"Our mission's accomplished." DM said, "Return to the ship and wait for the others to return…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Demon TL and D-Rex D-Dude continued their brawl. Airnaruto looked at the fight, which appeared to be going nowhere. No matter how the other scarred, how they maimed each other, their wounds healed over. Whereas Demon TL had the advantage of speed, agility, and weapons, D-Rex D-Dude seemed to maintain his intelligence and had brute force on his side. Demon TL sunk his saber-teeth into D-Rex D-Dude's hide. The D-Rex roared in pain before grabbing Demon TL by the throat with his jaws.

The Author Ninja couldn't take any more of this. He darted between the two.

"STOP THIS!" Airnaruto barked, "You two are BROTHERS for Pete's sake!" I'm trying to reason with a monster, what next? Airnaruto thought to himself. He glanced around to Demon TL, who snarled, "Soul, you're still my best friend. I can help you. Change back. Whatever happened to you is over. Put it behind you."

Demon TL roared, but it seemed half-hearted. He then began to shrink. His gloves and boots mended themselves, his mane returned to its golden color, the blood-red eyes changed into the usual crystal-blue, the tail shrunk to its typical length, the horns changed back into TL's head-crest, and the saber-teeth shrunk.

"Thanks, buddy." TL thanked. He then slumped to his knees and passed out.

Airnaruto slung the Fictorian Hedgehog onto his back and began to walk out with D-Dude.

TLSoulDude: DM, I resign from the Author Fighters.

DarkMagicianmon: WHAT?! You can't leave us NOW!

TLSoulDude: I almost caused the death of my partner, my future-self, my brothers, and my best friend. I can't stay.

DarkMagicianmon: Soul, you're NOT resigning.

TLSoulDude: Fine. I'll do THIS, then.

Lunatic121: You think YOU have problems?! Airnaruto-sensei's having me train under the narcoleptic pervert!

Nukid: Hey, it wasn't MY idea, Loon.

Next time: Aftermath—Regrets and New Lessons!


	21. Aftermath

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid_

Chapter 22: Aftermath—Regrets and New Lessons

_The little flashbacks were a bother, so I stopped for this chapter. And, D-Dude, consider that, if I put in a musical number, I intend for it to STAY there._

TL walked through the halls of the Gummi Ship. He had recovered from his Demon Ultima outburst…physically, but not mentally. He walked into DM's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The halfa's voice said.

The door slid open and TL walked in.

"What do you want, Soul?" DM asked.

"DM, I resign from the Author Fighters." TL said.

THIS wasn't what DarkMagicianmon was expecting. He felt like he'd been punched by a Hitmonchan.

"WHAT?!" DarkMagicianmon simply demanded "You can't leave us NOW!"

"I almost caused the death of my partners, my future-self, my brothers, and my best friend." TL simply stated. He then added "I can't stay."

"If you're talking about you going Demon Ultima, that's nothing to quit about." DM stated, "You couldn't control yourself."

"It's not that." TL growled, "That THING relieved me from my morality. The REASON why I can't stay?" TL looked at his boots before saying three simple words, "I liked it."

"TL, what's done is done." DarkMagicianmon said, "Every member of the Author Fighters has regrets. And every member's learned to let go of it…every member except YOU. Dimensiondude told me what happened to your parents. It WASN'T your…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" TL shouted. DM only saw the Fictorian Hedgehog THIS ticked off once. It had been during his first week on Earth and they had a fight. "I'VE HEARD THAT SPEECH THROWN AT ME LORD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES. I'M THE REASON MY BROTHERS GREW UP WITHOUT PARENTS!" TL then wheeled around to leave, but he asked one rhetorical question before doing so—

"Why couldn't I have died in that explosion fourteen years ago?"

He then left without another word.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Nukid?" Airnaruto asked as the assassin walked over to him.

"What, Airnaruto?" Nukid replied.

"I need you to do me a favor." Airnaruto said, "It's about Loony."

"What about him?"

"Well, once he has his mind set on something, he's a fast learner." Airnaruto said, "And there's barely anything I can teach him, so…"

"You need me to do some teaching, myself." Nukid finished. "I dunno."

"Why not?" Airnaruto asked.

"Look, he doesn't respect ME." Nukid stated, "YOU, yes. ME? Not a chance." Nukid jammed his hands into his pockets as he said, "For a while, until I socked it to him, he called me Pervkid. He mocks my being narcoleptic, my nationality, AND the fact that I'm friends with the Straw Hats."

"Still, he needs to be trained in other martial arts." Airnaruto said, "He relies too much on his jutsu and those chakram."

Nukid sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL walked into his room and went to his dresser. He opened a drawer to show a box. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a pair of shackles.

Only way to keep the others safe. TL placed the shackles on his wrists and a bar of energy appeared. The Fictorian Hedgehog then sat down, waiting for he didn't know what.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid walked into the training field to see Lunatic hurl his chakram at a pair of dummies.

"Hey, Loony." Nukid said.

Lunatic glanced around and said, "Hey, Pervkid. How's it…" Lunatic's sentence was cut-off when he saw Nukid's fist enter his face.

"I thought we settled this the last time." Nukid said before snarling, "NEVER refer to me by that if you value your life."

Lunatic held out his hand as he spat out a tooth.

"Fine by me." Loony said, "What brings ya to these parts?"

"Well, Airnaruto talked with me." Nukid said, "For the rest of this little quest, I'll be training you."

Lunatic froze in place as this struck him.

"WHAT?!" the Fictorian Ninja screamed, "AIRNARUTO-SENSEI'S HAVING ME TRAIN UNDER A NARCOLEPTIC PERVERT?!"

"Hey, it wasn't MY idea, Loon." Nukid snapped, "Like I said, Airnaruto requested it."

"I don't need this." Lunatic mumbled, "Just leave. Go and sip your tea and…" once again, Lunatic's statement was cut-off by Nukid's fist.

"Git." Nukid simply said.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM, Hikari, and Sylar were standing in front of TL's room, where the hedgehog sat, shackles tied to his wrists, and staring at the wall as if all life's questions would be answered if he did nothing but stare at it.

"He tried resigning." DM said, "Then he did this."

"He's been there all morning." Hikari added, "Sylar, do you think you can do anything?"

"Well, I'm a monster myself." Sylar replied. He opened the door and walked over to the hedgehog. He flicked his finger and the shackles sprung off. "Those won't be necessary." Sylar said.

"Go away." TL muttered.

"DM told me what you did this morning." Sylar said.

"I said go away." TL growled.

"He also told me that you almost lost your temper." Sylar continued.

"LOOK, I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, GOT IT, WATCH-BOY?!" TL snapped.

"Hey, I'm trying to help here." Sylar simply said. "That Demon Ultima wasn't you. Well, it kind of is."

"It's my rage turned into a physical being." TL said, quietly.

"From what I can hear, you think that everything bad that happens in your presence is your fault." Sylar said, "You need to grow up and face the facts."

"It's not that." TL murmured, "It's…everything bad that happens in my presence seems to be aimed at me…"

"Face it, Soul. I'm the winner in this argument." Sylar said after a bit of an awkward pause.

TL's tears burst out and he began to cry. Sylar saw the Fictorian Hedgehog had suddenly shifted from a happy, go-lucky warrior to an emotional child. He placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, showing his new empathy.

"Your parents' deaths wasn't your fault." He whispered, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

He then walked out, leaving TL to let his tears out. The Hedgehog then passed out for some reason.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Later, Sylar was in his room. Hikari was disturbed by what she sensed in TL and asked the watchmaker to make a painting to see what the future held for the Fictorian Hedgehog.

He finished one painting to show the black form of Anti-TL, dead. His face was swollen, bloody, and blackened from bruises. The Anti-Author Fictorian was beaten to death.

He finished another one to show Future TLSoulDude, also dead. He was smiling, eyes closed, a half-burned cigarette in his hand, and a huge slash in his midsection. He died from a stab-wound.

The final one was of the original TL. He was dead. His left arm was bent out of shape, apparently broken, and there were bloody patches all over him. He probably died of blood-loss.

Hikari looked at these with horror.

"How could this happen?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sylar said, "I don't immediately know how things are going to happen, I just paint them as I see them."

"Three forms of TL." She simply said, "All three…dead."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic woke up to feel an unsual pain in his wrists and ankles. When he gathered his senses, he found that he was hog-tied to a blade on a ceiling fan.

"This is the weirdest thing I woke up to since…well, last Monday." Lunatic said.

"Now, will you take back the insults made at my nationality?" Nukid asked, holding the chord the ceiling fan.

"HECK, NO!" Lunatic shouted.

"Okay. You brought this on yourself." Nukid sighed. He pulled the chord and the fan began to spin around at high enough speeds to make Loony scream. He stopped it and held out a finger (A/N: I got this from Nukid's War with the Zodiacs. Hey, it was a funny line), "How many fingers do you see?"

"Sixty-four and a half." Lunatic replied, dazedly.

"That dizzy, huh?" Nukid asked. He then asked, "Will you take it back now?"

"Never…" Lunatic moaned.

Nukid sighed before starting the ceiling fan again. At the sound of retching, the assassin pulled out an umbrella just as some puke hit it.

X Prodigy, D-Dude, and Airnaruto walked through the hall.

"So, how's Loony dealing with Nukid as his instructor?" Dimensiondude asked.

"I dunno. I'm just going to see how it's going." Airnaruto replied.

"I wonder how Nukid is dealing with the little pest…" X Prodigy said. The three then saw Nukid torturing Lunatic on the ceiling fan.

"That answers one question, but raises so many others…" Airnaruto said.

"I vote we leave now and don't get involved." D-Dude said. He and X Prodigy promptly left.

"Alright, I give up." Airnaruto said, walking over to Nukid, "WHY are you doing this?"

"You mean why I'm not training the little neck-pain or why he's tied to the ceiling fan?" Nukid asked, innocently.

"Well, you'll have to explain BOTH sooner or later. So, start where you want and end when I tell you." Airnaruto simply replied.

"Hey, HE mocked my nationality and called me Pervkid…AGAIN. I CAN'T take that lying down." Nukid simply said. The rope tying Lunatic to the ceiling fan snapped and the Fictorian Ninja hit the ground with a crash.

"Hey, Airnaruto-sensei, there's SEVEN of you. How's that possible?" Lunatic asked before passing out through dizziness.

"You've been planning that, haven't you?" Airnaruto asked.

"A little bit." Nukid replied, "It felt like I over-did it. Did I over-do it?"

"Only a bit." Airnaruto replied, "It could've been a bit more subtle."

TLSoulDude: Okay, now I'm trapped in my own mind, like last time and there's no one here…

(crickets)

TLSoulDude: Just when I need others, the epilogue starts. Anyway, where am I?!

Echo: Am I…am I…am I…

TLSoulDude: B-E-A-utiful…

???: Thank you, Bruce Almighty.

TLSoulDude: Hey! Who's there?!

???: You'll find out in the next chapter.

Next time: Grow Up—Accepting the Unacceptable!


	22. Grow Up

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid._

_I kept forgetting to say it, but HOORAY! This is my second original fic to get to the hundred-review mark!_

Chapter 23: Grow Up—Accepting the Unacceptable

TL woke from his consciousness to see that he was in the middle of…plain darkness.

"This seems familiar." TL said to himself. He called out, "Hello?" He then seemed to realize what he was doing, because he asked, "Why do I always do that when no one's around? And why am I talking to myself?"

TL's ears then heard something that was coming from the distance. He couldn't see where, but he could hear where it was coming from. It was…music? He could pick out the first verse (A/N: I do not own this song. Phil Collins does)

Come with me, I'll take you now to a place that you fear.

TL glanced around to try and find its source.

For no reason why, your heart has turned away from me and I will make you…understand.

TL followed the music. Barely inching towards it at first, then walking, then breaking into a run. He found its source—a shining ball of light.

Death in your presence…is not your fault… a voice said.

"Val Kilmer?" TL simply asked.

Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes.

The light shot a beam that hit TL, square in the chest. It did no damage, but it seemed to have winded him, judging by the fact that he was bowled over and he gasped for air.

Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find.

I am the Alpha and Omega. The voice continued.

"Are you saying you're…" TL's question was never answered, because a figure walked out. A figure that TL remembered, because it haunted his dreams.

"I never blamed you…my son." The figure stated.

"Dad?" TL simply asked.

Come with me, I'll take you there…to a place where you'll see everything you need to be the one you need to be.

"Yes. It is I." Replied TL's father. "What you've done has made your mother and I very proud…however, you still need to accept what you've consider unacceptable."

"What?" TL asked.

And all of those things that you fear…

"That our deaths weren't your fault." Was the answer TL received.

"But…the explosion…" TL stammered.

"Came from your hand, NOT your heart or mind." The father finished.

"I…I…" TL was on the brink of tears again, "I'M SORRY! I didn't want to force Lunatic into a life without a mother! I didn't want Dimensiondude to take up FULL responsibility for our clan! I didn't want…a life without you."

Will disappear from you, in time!

"It's okay." TL's father said, hugging the Fictorian Hedgehog, "Because of this meeting, you will gain something—a new form. In it, I will be with you."

Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes.

TL returned the hug, tears streaming.

Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find.

TL's father then burst into golden sparks, which hovered for moments before flying into TL's body. He felt…warm inside. He shut his eyes and thought hard. He noticed something—the pain he felt for his parents' death at his hands…was no longer there.

"Time I let go of my past." TL said, triumphantly. His crystal blue eyes shot open, but turned jade green for a few seconds before fading back to normal, "And make up for it while I'm at it!"

Lunatic121: HEY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, PERVKID!

Nukid: How many times have I told you to NEVER call me that?! And don't think I'm happy about this, either. I'd rather NOT waste my time with some obnoxious, little ninja who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a sambo, even when they're lodged in him!

Lunatic121: WHAT WAS THAT?! At least I don't go to sleep ALL the time!

Nukid: Lunatic, how stupid do you think I am?!

Lunatic121: …

Nukid: Think VERY carefully before you answer!

Lunatic121: Well, if you think you're so much better than me, how about we duke it out?!

Roscoso: Uh…

Nukid and Lunatic: STAY OUTTA THIS, ROSS!

Next time: Brawl—Lunatic vs. Nukid!

Phil Collins' Transformation.


	23. Brawl

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid._

_Incidentally,…_

_Dimensiondude: Why's TL okay with the pairing with himself and Hanabi Hyuga?_

_TLSoulDude: LOOK! I just wanted us to have a brother-sister relationship, okay?! X Prodigy interpreted it as romance, HE put it in his fic, and now I'm stuck with it, so just LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY?!_

_Never mind._

_Last time, TL met with his deceased father after a brief talk with someone. The Hedgehog's dad said that TL gained a new form and the two became one._

_This chapter's gonna have a comical twist._

Chapter 24: Brawl—Lunatic vs. Nukid

Dimensiondude, X Prodigy, and Airnaruto were…confused at best. They saw TL on the floor of his room, apparently asleep. He was twitching like crazy and even weeping. He then stopped and grinned as he said, aloud, "Time to let go of my past and make up for it while I'm at it."

"Any ideas on what's goin' on in there?" X Prodigy asked.

"X, I'm a professor and a medic, NOT a psychiatrist or a mind-reader." Dimensiondude snapped.

"I think he's accepted somethin' in there." Airnaruto simply said.

"Did you REALLY figure that out or did you just get lucky?" X Prodigy asked.

"I don't know. I just…know it." Airnaruto replied, somewhat defensively.

Inside TL's mind…

TL pulled out the UFO Blade as oncoming Heartless approached him. He cut them to ribbons as a song started playing (A/N: the chorus of a song, not the whole deal. It's Imaginary by Evanescence).

In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic staggered up, sore all over. He was on the receiving end of one of Nukid's Rokushi…again.

"Ow, my aching…" Lunatic groaned.

"Back up, Loon." Nukid simply stated, "Airnaruto said you have a lot of potential and perseverance. I've yet to see the former, but if you possess the latter, you'll get back up."

Something in Loony's mind seemed to have snapped. He jumped up and half-screamed, "HEY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, PERVKID!"

Nukid froze in place. He slowly turned around before demanding, "How many times have I told you to NEVER call me that?!" he took a deep breath before saying, barely keeping his temper "And don't think I'm happy about this, either. I'd rather NOT waste my time with some obnoxious, little ninja who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a sambo, even when they're lodged in him!"

The Fictorian Ninja knew that THIS was WAY below the belt. He roared, "WHAT WAS THAT?! At least I don't go to sleep ALL the time!"

"Lunatic, how stupid do you think I am?!" Nukid demanded.

"…"

"Think VERY carefully before you answer!" Nukid simply said.

"Well, if you think you're so much better than me, how about we duke it out?!" Lunatic snapped.

Roscoso, who was observing these happenings, tried to object, "Uh…"

"STAY OUTTA THIS, ROSS!" the assassin and Fictorian ninja said, in perfect unison.

"And was that a challenge?" Nukid asked.

"NO, it's an invitation to a tea party!" Lunatic replied, voice filled with sarcasm, "What do YOU think, P…"

"What? Life's not short enough for you?" Nukid asked, a threatening tone in his voice. Lunatic stopped, immediately. "In that case, you and me—noon at the training stadium!"

"Yeah, if you don't fall asleep first!" Lunatic sneered.

Nukid socked Lunatic.

"Wimp." The assassin simply said. WHY did Airnaruto give teaching over to HIM?!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Sylar continued his painting, trying to find how in the world the deaths of all three forms of TL could die. He painted the form of Drake, holding the broken form of Anti-TL by the neck. He also painted FTL, UFO Blade drawn standing in front of the figure of Ebon. The final one was of TL standing in front of Drago. He tried painting more, but couldn't for some reason.

"Things are just getting stranger." Sylar said, "And I'm the guy who can see how things work. And why am I talking to myself?"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

FTL sat in his room. He pulled out a packet and took a cigarette out of it. He placed it in his mouth and lit it with his left arm. With Fictorians, tobacco was a powerful hallucinogen, but FTL had enough Imagination River energy to neutralize the side-effects. He pulled on it and blew it out.

"That's hazardous, you know that?" asked a voice FTL knew.

"Hikari." He simply said. Hikari Ino walked in and coughed at the scent of burning tobacco.

"Could you put that out?" she choked.

FTL shrugged. He inhaled with the cigarette, blew out, plucked it out of his mouth, and extinguished it on his gauntlet.

"I'm used to pain." FTL stated, "A mercenary never gets enough of it."

"What happened to you, TL-san?" Hikari asked.

"FTL. I'm not that goofball you know." FTL corrected, irritably.

"Fine, FTL." Hikari said, "Don't you care anymore?"

"It's not EASY to care when all of your friends are killed." FTL replied, "I watched Ranger, Dimensiondude, AND DarkMagicianmon DIE at the hands of Ebon. Soon after, I saw the deaths of Lunatic, X Prodigy, Nukid, and even The Shadow Syndicate. Iron Mantis, Warlord Xana, Roscoso, No Limit, Wormtail, and another good number died on Ebon's order. I also watched YOU succumb to grief." FTL then sighed, "The only ones left were my wife and Airnaruto. I watched the first one die giving birth to my child. It died, too. And then I left Airnaruto. I was a mercenary…I was a bounty hunter…I was a murderer."

"Why did you become this?" Hikari asked.

"My reasons are my own." FTL snarled.

Hikari recoiled slightly. THIS was definitely not the TLSoulDude she remembered. The first one was completely open to her and treated her like a favorite relative. THIS one was withdrawn and moody and treated her like a nuisance.

"If you have nothing more to say, leave." FTL simply said.

"You're right. You're NOT TLSoulDude." Hikari snapped, "He's a better person than you'll ever be." Hikari then stormed out.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never kill me." FTL said to himself, altering the phrase slightly.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid and Lunatic stood in the training area, which drew Roscoso, Airnaruto (naturally), Sylar, and DM.

"Why are these two going at it again?" Airnaruto asked.

"Well, Lunatic's sick of Nukid already." Roscoso replied, "And Nukid's tired of the little guy not giving him any respect."

"I'm concerned about Lunatic." Airnaruto said, "Nukid's not Roscoso. Knowing him, he'll easily overpower Lunatic. D-Dude was there to help him after Ross beat him, but he's sticking around TL until he wakes up."

"Well, I have a healing factor, too." Sylar stated.

"And, knowing you, you won't let us stick a needle in you without a fight." DM replied.

"…" Sylar thought before saying, "You're right."

"Bring it, Pervkid!" Lunatic said.

"You bring it, Shrimpy!" Nukid replied. "I can beat you with anything. You name it!"

"So, I choose the weapon?" Lunatic asked.

"Yeah." Nukid replied.

"In THAT case, my weapon of choice…" Lunatic proceeded to hurl his chakram into a nearby wall and toss the Fictronian headband away. He then finished, "Is insults!"

"Insults?" Nukid asked.

"Whoever can come up with the best one wins!" Lunatic replied.

"Did Loon just say he wanted a battle of INSULTS?!" Roscoso asked.

"Yes, he did." Airnaruto sighed. Sometimes that little Fictorian would do ANYTHING to avoid physical damage from a stronger enemy.

The two then began pacing around.

"Ready?" Lunatic asked.

"Hit me with your best shot, SHORT-STACK!" Nukid snapped.

Lunatic was taken aback as he stammered, "SHORT-STACK?! YOU CALLED ME SHORT-STACK?! YOUR MOTHER'S SO FAT, WHEN SHE WALKS AROUND IN A RAIN COAT, PEOPLE SHOUT 'TAXI'!"

Nukid simply scoffed.

"You call that an insult? HERE'S an insult!" Nukid said before saying, "I wanted a mind like yours, but all the dollar stores were closed!"

The two continued their battle of insults until Lunatic appeared to have won. Nukid then tugged on Lunatic's arm.

"Hey, Loony, remember when you, D-Dude, and TL were in as Team Fictor?" Nukid asked, "Well, you were my favorite fighting team…make that SECOND favorite fighting team of all time!"

"Wait, second favorite?" Lunatic asked, "Who were first?"

"THE THREE STOOGES!" Nukid shouted. Lunatic then fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. Nukid stood up, dusted himself, shrugged, and simply said "Game over. I'll be seeing you later, little man."

"Could he lay off on the snaps at my height?" Lunatic asked before screaming, "YES, I'M SHORT! I GET THE PICTURE, OKAY?!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto walked into the medic room, where D-Dude and X Prodigy were still watching over the sleeping TL.

"So, how'd it go?" X Prodigy asked.

"Oh, Nukid said he could beat Lunatic with anything and Loony chose insults." Replied Airnaruto.

Lunatic got that from the Muppet show… D-Dude thought (A/N: he's right).

"Why don't you take Loony back?" X Prodigy asked, "Let's face fact, neither of them is enjoying it."

"Lunatic's pesky nature forces him to annoy Nukid and the guy attacks him for it." D-Dude added.

"Lunatic's gotta learn certain moves that only…" as Airnaruto was saying this, Nukid kicked down the front door.

"He's your neck pain again." The assassin simply said, "He made one too many insults!"

"Where is he?" Airnaruto asked.

"Check the restrooms." Nukid replied.

Airnaruto quickly darted into the nearest men's room. He looked into the nearest toilet and, quickly, found Lunatic jammed in there, gagged with toilet paper.

"Nukid, sometimes I don't understand you." Airnaruto simply said. He pulled out the toilet paper, causing the Fictorian Ninja to gasp for air.

"Hey, Airnaruto-sensei." Lunatic wheezed.

"Well, you're not gonna be taught by Nukid any time soon." Airnaruto simply said.

Lunatic jumped into the air and sung "Hallelujah" in a manner unusually similar to the chorus from Handal's Messiah.

Meanwhile, Nukid was walking through the halls.

"O' Lordy, Lordy. I'm free at last." Nukid simply said (A/N: not for religious reasons).

TLSoulDude: Hey, guys! I'm back!

DarkMagicianmon: Good thing, too. We're getting ready to attack Drake again.

Future TLSoulDude: Time to avenge my fallen comrades.

Airnaruto: And I've done everything you told me to. I helped find the Fictronian Headband AND I stopped Demon Ultima TL.

TLSoulDude: I thought you said we wouldn't talk about that.

Airnaruto: Sorry.

Omaddon: Too bad. You're not gettin' in without a fight!

Lunatic121: Guys, go on! I'll take him!

Roscoso: Loony, there's two of them. You'll need a partner.

Lunatic121: Have anyone in mind?

Roscoso: Well…

Next time: Rivals Unite—Rasengan and Psycho Boost Equals Pain!

That thing at the top's true and, I'm guessing, how X Prodigy did it. I was originally steamed with the guy, but I'm okay with the pairing now.


	24. Rivals Unite

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Lunatic121, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, Roscoso, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid._

_Last time, things went a bit…odd. TL is in some form of unconsciousness, Lunatic and Nukid fought in a battle of insults, and the Fictorian Ninja returned to being Airnaruto's apprentice._

Chapter 25: Rivals Unite—Rasengan and Psycho Boost Equals Pain

All we see is blackness.

"I think he's waking up." A familiar voice said.

"Ya sure?" asked another voice.

"Let's find out—we can take off his boots!" a third one asked.

THIS tore it. A hand zoomed through the air as TL returned to consciousness. The person his gauntlet hand made contact with was X Prodigy, who barely blocked.

"X, you're one of my best friends, but if you TOUCH my boots, you're a DEAD demon!" TL growled.

"Nice to see YOU, too." X Prodigy simply said.

"Glad to see you're awake, Soul." Airnaruto said, hugging the hedgehog. When TL was released, D-Dude tapped his shoulder with a claw.

"You had us worried, bro." Dimensiondude said, "You've been out for three days."

"WHAT?!" TL screamed.

"Nah." Dimensiondude chuckled, "It's only been about twelve hours."

"What happened, Soul?" Airnaruto asked, "Sylar said you were fine one moment, but passed out the next."

"Let's just say I had a few issues to sort out." TL replied, "And I was also training."

"In your head?" X asked.

"Uh…basically. Yeah." TL said.

"Airnaruto?" asked someone. Airnaruto glanced over to see Sylar in the doorway, "I finally came up with another painting. I think you should see it."

"Uh…okay." Airnaruto said, shakily. The Author Ninja was aware of Sylar's…bloody reputation. He made love to a woman, killed her, then burned her remains.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The latest painting Sylar came up with was of Airnaruto, who was holding the dead head of TL up to his chin (A/N: imagine Hellboy with Professor Broom's body).

"THIS sorta looks yaoi, don't ya think?" Airnaruto asked.

"I know." Sylar replied, "But the writer says that's not what it's like between you two."

"Oh, thank God." Airnaruto sighed. He then returned to the matter at hand, "So, you think this is really gonna happen?"

"I don't think. I know." Sylar replied, "I killed the artist, Isaac Mendez. He could paint the future, so I can, too. One way or another, this is gonna happen."

"So, I'm going to die?" asked someone. FTL appeared, upside-down, on the ceiling.

"Guess you don't lose THAT talent." Airnaruto said.

"Apparently." FTL said, jumping down. He glanced at the portrait showing his own death. He cocked his head to one side, "Strange, isn't it?" he asked, "How you can't tear your eyes away from a picture depicting your own death…"

"Yeah, strange." Airnaruto said, darkly. He never liked FTL…

"Looks like, sometime," Sylar said, "Airnaruto, you'll lose one of your best friends."

Airnaruto couldn't take his eyes away from the scene of his friend's death. He walked out with FTL. When they were gone, Sylar took a cloth off another canvas. It showed him boarding a ship with TL, who held a hand out to a group of authors, including his brothers, Hikari, DM, Airnaruto, Ranger, and X Prodigy.

"And I'd better start packing…" Sylar whispered. He glanced over to his other paintings, which involved TL with various people—a bipedal Siberian tiger, Hanabi Hyuga (Naruto), Rattrap (Beast Machines), Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Ratchet and Clank, and Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog), "And better wait for some more people."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL walked out to the bridge, hands outstretched like some kind of hero who survived a horrific battle.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, "I'm back!"

I miss that version of Soul. Future Airnaruto thought to himself.

"Good thing, too." DM said, grinning at the hedgehog's quick recovery. He then jabbed his thumb at a map, which was being tended to by Dimensiondude, "We're getting ready to attack Drake again."

"GREAT!" Lunatic shouted, "I can't wait to get back at Johan for picking around in my brain!"

"I thought you already got back at him." Ranger stated.

"I did?" Lunatic asked.

Ranger dropped the subject, seeing as Lunatic couldn't remember in his bout of insanity…well, when he was more insane than usual, anyway.

"Time to avenge my fallen comrades." Future TLSoulDude said, quietly and venomously.

"And we've got everything we need." Airnaruto added, "We've found UFO Blade, found the Fictronian Headband, AND I stopped Demon Ultima TL."

TL's eyes darkened and his head drooped slightly. "I thought you said we wouldn't talk about that." TL murmured.

"Sorry." Airnaruto said, remembering the pact that he and the Fictorian Hedgehog made.

"When will we get there?" X Prodigy asked.

"This time tomorrow." DM replied, "Rest well today."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Anti-TL sat, moodily, on a seat in the castle that Drake, the Darksides, and the Anti-Authors had occupied since TL exploded. Drake told him all about that happening…

Enter flashback…

_Airnaruto saw the huge crater in the wall that Knuckles made. He saw the bulked-up Drake and DM duking it out and saw...TL taking off his gauntlet. He then remembered what TL said would happen if he used his powers, willingly, after removing his gloves. He jumped in and began running to TL._ "_SoulDude, what're you doing?!" Airnaruto shouted._ _TLSoulDude took off his gauntlet and flung it aside._ _  
"Doing what I have to..." TL grunted._ "_But…"_ _Drake and DM then saw TL remove his circuited glove and fling it to the area where his gauntlet was. On the top of his left hand were two Japanese symbols—one stood for wisdom and the other for love. On the other hand (literally), the two Japanese symbols were for power and hate. The symbols on his left hand began glowing blue and the bluish energy that happened whenever TL levitated objects appeared around his entire arm. The symbols on his right hand began glowing red and red electricity began sparking across his entire right arm. He turned to his two friends with a look of determination on his face._ "_I've gotta do it, guys." TL said, determined._ "_SoulDude, you can't!" DM shouted._ "_What about your brothers?!" Airnaruto shouted._

"I know." TL said, dipping his head. He then said, "Tell them what happened." TL turned to DM with a somewhat playful expression on his face. He simply said, "And this is my choice. Can't stop me now. You have to get at least twenty miles away to avoid the explosion…" "_TL, you're my friend!" Airnaruto shouted._ "_Airnaruto, he's made his choice." DM said, "We can't stop him."_ _DM and Airnaruto then vanished as TL turned to Drake._ "_Consider this the end…for us BOTH!" TL shouted._ _Drake charged forward only to get blocked by a shield of rocks. TL then thrust out his right hand and shocked Darkstar with his lightning._ _  
"Too late…" the Fictorian Hedgehog said, coldly._

All the energy stored up in TL then burst in a purple explosion, consuming the entire fortress and anyone unfortunate enough to be trapped inside.

End flashback…

But the Fictorian was wrong. Neither of the two died. TL managed to slip his gloves back on moments before what could have been his own demise and Drake created an energy shield mere moments before the explosion.

BlackCatRin then sat down next to him. He found her as a scared teen, who had next to no control over her powers. He promised her control. He delivered, alright.

"What's our next mission from Master Darkstar?" Cat asked.

"Sentry duty." Anti-TL replied, "He wants us to wait for those pesky authors."

"You wanna get back at that assassin, don't you?" BlackCat asked.

"No, I want to kiss him on the lips." Anti-TL spat, sarcastically, "What do YOU think?!"

"No need to get touchy." BlackCat said, "If it weren't for ME, Johan and Omaddon wouldn't have gotten that pesky Ninja's memories."

"You didn't even BOTHER to take our plan!" Anti-TL roared.

"What is with you?!" BlackCat demanded, "I even VOUCH for you!"

"What makes you think that I NEED vouching?!" Anti-TL snarled. He screwed his eyes shut, but soon felt something on his face. He opened them to find that he was KISSING BlackCatRin. Cat apparently noticed this and their kiss immediately ended.

"What was THAT for?" BlackCat asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know." Anti-TL replied, coldly, but slowly blushing, "But if anyone asks, we lie."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next day, the Authors arrived in the place where Drake's base was, according to Sylar.

"Guess the psycho wasn't lying." Ranger said.

"Why would I lie?" Sylar asked.

"I was just saying…" Ranger replied.

"Too bad. You're not gettin' in without a fight!" snapped someone. Johan and Omaddon appeared in front of the Authors.

"Chaos Dopes!" Lunatic screamed.

"That's DUO, you twit!" Johan snapped.

"Hmph. You two aren't so tough." FTL said, "I killed BOTH of you in the future without breaking a sweat."

"Whatever, Sam Elliot." Omaddon growled.

Lunatic then walked forward and said, "Guys, go on! I'll take on Omadork!"

"OMADDON!" Omaddon shouted. The Fictorian Ninja was making him angry, VERY angry. He then sneered, "Besides, you're at a disadvantage, shrimp. We've got you out-numbered!"

"He's right, Loony." Roscoso said, "There's two of them. You'll need a partner."

"Have anyone in mind?" Lunatic asked.

"Well…" Roscoso said, mock thinking.

"You wanna help?" Lunatic asked.

"Naturally." Replied Ross.

"Fine by me!" Lunatic said, smiling from ear to ear, "So, we set our rivalry aside for now?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ross answered.

"Okay, Loony and Ross will tangle with Johan and Omaddon." DM said, "The rest of us will move on."

TL made a scowl at Johan. He quickly wiped it off his face with a casual look as he said, "Hey, Johan, there's still something in your face AND IT'S STILL MY FIST!" TL tossed an aura arm into Johan's face.

"Alright, Soul, you can maim Johan another time." Nukid said, dragging TL away.

"YOU HURT LOONY!" TL barked, "YOUR TAIL'S MINE!"

"Thank you, TLSoulDude." Dimensiondude said, adding his force to drag TL away. They succeeded, leaving Roscoso and Lunatic behind.

"I call dibs on Johan." Lunatic said, pulling out the Fictronian Headband and tying it around his head.

"Feeling hyper yet?" Ross asked.

"Nope." Lunatic replied. He then froze up and the sound of malfunctioning machinery seemed to come out of his head.

"Hey, Loon? You alright?" Ross asked.

Lunatic's next statement was so fast Roscoso couldn't register it. He then darted up so close to Johan that the Darkside had to cross his eyes in order to keep him in focus.

"HEY! Irememberyou,you'retheweirdowhohurtme! SonowI'mgonnahurtyaback!" Lunatic said, quickly and sounding sugar high. He then made several hand-signs before saying, "WATER-STYLE! WATERSHARKBOMBJUTSU!"

A burst of water came out of the ground to soak Johan and send him flying back. Lunatic zipped forward to do a Mario-esque uppercut to catch Johan under the jaw and send him upward. Loony then pulled out his chakram and began spinning them in a buzz-saw manner. Johan did a sweep-kick, but Lunatic quickly jumped over it.

"HAHA! YOUTHINKYOU'RESOTOUGH! BUTI'MSTILLTOUGHER!" Lunatic then brought his foot smashing into Johan's face.

"Crap." Johan swore, massaging his jaw, "It's like that little neck-pain can see everything I do coming!"

While Johan was saying this, Lunatic was jabbering away in some tune all the while River Dancing.

Roscoso and Omaddon were staring at this.

"What the heck's goin' on?" Omaddon asked.

"Well, whoever wears the Fictronian Headband goes insane, so it's driven Loony crazy." Omaddon stared at Ross, who quickly corrected, "Well, crazier than usual."

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting now?" Omaddon asked.

"Good point." Ross said, shifting into his Deoxys form, "LET'S RUMBLE!"

Ross took off and landed next to Loony.

"Any bright ideas?"

"JUSTONE,STRANGEPOKEMONGUY. I'LLHAVETODITCHTHEHEADBAND,THOUGH." Lunatic said, rapidly. He took off the headband and sighed, "What'd I miss?"

"Well, you've ticked Johan off and you said you had a plan." Ross said.

"Oh. Right." Lunatic said. He concentrated hard. Red aura began dancing around him. His hair mussed up as he said in the Quinton Flynn voice, "Not quite there…" Lunatic screwed his eyes up more and the red aura began dancing like crazy. Lunatic suddenly grew taller and blue chakra began coming out of him like open flame.

"What just happened?" Johan asked.

Lunatic pointed a finger and said, in a ghostly voice, "Go to Hell!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, pest?" Omaddon asked.

"You're going down!" Lunatic hissed.

"We're not gonna have one of those sappy conversations, are we?" Johan asked.

"I don't think so." Ross said.

"If our special powers are explosive when we're AGAINST each other," Lunatic said.

"Then imagine how much punch they'd have when we combine them!" Ross finished.

In Lunatic's hand, a larger ball of chakra began to form and in Ross', psychic energy began to form.

"RASENGAN!" Lunatic screamed.

"PSYCHO-BOOST!" Ross shouted.

The two turned around, placed their attacks in each other's hand and wheeled around to face the Chaos Duo. They flew forward and…

BLAM!

The explosion was so deep, it cracked the sewer below. Lunatic reverted to his original form, breathing heavily.

"Never…had to…go second…stage Ultima…in my…entire life." The Fictorian Ninja gasped.

Ross reverted back and held out his hand.

"NOW, we're rivals again." Ross said. Lunatic took his hand and got heaved onto his feet.

"Let's get the others!"

Reporter: TLSoulDude, what would you do to someone who made a yaoi pairing with you in it?

TLSoulDude: I'D KILL 'EM!

Dimensiondude: Uh, TL? It's time to run the epilogue for the next episode.

TLSoulDude: Oh. Sorry.

Screech: Go on, hedgehog! Hit me with all you've got!

TLSoulDude: I…can't…

Nukid: Why're you hesitating, Soul?

TLSoulDude: The guy can't even fight back…

Sylar: Then let ME deal with him. You're not a killer, Soul. I am.

Next time: Clashing Destinies—Sonic vs. Super!


	25. Clashing Destinies

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, The Shadow Syndicate, and Nukid._

_Last time, TLSoulDude woke up after his mental training. Sylar showed a picture to Airnaruto, depicting TL's death, but there is still hope. Darkstar saw the Author Fighters' arrival coming and prepared for it. Lunatic and Roscoso teamed up to defeat the Chaos Duo. What awaits out heroes? This chapter reveals it!_

Chapter 26: Clashing Destinies—Sonic vs. Super

The Authors walked through the new base, Dimensiondude whistling in admiration (an incredible feat, considering he's got no lips).

"Hate to say it, but Drake sure picked some good digs." The Fictorian Dragonsaur commented.

"Well, then, you'll be happy knowing that this is the last sight you'll ever see!"

Anti-TL, BlackCatRin, and Screech the Bat fall out of nowhere.

"Too bad Lord Darkstar saw your coming and set US up." BlackCat sneered.

"Forget the others." TL growled, looking his Anti-Author right in the eye before asking, "How about a rematch?"

"We start NOW!"

Without a moment's notice, Anti-TL's left hand shifted into a machine gun, which began to open-fire on TL. The Fictorian Hedgehog barely had time to register it as he jumped, nimbly, away. Anti-TL's hand then shifted into a battleaxe and he charged at TL.

Strangely, a playful look came across TL's face. He then crouched slightly, tapping his feet, arms outstretched.

"Everybody dance now." TL simply said.

When Anti-TL swung his axe at TL, the hedgehog leaned to one side to dodge it. Anti-TL swung time and time again, but the resident Ultima Master kept ducking, leaning, and jumping to avoid it. It was almost as if the hedgehog were…HE WAS!

"You're evading me through DANCING?!" Anti-TL snarled.

It was true. Through watching various music videos, TL had formed a form of evasion, which he called the Way of the Dancer, as opposed to Dimensiondude's, which was called the Way of the Dragon.

"Let's see how you'd like to be fricasseed!" BlackCat snarled, summoning a handful of fire, which she hurled at TL.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Dimensiondude snarled, jumping in the way of the fireball. He came out without a scratch. "I'm fireproof." Dimensiondude said, proudly, he then said, snorting fire, "Let's see if YOU are!" Dimensiondude inhaled before spitting his fire, which took the form of a blizzard of flaming-hot arrows.

Sylar glanced over to Screech.

"Hello, Screech." Sylar simply greeted.

"I read your profile." Screech growled, "And you've got super-hearing! How about you HEAR THIS!"

Screech opened his mouth and a flurry of sonic waves came out of his mouth. Sylar yelled in agony and clutched his ears to try and prevent the noise, which was more painful than the time Mohinder interrogated him with a tuning fork.

"SHUT UP, SCREECH!" Sylar roared. His voice actually bowled Screech off his feet. As the damage done to his ears was repaired, Sylar remembered the power he obtained from the criminal, Jessie. He then, mentally, slapped himself for forgetting. He DID have Charlene Andrews' super memory, after all. With a flick of his fingers, Screech was slammed into the wall. Several hunks of metal flew over and attached themselves to Screech.

"DON'T kill him, Gabriel." DM snapped.

"My name is Sylar." Sylar corrected, irritably, "And I won't. I'll just…do this."

Sylar stroked a finger on the hunks of metal. Most of the Authors had to rub their eyes, to be sure. Yes, there was no doubt about it. Sylar turned the pieces of metal into solid GOLD!

"I got this when I killed the Company leader, Bob Bishop." Sylar said, as if he had gotten the power at a store before anyone else.

TL and Anti-TL continued their brawl. TL held out his hand, which pulsated with red lights. His fingers then sprung apart as he shouted, "LIGHTNING CLAWS!"

Five claws made out of pure electricity sprung out of TL's hand. He swung it at Anti-TL, slicing at the Anti-Author's midsection and gut. They couldn't harm him, due to their nature of not injuring vital areas, but they still sent volts of electricity pulsing through his body. He yelled as the claws sliced him twice. TL then grabbed Anti-TL's metallic glove and pulled. Surprisingly, the hand came off, leaving a stump with a metal slot on it. Anti-TL thrust it to TL's face so that it was close enough to kiss is…which the Fictorian Hedgehog didn't attempt.

"THIS is your legacy, "Ultima Master"." Anti-TL snarled, "When you caused that explosion, my left forearm was crushed underneath the rubble. Master Darkstar was kind enough to amputate it and give me a better replacement."

"Drake wouldn't know kindness if it bit him in the nuts!" TL snarled.

"NEVER INSULT MASTER DRAKE IN FRONT OF ME!" Anti-TL snarled. His arm began to glow with a green aura. The metal arm flew over to the stump and he flexed his fingers. Red light gathered at Anti-TL's hand.

Early on in the fight, the other Authors wanted to join, but were stopped by FTL.

"Stay outta this." The Futuristic Hedgehog commanded, "This is their fight…"

TL then began glowing with a pink energy as he flexed his arms, involuntarily, to try and contain the energy.

"Chaos…"

Anti-TL's body began to glow with red energy as he crossed his arms.

"Chaos…"

"Oh, crap." D-Dude swore.

"BLAST!" the two shouted.

BOOM!

The portion of the castle they were occupying was virtually leveled due to the combined Chaos Blasts. Sylar caught a good deal of the explosion, but his injuries healed via Claire Bennet's power. Dimensiondude's healing factor took care of his injuries. BlackCat managed to blow the explosion away from her and Screech.

TL and Anti-TL snarled and looked ready to continue fighting. That is, until…

"Anti-TLSoulDude! I know your future!"

Anti-TL's left hand shifted into a gun as he pointed it at the speaker—Future Airnaruto.

"I know what Drake's planning for you." Future Airnaruto growled, "And you won't like it!"

"SPILL IT!" Anti-TL barked.

Future Airnaruto inhaled before saying, "He planned to kill you after he killed Sylar. He somehow took Sylar's ability and took yours when he killed you."

Anti-TL froze in place. It COULDN'T be true! But then…that dream…with F D-Dude, FTL, and FL121…

"You want proof?" FTL asked. He pulled out a picture. It showed Drake absorbing some light from Anti-TL, "It was the last painting Sylar ever did."

"And I can paint the future." Sylar added.

Anti-TL tried to deny it, but couldn't…the evidence was overwhelming. WAS this Master Darkstar's plan all along? DID he just want him for his powers? There was one simple answer to these questions—yes. His mechanical hand shifted back to normal and he began to breathe, shakily.

"What?" asked DM.

Anti-TL glanced up and simply said, "I'm yours."

BlackCat walked over to Anti-TL. She said, "So am I."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The two newcomers walked off with the Authors, but DM lagged behind to speak with FTL and Sylar.

"Who dies first?" DM asked, "Out of curiosity."

"I don't know." Sylar replied, "Like I said, I don't know HOW these things happen. I just paint them."

"I'm sure that I die first." FTL said, blandly, "Then TLSoulDude, then Anti-TL."

"How do you know that?" DM asked.

"I can just…sense that this is the end of the trail for me." FTL replied, "One way or another, my relationship with Ebon ends here…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drago walked next to Ebon.

"Those Authors are coming next. Should I tangle with 'em?" the dragon-boy asked.

"No." Ebon replied, holding out two glowing orbs, "The old cowboy and Author Ninja will be coming. I want to…complete my collection."

Future TLSoulDude: YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!

Ebon: Why did you think I killed the strongest Author Fighters PERSONALLY?!

Future Airnaruto: DAMN YOU, EBON! You'll PAY for this!

Next Time: Stolen Powers—Two Authors vs. Nine!


	26. Stolen Powers

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, The Shadow Syndicate, Nukid, Future TLSoulDude, and Future Airnaruto._

_Last time, Anti-TL and his group tried to stop the Author Fighters from advancing. Despite all that, Sylar managed to incapacitate Screech. TL and Anti-TL rumbled for a while, but Future Airnaruto revealed that Drake originally planned to kill Anti-TL for his powers. With that information, Anti-TL and BlackcatRin defected from the Darksides and joined the Authors. FTL revealed that, of the three forms of TL, he would be the first to die. Now, Ebon is going to reveal a weapon that might cause the downfall of the Future Fictorian and Ninja._

Chapter 27: Stolen Powers—Two Authors vs. Nine

The two newcomers walked off with the Authors, but DM lagged behind to speak with FTL and Sylar.

"Who dies first?" DM asked, "Out of curiosity."

"I don't know." Sylar replied, "Like I said, I don't know HOW these things happen. I just paint them."

"I'm sure that I die first." FTL said, blandly, "Then TLSoulDude, then Anti-TL."

"How do you know that?" DM asked.

"I can just…sense that this is the end of the trail for me." FTL replied, "One way or another, my relationship with Ebon ends here…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drago walked next to Ebon.

"Those Authors are coming next. Should I tangle with 'em?" the dragon-boy asked.

"No." Ebon replied, holding out two glowing orbs, "The old cowboy and Author Ninja will be coming. I want to…complete my collection."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Future TLSoulDude and Airnaruto sat back in the next room. The other Authors went ahead, leaving the two.

"Now we wait." Future Airnaruto said.

"I never asked for you to come, Airnaruto." FTL stated for the second time.

"I know. I chose to." Future Airnaruto replied, "Because we're still friends, Soul."

"As far as I'm concerned, those days are long gone." FTL said, grimly.

"As are the rest of your days!" snarled a voice. Out of nowhere, the form of Ebon burst out, looking like his usual combination between Drake Darkstar, Marvel's Deathlok, and Vilgax from Ben 10.

"Hey, Ebon." Future Airnaruto said before adding, playfully, "The years have NOT been kind to ya!"

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS, AUTHOR!" Ebon snarled, his robotic vocabulator whined out of the venom in his voice, "BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, I LOST MORE THAN BODY PARTS! I LOST SERVANTS!"

"I enjoyed killing the Chaos Duo personally…" FTL said, smugly.

Enter flashback…

FTL, still voiced by Matthew Broderick and looking the same…minus the shadow, was fighting the Chaos Duo single-handed. He ducked around a whiplash from Johan's whip and hopped over Omaddon, who was charging in.

"Let this be a MESSAGE to Drake the Bastard!" FTL snarled, out of character, seeing as he was never the profane type.

His left hand glowed aqua green and the Aura Arm zipped over to Omaddon. A sickening crunch came from the Chaos Ninja. The Aura Arm was three times stronger than a professional weight-lifer's. One movement broke Omaddon's neck. Johan then snarled.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, RODENT!" Johan barked, leaping towards FTL.

The Fictorian Hedgehog simply moved aside and touched the ground with his right hand. Ruby-red crystals then spiked out of the ground. Johan only had time for one scream in terror before he was impaled on them.

"Hope the message gets through…" FTL said, casually. He walked away, leaving the Chaos Duo, dead.

End flashback…

"I found them, alright!" Ebon snarled, "You killed a good number of my loyal soldiers, cowboy."

"I know. And I'm proud of it." FTL said, blandly.

"But look at yourself NOW!" Ebon growled, "You're as bad as ME now, rodent."

FTL sighed before closing his eyes. "First of all, I'm a hedgehog." He corrected. He then stared at the sky and continued, "God knows I've made my share of mistakes and wrongs. I just hope that He sees fit to give me a second chance."

"You already have one, Soul." Future Airnaruto said, "Remember what your past self said?"

Enter flashback…

TL walked in front of FTL earlier that day.

"Hey, me!" TL said, "I managed to get the Archangel form!"

FTL nearly, NEARLY smiled and commented, "Congratulations. Your chances just went from none to slim."

End flashback…

"But, how about we stop this conversing?" FTL asked. He pulled out the UFO Blade and pointed it at Ebon.

"You cannot harm a god!" Ebon snarled.

"You're no god." FTL stated, "You're a demon. And I'm sending you back to Hell…"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ebon snarled.

FTL flew forward. His sword met mechanical limb and the fight began.

Airnaruto hurled kunai at Ebon, but the Futuristic Darkside Leader blocked with one of his mechanical arms. The Future Author Ninja then jumped at Ebon, throwing his leg down in a kick. Ebon suddenly grabbed the foot and swung the airbending ninja around. He didn't notice FTL running towards him. Ebon caught the Fictorian Hedgehog in his mechanical grip. He then noticed that FTL was glowing with dark blue light. Pain shot through his hand as several midnight-blue spikes made of pure energy appeared on virtually ever point on the left side of FTL's body.

"My powers have been evolving for fifteen years." FTL growled, "Did you expect me to be the same one-trick pony?"

"The question is did YOU?!" Ebon snarled. He hurled the two aside and held his hand out. To everyone's surprise, chakra began to swirl in his fist, "RASENGAN!" He flew forward and Future Airnaruto barely jumped aside to dodge it. He still felt like someone had punched him.

"That…was Lunatic's move." Future Airnaruto said, dumbstruck, "I should know. I taught it to him!"

Sudden realization came over FTL's face. It then twisted into a snarl as he snarled, "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"I thought it was obvious, seeing as how you figured out how I took Anti-TL's powers." Ebon scoffed, "Why did you think I killed some of the strongest Author Fighters PERSONALLY?! I stole their powers when I killed them!"

"EBON!" Future Airnaruto shouted, enraged. THIS act was more insulting than anything Ebon had done before. "I'll KILL YOU for this!"

"Come and try." Ebon challenged. Future Airnaruto flew at Ebon and held out a fist-full of kunai. Ebon simply thrust out his hand and barked, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Future Airnaruto was hit, full on by the blast. His colors inverted before shattering. He flew into the wall and made a good-sized crater.

"Chief's…move…" was all Airnaruto managed to say.

"The signature move of DarkMagicianmon." Ebon said, smugly, "He was your best friend. And I'm going to kill you with his power." He then asked, "Pretty poetic, isn't it?"

"Poetic my foot!" FTL snarled. Ebon cracked his jaw and spat out a burst of fire, which met FTL's blue fire.

The two fought the others flame to no avail. Ebon then called it off.

"Your big brother could do that." Ebon snorted.

"And I have this." FTL stated. He pulled out a long gun and shot at Ebon. The blow caused his arm to fly back. FTL reloaded it and fired again at Ebon's face. He reloaded it a third time and shot at Ebon's eyeball. It went right through it. Ebon fell to the ground and clawed at the pain. "That's it for you, jerk-face." FTL stated.

"You wish!" Ebon barked. The wounds then healed over in a matter of milliseconds. "The combined healing factors of Sylar, Iron Mantis, AND Dimensiondude have made me all but indestructible!"

FTL snarled. His body then began glowing with pink light.

"Chaos…" he growled.

Ebon crossed his arms. Time to use the power he got from that Pokemorph…

"Chaos…" Ebon said.

"SOUL, HE'LL BLOCK IT!" Future Airnaruto shouted.

"BLAST!" FTL shouted.

"SHIELD!" Ebon shouted.

The explosion caused the roof to fly off the tree as if pulled up by invisible giants and crumbled away. Ebon had suffered no damage, due to Chaos Shield's effects. FTL slumped down. The Chaos Blast had taken a lot out of him. Ebon then grabbed him by the neck and heaved him up.

"Your powers have caused me a lot of grief, Fictorian." He stated, holding out his right index finger, "But I'd like to see how they work."

He began to slowly move his finger across. The skin on FTL's forehead began to part, pouring gallons of blood onto the ground. Future Airnaruto then did something he never did before…he tapped into the Force. He had been trained by Mace Windu after all. He had one trick that could save FTL's life. It wouldn't work twice, but it was still a good one. He tapped into the Force energy around Ebon's mechanical hand and reversed the electrodrivers. Ebon's hand sprung open and FTL fell, limply, to the ground. Future Airnaruto then caused a burst of wind to bowl Ebon off his feet. He ran towards FTL and quickly used medical ninjutsu to seal the wound and heal the skull. FTL's eyes sprung open.

"You're welcome." Future Airnaruto said.

Future Airnaruto then flew through the sky via telekinesis and hit the wall. FTL then flew right next to him. Ebon walked over, looking like a lion that was observing two plump, delicious gazelle.

"Your powers will bring my collection of Author powers to eleven." He said, "You two came oh-so-close to killing me, but now I shall have your power."

An idea then came to FTL. He knew his place in all this. He jammed his hands onto Ebon's arm.

"You want my power?!" he demanded, eyes glowing pink as he siphoned the Imagination River into Ebon's arm, "THEN TAKE IT! ALL OF IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ebon demanded in slight shock.

"You may have powers that bring you to virtually god level." FTL said, "But you're more machine than human now. Your mechanical body has limits. My Imagination River energy will push it PAST its limits!"

"NO!" Ebon screamed, "I AM A GOD!"

"No." Future Airnaruto simply said, "You're dead."

The pink energy began to spark out of Ebon's arms and he roared in pain. Future Airnaruto managed to break free from the telekinesis, but FTL kept his hand on Ebon. Ebon tried to thrash free, but FTL kept his hand on the Darkside leader's arm. Ebon roared in pain one last time before the pink energy exploded out. Airnaruto blew it away with airbending…but was mere moments too late. A sharp shard of Ebon's armor flew through the air and impaled the Future Fictorian Hedgehog, rupturing vital organs. FTL fell to the ground.

"SOUL!" Future Airnaruto shouted. He stood next to FTL, whose hands were glowing, "What's happening?"

"My power's leaving my body. I'm dyin'." FTL said, "I'm gonna explode."

"But your gloves are on!" Future Airnaruto said.

"Doesn't matter." FTL replied, "I die and this entire place is gonna go boom like last time."

"Not if I can stop it!" Future Airnaruto said.

"Your airbending's not gonna stop this one." FTL said, "This is made of energy, not fire."

"There's one place where the explosion can't harm anyone." Future Airnaruto replied, pointing up, "The sky. I'll get ya up there."

"But, you'll die, too." FTL wheezed.

"It'll be better than letting you go off and everyone else does instead." Future Airnaruto replied. His mind was made.

"I love ya like a brother, Airnaruto." FTL said.

"Same here, Soul." Airnaruto said, "Should we get going?"

"It's not as if we're in any hurry." FTL said, a laugh coming out.

"So, my buddy's still in there somewhere." Future Airnaruto said.

Future Airnaruto then grabbed FTL by the back of the poncho before jumping. His airbending caused his jump to be magnified by a good amount. Seconds ticked by. Then, a purple explosion appeared in the skies. The two then went to see their friends once again…

Dimensiondude: Isn't there usually an epilogue at this point?

TLSoulDude: Well…

Lunatic121: Oh, great. He ran out of fight ideas…AGAIN!

TLSoulDude: Hey, it's not easy with a group this big!

Dimensiondude: And here we are, after TL Chronicle, in the same predicament.

TLSoulDude: Alright, if anyone has any ideas for the next battle, submit it in a review and I'll see what I can do.


	27. Ranger vs Vordan pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, FTL and Future Airnaruto stayed behind to fight their battle. It turned out that their opponent was Ebon, Drake's future self. After a few short bouts, they found that Ebon had stolen the powers of all the Authors he had killed. FTL then forced Ebon to absorb his power through his machine-based body, causing it to short-circuit and explode. However, a flying piece of metal impaled FTL, mortally wounding him. Dying, FTL's Imagination River energy was forced out of him. Due to Future Airnaruto's quick thinking, he used his airbending to extend a jump. The resulting explosion killed the two friends. What happens next? Stay tuned._

Chapter 28: Ranger vs. Vordan pt. 1—Two Warriors

The Authors saw the explosion go off in the sky.

"Are they…dead?" Airnaruto asked.

Sylar sighed before closing his eyes. He let his super-hearing take over. He heard several things hit the ground. He opened his eyes and simply said, "The only thing left of them now is ash."

"And the only thing that'll be left of you Authors will be a bloody pulp!" snarled a low, gravelly voice.

Someone the appeared in a burst of scarlet flames. It was a man in his early twenties with brown hair that fell to his shoulder blades. He had a good amount of stubble on his face and a scar that went from his left temple to his right cheek. His eyes were the same color as the flames that he appeared in. He was wearing black, Sith Lord-esque robes.

"Who're you?" DM asked.

"Does it matter to a dead man?" the man asked (A/N: I'd like this guy to be voiced by Jim Byrne. He did Thrust on Beast Machines), raising a hand before balling it into a fist.

"Yeah, we'd like to know who killed us." Nukid stated, sarcastically, "Actually, we wanna know what name we'd write on your tombstone."

"The name's Vordan." The man snorted, "The top fighter of the Legion of Darkness!"

"Legion of Darkness?" DM asked. THIS rang a bell… "You worked with Wraith, didn't you?" he asked. He then remembered the person Darth Ben mentioned—the fear-monger, Wraith, who had possessed Alyssalioness and refused to die until he had been stabbed by Ben's lightsaber…four times.

"Yes, I work for Wraith." Vordan replied.

"Wraith's dead, just so you know." X Prodigy stated, "Darth Ben Valor killed him personally."

"Think that, if you will." Vordan said, "One of you is goin' DOWN!"

"I'll deal with this joker." Ranger said, pulling out his sword and pointed it at Vordan with an accusing finger, "To trump a warrior, you'll NEED a warrior."

"Try to come out of it, alive." TL said, "You haven't fulfilled your vow to…castrate Loony."

"I know." Ranger replied, "That's why I'll kill him."

"Move out." DM commanded. The Authors took off, leaving the Twilight Warrior to deal with the Darkness.

"Hope you're ready for the fiercest fight you've ever been in." Vordan growled.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that." Ranger replied.

Vordan's hands were suddenly covered in darkness. When the shadows faded, a pair of silver tiger-claws was on his left hand and a long battle-axe appeared in his right hand. He swung the axe around, one-handed, before striking the ground with it. Ranger, despite himself, was impressed.

"You swing that around with ONE hand?" he asked.

"Yeah." Vordan said.

Vordan then charged into Ranger and swung his axe down on Ranger's blade and immediately began putting his weight down on it. Ranger strained. Vordan was a heck of a lot stronger than he looked. Ranger was steadily giving way under the Darkness' strength.

"DAMN IT!" Ranger growled, bringing his knee into Vordan's gut. Vordan's mouth flew open as he was winded. Ranger then slashed at the Darkness' arm, however Vordan regained himself and blocked the blow with his tiger claws.

"I'm not the top warrior of the Legion for nothin'!" Vordan scoffed.

"What's this Legion of Darkness?" Ranger asked.

"Does it matter to a dead man?" Vordan asked.

"Is that your catch-phrase, 'cause it's gettin' old, FAST." Ranger then pulled out the M6C before shooting at Vordan. The warrior Darkness blocked each blow before swinging it across Ranger's gun, cleaving it in half.

"Son of a…" Ranger growled at the remains of his gun. He pulled out his sword and swung it at Vordan. The Darkness blocked the blow with his tiger claws, but Ranger pulled an arrow out and jammed it into the hand that was blocking the blow. Vordan snarled, but made no sign that he had an arrow in his left hand, even as it went straight through.

"Are you like those guys on Brisingr?!" Ranger snarled as he pulled placed his feet on Vordan's chest and kicked away, "Those guys who can't feel pain?"

"Oh, I feel it." Vordan replied as he pulled the arrow out of his hand, "I just save it for later." Vordan then tightened his grip on the arrow, snapping it clean in half.

Ranger flew forward with his sword drawn. Vordan caught the blow with his hand and took the sword out of Ranger's hands. He then slashed at Ranger with both his weapons, sending the Twilight to the ground with lacerated skin and clothing. He staggered up and winced as he touched his leg. An axe-blow had caused a deep wound and nearly cut it to the bone.

"Already on the ropes?" Vordan asked, "I thought you were a warrior."

"SHUT UP!" Ranger snapped, pulling out a gun. He fired at Vordan three times. Two bullets were blocked, the third one buried itself in the warrior Darkness' leg. Vordan roared in pain as he sunk to one leg. Ranger reached over and picked up his blade, which he used his sword as a crutch as he got to his feet. At this point, he REALLY wanted to know the Cure spell. It would've come in handy. He made a mental note to ask somebody about it. But, for now, he had to polish off this miserable jerk. He pulled up the sword, falling to his knees in the process. The killing blow was simply turned into a rake that went across Vordan's shoulder.

"You and I ain't so different." Vordan commented, "We've both been trained in the way of the warrior."

"I know." Ranger admitted before saying, "But I'm better than you."

"Oh, really?" Vordan asked as shadows began to dance around his skin, turning it into a midnight blue color, "Well, we'll just see about that…"

"Oh, crap." Ranger swore.

Ranger: Damn! It's bad enough that I had to fight this guy with a bad leg and NOW, I've gotta deal with this form.

Vordan: And, in THIS form, you WILL BE A DEAD MAN! MARK MY WORDS!

Ranger: This isn't gonna be easy…

Next time: Ranger vs. Vordan pt. 2—Curse Seal vs. Darkness Mode!


	28. Ranger vs Vordan pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Ranger stayed behind to deal with the Legion of Darkness member, Vordan. After an explosive battle, Ranger managed to gain an upper hand…until Vordan started to change. What happens next? Read and find out!_

Chapter 28: Ranger vs. Vordan pt. 2—Curse Seal vs. Darkness Mode

"Already on the ropes?" Vordan asked, "I thought you were a warrior."

"SHUT UP!" Ranger snapped, pulling out a gun. He fired at Vordan three times. Two bullets were blocked, the third one buried itself in the warrior Darkness' leg. Vordan roared in pain as he sunk to one leg. Ranger reached over and picked up his blade, which he used his sword as a crutch as he got to his feet. At this point, he REALLY wanted to know the Cure spell. It would've come in handy. He made a mental note to ask somebody about it. But, for now, he had to polish off this miserable jerk. He pulled up the sword, falling to his knees in the process. The killing blow was simply turned into a rake that went across Vordan's shoulder.

"You and I ain't so different." Vordan commented, "We've both been trained in the way of the warrior."

"I know." Ranger admitted before saying, "But I'm better than you."

"Oh, really?" Vordan asked as shadows began to dance around his skin, turning it into a midnight blue color, "Well, we'll just see about that…"

"Oh, crap." Ranger swore.

Vordan snarled as he stood up. His skin was now dark blue, like midnight. His cloak solidified into a suit of coal-colored armor (which reminded Ranger of that incident with Lord Draco). A small horn jutted from his head and a pair of sharp fangs came out of each side of his mouth. He grinned, showing his fang-like teeth. Ranger growled.

"Damn!" he swore, "It was bad enough when I had to fight this guy with a bad leg and NOW, I've gotta deal with this form."

"And, in THIS form, you WILL BE A DEAD MAN!" Vordan cackled, laughing insanely "MARK MY WORDS!"

"This isn't gonna be easy…" Ranger simply said before pulling up his sword.

"Dang straight." Vordan simply said. Ranger then realized that his weapons vanished.

"You've got no weapons on ya!" Ranger shouted.

"You sure?" Vordan asked.

"DAMN RIGHT, I'M SURE!" Ranger barked, bringing his blade down. It was blocked. Ranger then saw that Vordan's right hand was now the blade of his axe.

"In this form, my hands can be altered into my weapons." Vordan sneered, "And they also do THIS!"

The axe blasted out of Vordan's hand like someone shot it out of a cannon. Ranger released the blade, which went, flying, out of his hands just in time. If he hadn't, his arm probably would've been cleaved off.

"If you think that sword's all I got, you're dead wrong." Ranger snorted, pulling out his bow and knocking an arrow.

"No, you're just DEAD." Vordan snarled. He gritted his teeth as the blades of his tiger claws sprung out of his left knuckles (like Wolverine).

"So, you're a rip-off of Wolverine." Ranger said. He fired the arrows, which were intercepted by…the blades from Vordan's knuckles, "So, you can also do that?"

Vordan grinned again before flying at Ranger and changing his hands into his preferred weapons. Ranger pulled out a gun and fired at Vordan. The Darkness blocked the bullets, but his attack was diverted. Ranger reached for his sword, but Vordan knocked him down and placed his foot on the Twilight warrior's throat.

"Say 'hello' to all my victims for me, will ya?" Vordan asked.

Ranger's oxygen was rapidly leaving his body. However, he didn't give up. He still had an ace in the hole. The mark he got from Drake while Shade was being pulled from his body activated. The red light began to cover his body and he brought a foot up. It hit somewhere between Vordan's legs and the Darkness snarled in pain as he recoiled. Ranger's Heaven Seal was just what he needed.

He opened his gray wings and picked up his blade. His wounds mended themselves, but when it ended, they would return. He'd better make the best of this.

"Wh-what are you?!" Vordan snarled.

"Does it matter to a dead man?" Ranger asked, mocking Vordan's phrase.

"I suppose you think that's funny." Vordan stated, changing his hands into his weapons.

"As a matter of fact…" Ranger flew over to Ranger and their blades collided, "I do."

Ranger deflected the blow and brought his sword down. Vordan was a good fighter, given that he got in the first blow. THIS was a different situation. This…thing had him on the defense. No one had ever done that before. He pointed his left hand at Ranger.

"Take this." He snarled. The blades then shot out of his knuckles and narrowly missed Ranger. One just barely nicked his cheek.

"And I thought you were a warrior." Ranger mocked again. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Vordan's head. He pulled the trigger and blew Vordan's brains out.

"You jumpy, slippery bastard." Ranger said to Vordan, despite the fact that the Darkness was dead, "I got ya now."

The lifeless Darkness fell to the ground and Ranger stood triumphant…for a few seconds. Vordan's corpse then exploded in black goo. It was like someone had set off a firework in a bucket of black paint. It covered Ranger in the stuff.

"MAN!" Ranger shouted, "IT'LL TAKE WEEKS TO GET THIS STUFF OUT!"

Ranger then felt the Curse Seal deactivate and all the pain he received from the previous chapter hit him like a ton of bricks. He then fell to the ground.

"I guess…" he groaned, "All this pain proves I'm still alive…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Loony and Ross ran in to see Ranger, barely holding onto consciousness.

"RANGER!" Lunatic shouted, "You okay?"

"I'd be even better if you died…immediately." Ranger growled.

"He made a death threat." Roscoso said, "He'll be okay."

"Fic snatcher." Ranger simply said to Ross.

"LET IT GO, RANGER!" Ross barked.

"Never." Ranger replied before passing out from blood-loss.

"Will he be alright?" Loony asked.

"He'll be fine." Roscoso replied, "Ranger's made of tough stuff. Once we get him to D-Dude, he'll be ready to scrap again."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drago walked in to see Drake.

"Drake?" Drago asked.

"What?" Drake simply asked.

"The Authors have entered the fortress." Drago reported, "Six of your special group tried to stop them, along with Ebon."

"How many casualties?" Drake asked.

"Johan and Omaddon were dealt with, they're being tended to now." Drago replied, "Screech was incapacitated. Sylar stuck him to the wall with that transmutation deal. Ebon was…killed. The old cowboy and Future Airnaruto died, too, though. Vordan was killed by the Twilight."

Drake simply scoffed, "Disgusting creatures." He said, "I never cared for Darknesses. Not since I met Wraith…"

Enter flashback…

Drake stopped in Twilight Town after his invasion of Fictor for supplies. He stayed in the Old Mansion and was pouring a drink. He then heard a cackle.

"Johan?" Drake asked. The cackle continued, "Who's there?"

"Someone." Replied the voice.

"Willem Dafoe?" Drake asked, naming the voice actor. He got no answer before he asked, "Where are you?"

"Follow that cold shiver running down your spine." The voice replied.

There was a shiver in his body. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as something told him that the person was right behind him. He wheeled around to see nothing.

"I'm right here!" said the voice.

Drake wheeled around again to see a pale man with wild, black hair and feral, yellow eyes, which gave him the look of a demented raven.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I've gone by many names." The man replied, "But the one I prefer is Wraith. I'm in charge of the Darknesses."

"Darknesses? What the hell are those?" Drake asked.

"Beings from the forgotten space between light and darkness." Wraith explained, "We are the dregs of the dark realm who hoped we could survive in the world of the Lights. We can, but we are rejected, just like your kind."

"How do you know about me?" Drake snarled.

"I know your fears." Wraith replied, "So, in a way, I know you better than YOU know yourself."

"What do you want?" Drake asked.

"To make a proposal." Wraith replied, "I want in on your schemes."

"And what do I get in return?" Drake asked.

"You get the full use of my troops." Wraith replied, snapping his fingers.

In bursts of multi-colored flames, several hooded figures appeared. Drake glanced over to Wraith, who was holding out a hand.

"Do we have a deal?" Wraith asked.

Drake's eyes darted, suspiciously, between each of the figures, from the smallest member, to the tallest.

"Deal." Drake replied.

End flashback…

"I'll tell Zylor that he'll be next." Drago simply said before leaping away.

"Which one do YOU want?" Drake asked.

Drago stopped before turning around and saying, "The one you said caused so much trouble."

Nukid: Having to deal with Loony's bad enough without having to deal with THIS creep.

???: TIME TO DIE, ASSASSIN!

Nukid: Not in your life, Freakazoid!

Next Time: Nukid vs. Zylor pt. 1—Brain vs. Brawn


	29. Nukid vs Zylor

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Ranger fought with Vordan's darkness form, which could create weapons out of its very skin. Just when the situation looked its bleakest, Ranger went into his Curse Seal mode and killed the Darkness. We also saw how these Darknesses came to be allied with the Darksides._

Chapter 29: Nukid vs. Zylor pt. 1—Brain vs. Brawn

With the heroes, they were continuing their run through Drake's fortress.

"Why'd he make this so dang long?" X Prodigy asked.

"It's for dramatic emphasis." TL replied.

"Nothing can get ya down today, can it?" X asked once more.

"Nope!" TL answered, "Because I've finally done something I never thought I'd do."

"And what would that be?" X asked.

"I forgave myself." TL said.

"Finally." D-Dude sighed, "I was getting tired of you considering yourself as a threat to anyone around you."

The group approached the door, but a burst of white flame blocked their path. A hooded figure stood in front of them. He was at least six-foot four with a body packed with muscle.

"I cannot allow you to go any farther." The figure snarled (A/N: If you've ever seen Beast Wars, imagine Rampage).

"And who would YOU be?" DM asked.

The figure removed his hood to show that he had spiky, white hair, violet eyes, and a thick jaw. Sylar cocked his head to one side, as if confused.

"Do I know you?" he simply asked.

"Maybe it was in some other fanfiction." Airnaruto suggested (A/N: He's right. This guy was Sylar's "Darkness" in the Lord of Souls II).

"My name is Zylor." The Darkness said, "I am the most powerful Darkness when it comes to physical capabilities."

"Is that a fact?" Nukid asked, walking up, "Then I think I should enjoy this." Nukid glanced over to the other Authors before simply saying, "Go on. He's for ME."

"He's made his choice." DM said before barking, "AUTHORS! MOVE OUT!"

The other authors left Nukid to deal with the behemoth. Immediately, Zylor screeched like some wild animal before a ball of darkness appeared in his hand. It then shifted and changed into a large, Buster Blader-esque sword. He swung it around and pointed it at Nukid.

"TIME TO DIE, ASSASSIN!" he snarled.

"Not in your life, Freakazoid!" Nukid grinned.

Zylor swung his sword and would have cleaved the assassin in half…if Nukid hadn't jumped over the blow. He brought his foot crashing into Zylor's face. Zylor recoiled slightly, but didn't seem phased. He charged over and heaved his sword up.

"You're the physically strongest member of your little freak-show and you wield a sword?" Nukid asked. He clicked his tongue before bringing his foot up and shouted a word in Japanese. His foot streaked down as Zylor brought his sword down. The sword was cleaved in half. "Guess that's what happens when you underestimate an assassin." Nukid scoffed.

"THAT'S where you're wrong." Zylor snorted as he tossed away the hilt of his sword, "Thinking that I'm dependent upon my sword."

"NOW, you're talking!" Nukid said, cracking his knuckles.

Zylor roared before charging in. Nukid brought his fist into the behemoth's gut and added a Shigan to it. The bullet-wound caused blood to spill from his wound. Zylor simply felt the blood and looked at it. He then brought a fist smashing down. It missed Nukid by inches, but shattered the concrete like glass. Nukid stared. THIS guy would probably rate at the top five strongest bad guys he ever clapped eyes on.

However, he managed to notice Zylor's other fist coming straight at him…mere seconds too late. The fist caught him under the chin and sent him into the ceiling. He ricocheted off it and landed in the ground. Nukid staggered up and cracked his back. He was lucky he activated his iron skin just in the nick of time. Otherwise, his spine probably would've been snapped like a twig.

"So…" he said, "You've got some punch in ya…no pun intended."

Zylor charged before tackling Nukid and landing on top of him.

"Ow." Nukid groaned.

Zylor got off and began to drive his foot into the assassin. If the pressure didn't kill Nukid, the fact that Zylor's foot was breaking everything would. Nukid placed his finger on Zylor's foot and choked out, "Shigan!"

Zylor roared and reduced the weight on his foot. Nukid wriggled free and brought a fist into Zylor's face. Zylor snarled as he grabbed Nukid by the back of the neck and leg. He heaved him over his head and began to, literally, fold the assassin in half!

Nukid strained as he felt his spine steadily begin to give way.

"GEPPOU!" he shouted. His skin became iron hard again. This could probably buy him some time, but not much. He grinned as a thought got into his head. He brought one of his feet down in a super-kick. Zylor's grip released as Nukid jumped out and used an air-jump to get better distance between himself and this maniac. The farther he was from this…monster, the better off he'd be. Zylor then smashed his feet down with enough force to crack the stone. He then snarled like a beast.

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY TEARING YOU APART!" Zylor roared.

"Like to see ya try!" Nukid replied, a cocky grin on his face. He beckoned.

"I'll do MORE than try!" Zylor snarled as darkness began to circle him, "I'll DO!"

"Oh, crap." Nukid swore as Zylor began to take a different form.

Nukid: So, this guy was about six foot four and physically strong at first. I could deal with that. But NOW, he's seven-foot three, physically STRONGER, is virtually unstoppable in a charge, AND indestructible!

Zylor: THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL BATTLE, ASSASSIN!

Nukid: 'Ate to say it, but he could be right…

Next time: Nukid vs. Zylor pt. 2—Kink in the Armor!


	30. Nukid vs Zylor pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, Ranger24, X Prodigy, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Nukid volunteered to be the one to fight Zylor—the Legion's most powerful member. Though Nukid destroyed the berserker's blade, the assassin soon found out that the warrior didn't NEED his sword to fight. Just when the fight seemed to be turning in Nukid's favor, the berserker began to go into his darkness mode. What happens next? Wait and see._

Chapter 30: Nukid vs. Zylor pt. 2—Kink in the Armor

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY TEARING YOU APART!" Zylor roared.

"Like to see ya try!" Nukid replied, a cocky grin on his face. He beckoned.

"I'll do MORE than try!" Zylor snarled as darkness began to circle him, "I'll DO!"

"Oh, crap." Nukid swore as Zylor began to take a different form.

Zylor's height increased by about eleven inches, raising him to seven-foot three. His cloak surrounded his body, making a rhino-like skin. His hair then sharpened into a set of horns that looked like they were made of pure ivory. He thrust his arms apart and roared yet again. Nukid took in the Darkness' body. Nukid guessed that he now weighed about half a ton…and that it was all muscle.

So, this guy was about six foot four and physically strong at first. I could deal with that. Nukid thought, But NOW, he's seven-foot three. THAT could pose a problem…

Zylor roared and charged at Nukid. As the Darkness approached, Nukid could've sworn that he heard a train whistle. Zylor slammed into Nukid with enough force to bowl the latter off his feet. Nukid gasped as he was winded and ran near a concrete wall.

"OH, CRAP!" Nukid shouted moments before Zylor slammed him into the wall with enough force to leave a crater in it. He then released Nukid, who was still in the crater. "Oh, crap…" Nukid groaned.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Zylor roared as he slammed his fists into Nukid. Once, twice, thrice. The blows came and shoved the assassin further into the wall. Nukid growled before quickly jumping out and delivering a fast punch to the crazed Darkness' face. One couldn't make one's eyes impenetrable, after all. Zylor staggered back. He glanced up at Nukid and the assassin didn't even see a bruise…though that could be due to the Darkness' new skin pigment.

"GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!" Zylor roared as he threw a punch at Nukid. The assassin narrowly dodged the blow and jammed a finger onto the fist.

"SHIGAN!" he barked.

Zylor made no motion that indicated any form of pain. Nukid removed his finger to show that he hadn't even scratched Zylor.

"So, you're indestructible?" Nukid asked.

"Basically." Zylor replied, slamming his fist into Nukid. The assassin flew back into the crater. Zylor began to approach, but Nukid dodged under Zylor's legs.

Nothin's indestructible. Nukid thought, There's gotta be a kink in this guy's armor.

Zylor quickly charged at Nukid and brought his fist crashing into the assassin. Nukid was dazed and could barely register Zylor's next move. Zylor caught Nukid by the head and drove him into the ground before pounding him.

"He's not so tough." Zylor said.

Nukid coughed up blood before he staggered up.

"What? Is that it?" Nukid asked, readying his fists.

"Why are you still standing?" Zylor asked, "You're probably half dead."

"That statement's true, you miserable asshole." Nukid groaned, "But, if I don't trump ya now, you'll probably end up killin' me friends. And I can't have that…"

"Fine. You'll have death, then." Zylor snorted. He raised his arms up and roared, "THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL BATTLE, ASSASSIN!"

'Ate to say it, but he could be right… Nukid thought to himself.

Zylor charged at the assassin, who barely shouted a Japanese word. Nukid flipped around until he was paper-thin and Zylor ran straight past him. Nukid shifted out before doing one of his blade-kicks. The result was that hunks of the ceiling fell down and covered Zylor.

"Okay…that should buy me some time." Nukid snarled, "I just hope it's enough…" he heard something shifting the rocks, "DAMMIT! I've gotta make it fast!" Nukid quickly thought about the confrontation thus far. He remembered that Zylor seemed to want to keep Nukid from thinking this through. He then realized something, "Why didn't I see it before?! He keeps his joints guarded, so he keeps moving! If I paralyze him, I can trump him!"

Zylor's arm then sprung out, grabbed Nukid by the head and slammed him into the rubble. The two began tussling inside of the rubble, but Zylor roared and turned over to Nukid, who was on the ground, and shedding crimson blood.

"You didn't do much." Zylor chuckled.

"Maybe you weren't payin' much attention." Nukid said, snickering, "I blew yer joints off."

"What?" Zylor asked. He tried charging, but his legs were heavily injured and he stumbled before landing on the ground with a resonating CRASH! Nukid staggered up and jammed his finger onto Zylor's head.

"SHIGAN!" he screamed.

Zylor roared as a bullet-wound appeared on his head. Zylor twitched and then lay dead. Nukid had enough sense to jump back before Zylor exploded in black gunk.

"I see you didn't make my mistake." Someone groaned.

Nukid glanced over to see Ross, Loony, and Ranger using Lunatic as a support. He wouldn't take Ross. NOT in a million years.

"HIYA, P—" Lunatic shouted, but Nukid quickly held out a fist.

"Call me Pervkid AGAIN, and you'll find your nose on the other side of your face." Nukid growled, "So what if I have thoughts of sex?"

"I don't." Loon replied.

"THAT is because you're still new to the world of puberty." Nukid replied. He glanced at Ranger's injuries and asked, "What happened to you?"

"You DON'T wanna know." Ranger replied.

"Now, we've gotta keep movin'!" Ross said, "We've gotta catch up with the Authors."

"Why?" Nukid asked.

"D-Dude's a medic, remember?" Loon asked, "He can heal the injuries we get. NOW, do you…" Nukid glowered at Loon. The Fictorian Ninja laughed, nervously before saying, "I'm just gonna be quiet now."

"Best news I've 'eard all day." Nukid said.

The four then went on their way after the other authors.

Airnaruto: So, it's my turn. And I'm goin' up against some mindless lackey. This shouldn't be a problem.

???: Author, there are three things you need to know about us—one, I'm not mindless. Two, I'm not a lackey. And three, PROBLEM IS MY MIDDLE NAME!

Airnaruto: And…he's nuts, too.

Next time: Airnaruto vs. Carcharodon pt. 1—Battling a Psychopath!


	31. Airnaruto vs Carcharodon pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Nukid continued his fight with Zylor, the berserker. The psychopathic Darkside went into his Darkness mode and virtually beat Nukid into a pulp. The assassin then found the Darkness' weakness—the behemoth's joints. He immobilized the Darkness before using Shigan on his forehead, killing him. He then joined Ross, Ranger, and Loony in order to get to D-Dude for medical assistance. Who's next? Find out!_

Chapter 30: Airnaruto vs. Carcharodon pt. 1—Battling a Psychopath

The Authors stopped for the moment.

"It's a quick rest stop." DM said, "Drake could find we're here at any moment."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Author." Said a voice. In a flash of aqua-green light, another hooded figure appeared.

"Who the heck are you?!" Airnaruto snarled.

The figure removed his hood. He had dark eyes that reminded one of a shark's and blonde hair that was styled into a shark-fin style.

"My name is Carcharodon—Legion of Darkness' resident energy master." The Legionnaire, named Carcharodon (A/N: voice-wise…imagine Jetstorm from Beast Machines.), introduced. He then spat, insanely, "AND YOUR ULTIMATE DEMISE!"

"And…you're nuts, too." Airnaruto added, flatly.

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Carcharodon replied, smiling and showing that he had mildly sharpened teeth.

"Chief, lemme deal with this guy." Airnaruto said, "I can take him. I won that Mortal Kombat Tournament, didn't I?"

"He's got a point there, DM." X said.

"Fine. Move out." DM shouted to the Authors, beckoning.

"And I was just getting relaxed." TL sighed, stretching his arms. He glanced at Airnaruto and said, "Try not to die."

"He's a nutcase. How tough can he be?" Airnaruto asked with a grin.

The Authors took off, leaving Airnaruto to deal with the insane shark-man.

"So, it's my turn." Airnaruto said as he cracked his knuckles, "And I'm goin' up against some mindless lackey. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Author, there are three things you need to know about me—" Carcharodon said, holding up a finger for each number he said, "one, I'm not mindless. Two, I'm not a lackey. And three, PROBLEM IS MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"If you say so!" Airnaruto shouted, throwing a blast of airbending at Carcharodon. The Crazed Darkness blocked the blow, but quickly noticed Airnaruto flying towards him with a kunai. Carcharodon quickly counted by pulling out a pair of steel shark fangs and closing them on Airnaruto's kunai, snapping it like a twig.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M DEFENSELESS?!" Carcharodon snapped. Airnaruto brought a foot into the Crazed Darkness' midsection, winding the mentioned dark being. Airnaruto then grabbed a hand and concentrated chakra into it.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted. He flew forward and thrust his hand out. Carcharodon managed to dodge it…but was a second too late. His left leg was caught in the attack and was blown off…along with a good portion of the wall he was standing in front of.

"Damn." Carcharodon swore, watching his leg flop, uselessly, around as it hit the ground.

"Let's try that again." Airnaruto growled, "RASENGAN!"

Airnaruto flew forward again, but this time he met Carcharodon's steel fangs. They sunk into the ball of chakra and…Airnaruto couldn't believe his eyes. The fangs actually absorbed the Rasengan and pulled it into itself.

"Look, ma!" Carcharodon said, pulling the jaws towards him, "I caught me a LIGHTNIN' BUG!"

"You're sick, you know that?" Airnaruto asked before snarling, "AND HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"My shark fangs have a special power." Carcharodon replied, "They can absorb energy in all forms. So, virtually any energy-based attack against me is useless! Oh, and by the way…" he swung the Shark Fangs up, "I WANT A REFUND!"

He opened the fangs and tossed the Rasengan at Airnaruto. The ball caught the Author Ninja in the chest and sent him back into the wall.

"As you can tell, it lost some of its kick when I absorbed it, but still." Carcharodon hopped over to his severed leg and brandished it at Airnaruto, "THAT HURT!" he placed it on the bloody stump. It reattached itself and he brought it up and down a couple times.

Airnaruto growled before making hand-signs.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. Ten extra Airnarutos appeared in puffs of smoke.

"We have you surrounded. You don't have a chance!" they shouted.

"Oh, I don't think so." Carcharodon cackled, bringing his jaws into a clone.

"What the…?!" the Shadow Clone then vanished into the jaws as a swirling ball of blue chakra.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Your clones ARE made of energy, right?" Carcharodon asked, "SO I CAN SUCK THEM UP, TOO!"

He hurled the ball of blue energy into the nearest Airnaruto. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke…along with three others.

"And then there were SIX!" Carcharodon cackled.

Airnaruto dismissed his clones and glared at Carcharodon.

"If energy attacks will only come back to bite me…" Airnaruto tightened his headband and cracked his knuckles, "I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Airnaruto ran forward and planted his fist into Carcharodon's face. The force of the punch then sent the Crazed Darkness into the wall. The Author Ninja then took a breath as he waited for Carcharodon to get back up.

"So, you've got some fight in you, Author." Carcharodon chuckled, "I like that."

Carcharodon pulled his shark fangs out again and caused them to crunch together twice. He charged forward and looked ready to catch Airnaruto by the arms. However, the Author Ninja saw this coming. He jumped up and brought his foot down on one of the pairs of shark fangs. His foot broke Carcharodon's grip and brought the fangs into the ground with a resounding CRASH! Carcharodon picked it up and looked at its twisted wreck. He tried opening it, but it only got an inch open. It was ruined.

"Oops, I broke it." Airnaruto snorted. He then pulled out a fistful of kunai and shuriken. He hurled them at the Crazed Darkness and pinned him to the wall. Airnaruto then brought his kunai over to Carcharodon's neck.

"Answer me, truthfully!" he growled, "WHO are you working for?!"

"Wraith, of course." Carcharodon answered with his usual, shark-like smile.

"Wraith is DEAD!" Airnaruto shouted, "It's kind of hard to survive getting stabbed with a lightsaber FOUR times!"

"Ah, but that's what YOU think!" Carcharodon cackled as black mist began to surround him, "How about I remind you why you once feared the water?"

Carcharodon's fin hair then sharpened into a black shark-fin.

Airnaruto: Great. NOW, this guy does a Jaws impression and can swim in earth!

Carcharodon: PREPARE TO DIE, AUTHOR!

Airnaruto: Not in your life, fish-face!

Next Time: Airnaruto vs. Carcharodon pt. 2—Scorpion vs. Shark!


	32. Airnaruto vs Carcharodon pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Airnaruto was the person to stay behind as he fought Carcharodon, the insane energy-wielder Darkness. Airnaruto quickly found out that Carcharodon's steel shark jaws could catch energy-based attacks and send them right back, including Shadow Clones. After some intense interrogation, Airnaruto found out that the Darknesses were working for Wraith, who has been dead for months now. Carcharodon then began to change into his Darkness mode. What happens next? Stay tuned!_

_I won't be using Airnaruto's divine powers. It'd take all the fun out of an intense fight scene, like the ones I'm working on._

Chapter 31: Airnaruto vs. Carcharodon pt. 2—Scorpion vs. Shark

Carcharodon pulled his shark fangs out again and caused them to crunch together twice. He charged forward and looked ready to catch Airnaruto by the arms. However, the Author Ninja saw this coming. He jumped up and brought his foot down on one of the pairs of shark fangs. His foot broke Carcharodon's grip and brought the fangs into the ground with a resounding CRASH! Carcharodon picked it up and looked at its twisted wreck. He tried opening it, but it only got an inch open. It was ruined.

"Oops, I broke it." Airnaruto snorted. He then pulled out a fistful of kunai and shuriken. He hurled them at the Crazed Darkness and pinned him to the wall. Airnaruto then brought his kunai over to Carcharodon's neck.

"Answer me, truthfully!" he growled, "WHO are you working for?!"

"Wraith, of course." Carcharodon answered with his usual, shark-like smile.

"Wraith is DEAD!" Airnaruto shouted, "It's kind of hard to survive getting stabbed with a lightsaber FOUR times!"

"Ah, but that's what YOU think!" Carcharodon cackled as black mist began to surround him, "How about I remind you why you once feared the water?"

Carcharodon's fin hair then sharpened into a black shark-fin.

The Darkness jerked forward, thus yanking the kunai and shuriken out. He gave off his shark grin again as the teeth turned into serrated triangles…like a shark's. His robes covered his body and became black, fish-like scales. Part of the robe solidified into a shark-esque tail and his face lengthened.

"I've seen some pretty strange transformations before." Airnaruto said, "And this one probably ranks as the top three."

"FLATTERY GETS YOU NOWHERE, AUTHOR!" Carcharodon roared before charging forward. He then jumped and dove into the ground, swimming in it like water.

(A/N: Hum Jaws music for dramatic emphasis.)

Airnaruto's eyes darted around. He'd probably see Carcharodon before the Crazed Darkness attacked, seeing as that fin would be a dead giveaway. He pulled out a kunai and let out a breath.

Out of nowhere, Carcharodon sprung from the water, jaws wide-open.

"EAT THIS, SHARK-FACE!" Airnaruto snarled, tossing the kunai at Carcharodon's mouth. The jaws snapped the knife like a twig and he dove under the ground.

Great. NOW, this guy does a Jaws impression and can swim in earth! Airnaruto thought, savagely.

Carcharodon then sprung out of the earth again and caught Airnaruto around the midsection and pulled the Author Ninja underground.

Airnaruto was constantly getting hit as rocks and other form of debris slammed into his face. He managed to make a few hand-signs.

"WATER-STYLE!" he growled, "WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Water flooded the tunnel and Airnaruto shot out like a cork out of a champagne bottle. He gasped for breath before massaging his head.

"Ow." Was all he had to say. He then noticed Carcharodon's fin and grabbed onto it. The fin immediately began jerking around and Airnaruto yelped as he let go. He cursed himself for forgetting that sharkskin was like sandpaper.

"Does this guy plan it out or attack at random?" Airnaruto asked himself. He stood up. THIS was probably what it was like to fight Zabuza—unable to tell when or how he would attack. He pulled out another kunai and prepared himself for imminent attack.

He felt something in the ground and jumped to one side. Carcharodon sprung out of the ground and dove right into the place where he had occupied mere seconds earlier. He dove back into the ground. The fin changed direction and Carcharodon sprung out at Airnaruto, yet again.

"PREPARE TO DIE, AUTHOR!" the Shark Darkness roared

"Not in your life, fish-face!" Airnaruto replied, using airbending to extend Carcharodon's leap, sending him into a wall. Airnaruto then pulled out a shuriken and concentrated chakra into it, "RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

He threw the shuriken, which now had the power of a Rasengan in it. It struck Carcharodon and exploded. Carcharodon cackled as he came out…virtually unharmed.

"Too bad, Author." Carcharodon cackled, "THIS FORM'S GOT ARMOR TO IT!"

He held out his arm, which was made of several, tiny spikes.

"This armor is common to all sharks." Carcharodon explained, looking at his arm, lovingly, "It's made of the same stuff as teeth. Unlike most sharks, this one's a good bit sturdier. So, I'M WEARING A TOOTH SUIT!"

Carcharodon then sprang forward and sank his teeth into Airnaruto's arm. The Author roared in pain. He wheeled around and grabbed Carcharodon's jaw and pried it open (A/N: Do not attempt with actual sharks.). He then kicked Carcharodon in the gut and glanced at his wound. Blood was pouring from it and he felt a bit woozy with the blood-loss.

"TOO LATE!" Carcharodon roared, eyes turning black, "I'M GOING INTO A FEEDING FRENZY!"

He then charged forward and Airnaruto tossed three kunai into his arm. The kunai lodged themselves into the shark Darkness' arm, but didn't appear to do too much damage. Carcharodon then extended his jaws and Airnaruto could count all fifty pearly whites. The Author Ninja nimbly dodged around the oncoming blow.

Airnaruto, despite the situation, grinned. This could be the chance he was waiting for. Sure, in this feeding frenzy mode, Carcharodon seemed a bit stronger and faster, but he seemed to have lost his cunning. He could use this to his advantage.

Carcharodon then charged forward yet again, but Airnaruto used airbending to sent the Shark Darkness skidding away.

Airnaruto's grin changed into a frown. The Darkness also seemed more persistent in this mode. THIS was proven as Carcharodon bolted forward and jumped for the Author.

Airnaruto dodged the attack, but Carcharodon's tail met the Ninja's face. The tail, which was surprisingly muscular, sent Airnaruto back into the wall. Carcharodon grabbed Airnaruto by the neck and heaved him up.

"You'll make a tasty meal." He hissed, "And when I'm through with you, I think I'll enjoy those other Authors. They looked…delicious."

Airnaruto gritted his teeth and made a hand sign.

"You can threaten ME all you want,…" he snarled, "BUT IF YOU THREATEN MY FRIENDS, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Airnaruto was consumed by a flash of light. Carcharodon actually let go out of the pure shock. When the light faded, Airnaruto had some scorpion features to him and two smaller scorpions on his shoulders.

"Say hello to my Sage Form." He growled, "And say good-bye to your life!"

Airnaruto charged forward and delivered a fast punch to the Shark Darkness. Carcharodon felt the air being forced out of his lungs and flew into the wall with enough force to break through the wall. Airnaruto grabbed Carcharodon by the neck and heaved the Crazed Darkness up.

"PREPARE TO DIE, DARKNESS!" he roared, delivering a punch to Carcharodon's face. He heard a sickening CRUNCH as Carcharodon's head flew backward. His neck was broken. He tossed the dead Darkness aside and converted into his original form.

"You might wanna move. He's gonna explode in a few seconds."

Airnaruto jumped aside as Carcharodon exploded into black gunk. He glanced around to see Ross, Loony, and Ranger.

"Hey, sensei." Lunatic said, waving his hand.

"So, you guys have been moving since you got left behind?" Airnaruto asked, "I see that you took out the Chaos Duo and Vordan. But, what about Nukid?"

"No worries." Ross said, "He took out Zylor."

"Well, where is he?" Airnaruto asked.

"Over there." Lunatic replied, jabbing his thumb a few feet back. Airnaruto looked over and saw Nukid…who was fast asleep, "Narcoleptic Brit." Lunatic mumbled. He stopped called Nukid 'Pervert' after the assassin's threat.

"I heard that!" Nukid shouted as he suddenly woke up and charged over Nukid. Ross barely held the assassin back, "COME ON! LEMME HURT HIM!"

"Yup. You're fine." Airnaruto chuckled.

"We've gotta keep going." Ranger said, stepping on his injured leg, gingerly, "D-Dude's blood can heal our injuries."

"In that case, let's get going." Airnaruto said as he took off with the group.

The Shadow Syndicate: TL, even for you, this is weird.

TLSoulDude: It doesn't matter, TSS. I've wasted too much of my life feeling sorry for myself and let my paranoia and selfishness guide my decisions. NOW, I know what I'm supposed to do—die with this dragon freak, but not before I kill him!

Dimensiondude: Besides, you can still do the Trinity Effect.

TLSoulDude: Yup. That's my ace in the hole.

Drago: Hope you're ready! I'm gonna drive you to your limits.

TLSoulDude: (sarcastically) THIS should be fun…

Next time: TL vs. Drago pt. 1—A Fictorian's Limit!


	33. TLSoulDude vs Drago pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Airnaruto continued his fight with Carcharodon, the crazed Legionnaire. Carcharodon's Darkness mode soon proved to be a more powerful opponent than Airnaruto originally figured. After threatening to kill his friends, Airnaruto went into his Sage Mode and frankly killed the Shark Darkness. He then joined the injured to try and find Dimensiondude._

Chapter 33: TL vs. Drago pt. 1—A Fictorian's Limit

DM looked back as the group continued. Strangely, TL wasn't among their number.

"I just…can't shake the feeling that he was right." DM sighed, "TL, I mean."

"You're worried because you don't know what's happening." Sylar said.

"I feel the same thing, DM." D-Dude admitted, sadly.

"Maybe this can help you." Sylar said, handing the Digimon-Duel Monster Halfa something.

"What is it, Sempai?" Hikari asked.

"It's a comic book." DM said, "Sylar can draw the future…"

Anti-TL coughed, but DM swore that he heard the word "murderer" in it.

"I heard that, Anti-Author." DM snapped before continuing, "So it makes sense that he could draw up what happens later."

"I drew it before I left Drake's group." Sylar said.

DM opened the book and said, "Interesting…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A few minutes earlier…

The Authors continued to run through the next room. TL hopped until he was standing next to DM.

"I know." TL grinned.

"Know what?" DM asked.

"Why I didn't die in that explosion twelve years ago on Fictor." TL answered. "I wasn't finished. God's will. Destiny. Call it what you will."

"Glad to hear you've finally put your past behind you, Soul." DM smiled.

"Tough. I would've preferred tormenting him!" growled a voice. Out of nowhere, Drago fell in.

"Didn't Sempai and I defeat you at Geonosis?" Hikari asked, getting ready to repeat that situation.

"I WILL get even with you later." Drago roared, pointing a finger at the two, "But I'm here for HIM!" he jabbed a finger at TL.

"Why am I always the one who gets the death threats by bad guys?" TL asked, comically, "I mean, I've rubbed people the wrong way before, but NEVER enough for…"

"YOU BLEW UP DRAKE'S CASTLE!" Anti-TL shouted, "I'M ASHAMED TO CALL MYSELF YOUR ANTI-AUTHOR!"

"Well, is that all?" TL asked. He cracked his knuckles and glanced over to Drago, "If that's the case, I'll do it.

"TL, even for you, this is weird." TSS said, "Drago's a demon, you could end up DEAD."

"It doesn't matter, TSS." TL shrugged, "I can take him."

"Besides, you can still do the Trinity Effect." D-Dude said, "Even when we're separated, you can do it.

"Yup." TL replied, proudly, "That's my ace in the hole."

"Be careful, Soul." X said, "I'm still sore about the fact that you used Lightning Claws on me, so don't die…BEFORE I CAN KILL YOU."

"Well, is that all?" TL asked, "'Cause I'm still sore about the porcupine quills deal."

"What the hell are they talking about?" TSS asked.

"I dunno." DM replied.

"What if you die, TL-san?" Hikari asked.

"Then I get to see my parents again." TL replied. He then smiled before saying, "And I'll tell yours that you say 'hi'."

DM then glanced over to the other Authors, "Move out."

The Authors took off, leaving TL to deal with the dragon.

"Ready to die, hedgehog?" Drago asked.

"Only if YOU are." TL growled, all traces of goofiness gone. NOW, he was dead serious.

"Why are you fighting?" Drago asked.

"Because I've wasted too much of my life feeling sorry for myself and let my paranoia and selfishness guide my decisions." TL admitted before he growled, "NOW, I know what I'm supposed to do—die here, with you…but not before I kill YOU!"

"Hope you're ready!" Drago grinned, flames pouring from his mouth, "'Cause I'm gonna drive you to your limits."

"THIS should be fun…" TL sighed, voice filled with sarcasm.

Drago sprung forward and brought his tail smashing down. TL jumped out of the way, just in time. He held out his right hand and shouted, "LIGHTNING CLAWS!"

Claws made of red electricity sprung out of TL's right hand and he swung at Drago, slashing the dragon demon with jolts of electricity. Drago then spat fire. TL had to cancel out the claws to get his Aura arm out and have it block the blow. The fire stopped and TL dispelled the arm…just in time to see Drago's fist flying into his face.

The blow caught TL, full in the face, and sent him flying into the wall. TL saw Drago jump up and inhale, deeply. TL jumped up moments before Drago unleashed his flames. TL dodged the flames, but the flames were hot enough to crisp some of the fur on his mane. TL jumped over to Drago and held out his right hand.

"NEURAL DISRUPTION!" TL roared.

A wave of red energy pulsated from his right hand. THIS was one of TL's neural disruption blasts. One blast could knock someone out, depending on how powerful the blast was. Drago fell down to the ground with a resounding CRASH! TL jumped over and began to deliver rapid punches to him. Drago came to and flinched in pain.

"Ow…" he groaned. Drago then shot a fireball at TL, which sent the hedgehog into the wall, yet again. Flames began pouring from his mouth as he sneered, "You might've thought that you were the big boy, but this is MY playground!"

"Too bad." TL groaned, grabbing his gauntlet and yanking it off, followed by his right glove, "'CAUSE THE GLOVES ARE OFF!"

The symbols on TL's hands began to glow with their light. Normally, TL would've exploded with enough power to level Chicago, but the UFO Blade concentrated the power. THAT, and a bit of help from FTL before they landed.

TL jumped over to Drago and thrust his fists at the demon. Blasts of pure energy hit Drago and sent him into the wall. TL jumped after him and delivered several kicks to the Demon (A/N: The only bit of Martial Arts he really got the hang of—kicking).

Drago regained himself and grabbed TL across the face and threw him down. TL grimaced as he used his energy blasts to slow his fall. He then glanced up at Drago and pointed his right hand at the approaching dragon. Red electricity shot from it like someone had just used Zap Cannon. It hit Drago, full in the chest. Drago flew into the ceiling and flew out. TL gritted his teeth as Drago came, flying, back in. He brought his tail smashing into TL's face and sent the hedgehog down.

Drago grabbed TL by the scruff of his neck, but the hedgehog pointed his left arm behind him and fired a burst of blue energy upward. Drago was sent into the air and TL began tossing rapid kicks at the dragon again.

Drago wrapped his tail around TL's ankle and sent him into the ground. He sprung at the hedgehog, but TL used his levitation to pull a huge amount of the ceiling down and crush Drago underneath it. TL sighed as he grabbed his gloves and pulled them back on.

"This isn't over…" TL said.

"Dang right, it isn't!" Drago's voice cackled. He flew out, purple chi objects dancing around him, "Drake let me out of the Demon Nether Realm so I could get these! I thought you'd be dead BEFORE I could use 'em! YOU'RE VERY LUCKY!"

TL was never the profane type, but the curse that escaped his lips probably would've made Ranger whistle in admiration.

"Guess I've gotta use my other form, then." TL growled. He concentrated and a flicker of light came out, but it soon vanished, "What?" he tried again. The light only stayed for a few seconds, but did nothing. TL then pointed his right hand at Drago. "RED LIGHTNING!" he shouted. Nothing.

"CRAP!" TL swore, "I used all my energy on those blasts I sent into Drago!"

TL continued to curse himself as a hundred types of an idiot. When a Fictorian used all their energy, they'd have to wait for a day for their powers to recover. He winced as the injuries Drago inflicted on him began to take effect.

"Guess this guy IS pushing me to my limits…" TL sighed.

TLSoulDude: My energy is gone. I can't use my powers and Drago's this huge monster!

Drago: PREPARE TO DIE, HEDGEHOG!

TLSoulDude: I guess it's high time I played out my final scene…

Roscoso: Maybe the Life Auras can help you.

???: (Light, English accent…like Ewan McGregor) Thank you, Roscoso. That was just what I needed.

Next time: TLSoulDude vs. Drago pt. 2—The Final Curtain Call!


	34. TLSoulDude vs Drago pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, TLSoulDude finally realized why he survived the explosion—because his work in this life wasn't finished yet. He then began to fight the demon, Shendu's, son, Drago. TL removed his gloves to fight this being, but quickly exhausted his power to try and destroy him. However, Drago began to enter his demon mode and the Fictorian hedgehog tried something…that didn't work._

Chapter 34: TLSoulDude vs. Drago pt. 2—TL's Final Curtain Call

"This isn't over…" TL said.

"Dang right, it isn't!" Drago's voice cackled. He flew out, purple chi objects dancing around him, "Drake let me out of the Demon Nether Realm so I could get these! I thought you'd be dead BEFORE I could use 'em! YOU'RE VERY LUCKY!"

TL was never the profane type, but the curse that escaped his lips probably would've made Ranger whistle in admiration.

"Guess I've gotta use my other form, then." TL growled. He concentrated and a flicker of light came out, but it soon vanished, "What?" he tried again. The light only stayed for a few seconds, but did nothing. TL then pointed his right hand at Drago. "RED LIGHTNING!" he shouted. Nothing.

"CRAP!" TL swore, "I used all my energy on those blasts I sent into Drago!"

TL continued to curse himself as a hundred types of an idiot. When a Fictorian used all their energy, they'd have to wait for a day for their powers to recover. He winced as the injuries Drago inflicted on him began to take effect.

"Guess this guy IS pushing me to my limits…" TL sighed.

A rock flew at TL. The hedgehog moved his left hand in the way, instinctively. The rock slammed into his arm. There was a sickening crunch as the arm fell, limply to his side. It was snapped.

Tentacles then sprung out of Drago's lower jaw as the demon's size began to increase.

"Oh, crud." TL swore.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto, Nukid, Lunatic, Ross, and Ranger continued on their way.

"Why'd Drake make these rooms so dang large?" Airnaruto asked.

"Am I the only one with deja vouz here?" Nukid asked, "Ah well. Might as well roll with it. It's for dramatic emphasis."

"Hold on." Ross said, "I think the next room isn't too far away.

The group entered the room just in time to see TL get blown into a wall.

"BRO!" Lunatic shouted.

"Great. Now I'm even MORE humiliated." TL said, trying to laugh, but coughed.

"Can't you just use those Imagination Powers you've got?" Ross asked.

"Good suggestion, except for one thing…" TL then shouted, "My energy is gone. I can't use my powers and Drago's this huge monster!"

He gestured to Drago, who was now humongous and flying above the ground with massive wings, horns protruding from his head, a narrow jaw, and a slightly more reptilian look.

"I think he absorbed all that Demon Chi again." Lunatic growled, pulling out the Fictronian Headband, "How about we…"

Airnaruto grabbed Lunatic's arm.

"This is TL's fight. Only come in if he want to." Airnaruto commanded.

"And, knowing that stubborn hedgehog, he won't be doing that anytime soon." Ranger muttered.

"PREPARE TO DIE, HEDGEHOG!" Drago roared as he inhaled, jaw expanding as air entered it.

"I guess it's high time I played out my final scene…" TL said, defeated. He concentrated what energy he had left. He was covered in pink aura before changing into his Ultima Form, "BUT I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Ultima TL leapt at Drago, roaring like an enraged lion. He landed on Drago's chest and began tearing away at it. Drago help out his hand and shot lightning at the Ultima Hedgehog. The Fictorian Monster was sent into the wall as electricity began to spark around him. Ultima TL growled before pointing his right hand at Drago. With a crackle of thunder, lightning sprung from his clawed hands. The lightning struck Drago with enough force to send the demon into the wall. TL roared before leaping at Drago, left arm ready to strike…but a torrent of water gushed out and sent TL back into the wall and into his regular form.

"Is this best the Ultima Master can do?" Drago mocked, "Once I'm through with you, I think I'll see if your friends are any stronger."

TL staggered up. He was severely weakened by the fact that he used his last bit of energy to go Ultima. He coughed because of the attack, staining the ground with Fictorian blood.

"TOUCH my friends and you WILL die!" TL coughed.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" Drago asked, "All your energy is gone and you can barely stand!"

An idea then occurred to Ross—one that might help TL even his odds against the Demonic Son.

"Maybe the Life Auras can help him!" he exclaimed, "Loon, Airnaruto! Get yours out!"

Lunatic and Airnaruto pulled out their Life Auras and handed them to Ross, who pulled out the others. He held them out and began to chant. Drago was steadily advancing on TL and shot flames. A burst of energy flew from the Life Auras and struck the Fictorian hedgehog. The flames engulfed TL and smoke rose from it. He cackled in triumph, but something then spoke, using a light, English accent.

"Thank you, Roscoso. That was just what I needed."

A great gust then blew away the fires. It was TL! Or was it?

It had the same physical appearance as TL, but was…different. His fur was the color of gold, his mane was pure white, his eyes were jade green, the circuitry on his right hand changed from bright red to electric blue, and a pair of silver wings sprung from his shoulders. He pulled out the UFO Blade, which had now changed into a giant, Buster Blade.

"THIS is a form I'd like to call my Archangel Mode." TL explained, casually, "It's the polar opposite of my Demon Ultima form. AND, my spirit is merged.

Two spirit forms spring out. One was TL and the other looked like an older version of Lunatic.

"Dad?" Loony asked, taken aback by this.

"THAT'S your dad?" Airnaruto asked, "I can see the family resemblance."

"BUT, that's beside the point." Archangel TL sighed. The two figures vanished. He then said, "Now, Drago, you have two options at this point—ONE, you can surrender."

"What about two?" Drago asked.

"Oh, that would be the part where I kill you and move on." Archangel TL replied, shrugging.

"I pick option three." Drago snarled, "THAT'S WHERE I BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

Fire shot from Drago's mouth and threatened to engulf TL, but the angelic hedgehog held out his hand and blocked the blow.

"I don't think you heard me." Archangel TL said, "There was no third option. And…I think you've chosen option one."

Archangel TL held out his Buster UFO and flew off by flapping his wings. He flew into Drago's face and swung it down. Drago howled in pain as he fell back. Archangel TL flew at the Demonic son again, but the dragon boy threw his fist into the angelic hedgehog. The angel-esque hedgehog flew into the wall, but quickly regained himself and charged in. Drago held out his hand to call on some rocks, but it was quickly removed in a flash of opal blade.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, RODENT!" Drago roared.

"How many times must I say it? I am a hedgehog, which are not rodents." Archangel TL sighed. He jumped aside as Drago spat more fire at him. He then held out his right hand and a burst of blue lightning flew out to electrocute the dragon. He then flapped up and landed on Drago's head. He then began to run along it with his blade pointing down. He carved through Drago's skin. The dragon roared in pain as Archangel TL jumped off and brought his sword into the dragon's head. Drago stopped his screaming before he fell down with an almighty CRASH! He then shrank as the demon chi left his lifeless body.

"YOU DID IT, SOUL!" Airnaruto shouted.

"YOU KILLED 'EM, BRO!" Lunatic cheered.

"I knew those Life Auras would come in handy." Ross grinned.

Archangel TL looked at the group and smiled. He looked…kind of sad, though. The Life Auras then left his body and he reverted back to normal. He then plummeted to the ground with a dull thud.

"BRO!" Lunatic shouted, running over to TL. Airnaruto had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Lunatic held up TL's body. TL's eyes opened, just a crack. He managed to smile.

"I was…always proud…of ya…Loony." TL said, between gasps of breath, "But this…journey…I've gotta do…on my own…"

"What-what're you talking about?" Loon asked.

"Loony, I know what he's talking about." Airnaruto said. TL glanced over to the group and grinned.

"Lunatic…take this…" he gasped, grabbing something from his mane and jamming it into Lunatic's hand. It was the Ultima Medallion.

He then shut his eyes and didn't move.

"TL!" Lunatic said, shaking the hedgehog, whose head flopped around, limply, "TL! NO!"

Lunatic held TL's head close to him as tears began to fall from his eyes. Airnaruto walked over, dumbfounded, and held the head of what was once the Fictronian Ultima Master. He had died.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM looked back as the group continued. Strangely, TL wasn't among their number.

"I just…can't shake the feeling that he was right." DM sighed, "TL, I mean."

"You're worried because you don't know what's happening." Sylar said.

"I feel the same thing, DM." D-Dude admitted, sadly.

"Maybe this can help you." Sylar said, handing the Digimon-Duel Monster Halfa something.

"What is it, Sempai?" Hikari asked.

"It's a comic book." DM said, "Sylar can draw the future…"

Anti-TL coughed, but DM swore that he heard the word "murderer" in it.

"I heard that, Anti-Author." DM snapped before continuing, "So it makes sense that he could draw up what happens later."

"I drew it before I left Drake's group." Sylar said.

DM opened the book and said, "Interesting…"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM closed the comic book with a shocked look on his face.

"TL…is dead?" he simply asked.

Nukid: Guys, we've gotta get moving. Lunatic, pull yourself together.

Lunatic121: WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!

Airnaruto: Loon, I know what you're going through. It happened to me several times.

Ranger: It happened to most of us several times. I've seen good people fall in battle, but I still bounce back.

Lunatic121: LIKE HELL YA DO! It's just…how can this happen to ME?!

Next Time: Mourning the Lost—Why This Happens to an Author.


	35. Mourning the Lost

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, TLSoulDude continued his fight with Shendu's son, Drago. However, the demon absorbed all the powers of the eight other demon sorcerers. Airnaruto, Loony, Nukid, Ranger, and Ross arrived on the scene just in time. The Life Auras gave TL enough strength to go into his Archangel Form and finally defeat Drago…at the cost of his own life._

Chapter 35: Mourning the Lost—Why This Happens to an Author

"I was…always proud…of ya…Loony." TL said, between gasps of breath, "But this…journey…I've gotta do…on my own…"

"What-what're you talking about?" Loon asked.

"Loony, I know what he's talking about." Airnaruto said. TL glanced over to the group and grinned.

"Lunatic…take this…" he gasped, grabbing something from his mane and jamming it into Lunatic's hand. It was the Ultima Medallion.

He then shut his eyes and didn't move.

"TL!" Lunatic said, shaking the hedgehog, whose head flopped around, limply, "TL! NO!"

Lunatic held TL's head close to him as tears began to fall from his eyes. Airnaruto walked over, dumbfounded, and held the head of what was once the Fictronian Ultima Master. He had died. Lunatic burst into tears.

"Guys, we've gotta get moving." Nukid said before saying to Loony, "And Lunatic, pull yourself together."

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!" Lunatic snarled, glowering at Nukid, "MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

Airnaruto tried a different tactic—sympathy.

"Loon, I know what you're going through." Airnaruto said, putting a hand on Loony's shoulder, "It happened to me several times. I've lost Giatso, Minato, and Mace Windu."

"It happened to most of us several times." Ranger pointed out, "I've seen good people fall in battle, but I still bounce back."

Loony's response was to shove Airnaruto's hand off his shoulder and snarl, "LIKE HELL YA DO!"

"Maybe…you should talk about this." Ross said.

Lunatic stifled another sob. He then said, shakily, "I…lost my parents when I was really young. But this…this feels like losing them all over again." Lunatic looked at the body of his older brother. Lunatic's tears came down faster as he continued, "It's just…how can this happen to ME?!"

"I smell a musical number." Ranger said.

"Well, it's been a while." Airnaruto pointed out, "Plus this could help Loon let his feelings out."

Lunatic then broke into song (A/N: I do not own this song. Simple Plan does.).

Lunatic121: I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

As Loony's song ended, Airnaruto put his hand on the Fictorian Ninja's shoulder again.

"He ran his last race. He died to protect us." Airnaruto smiled, "He's gone to a better place."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL always liked the feel of a spaceship's yoke in his hand. He loved flying through space. He loved the feeling it gave him. It was that feeling that he felt right now…as he was floating through nothingness.

"What happened?" TL asked himself, voice echoing in several other voices, "This is…strange. I remember…pains in my chest…" TL thought for a while before saying, "My heart gave out. Ironic. The thing I relied most on was the thing that caused my death…" he glanced over at the plain whiteness and asked, "Where am I? Am I dead? Alive?"

"You're dead…for now." Replied a voice. TL glanced around to see something that looked like him, but was completely black.

"Who are you?" TL asked.

"I'm you." Replied the black entity, "Or at least…part of you. I'm the part that was created when you were born. I'm your shadow."

"Isn't this kinda cliché?" TL asked, confused.

"That question, I'll ignore." TL's Shadow deadpanned.

"Why're you here?" TL asked.

"To see if you're ready to go on." TL's Shadow replied before springing at TL and brought a fist into the hedgehog's face. TL flew back, but regained his composure and flew back.

"LIGHTNING CLAWS!" he shouted. The red claws sprung from his right hand and…

"LIGHTNING CLAWS!" the Shadow snapped. Black claws met the first pair.

"Can't honestly say I'm surprised." TL said.

"Face it, TL, anything YOU can do, I can, too!" TL's Shadow growled. He then tossed a black aura arm into the hedgehog, who was sent, flying back.

"How many people have taken this test before me?" TL asked. Strangely, he didn't get injured, though he still felt the spot where the aura arm hit him.

"Every being in the universe." Replied the Shadow, "Some win, some lose. The winners move on, the losers are sent back until they're ready."

TL nodded at this. If he won, he'd be able to go to the afterlife. If he lost, he'd go back to the mortal world.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM closed the comic book with a shocked look on his face.

"TL…is dead?" he simply asked.

"But there's still hope." Sylar answered, "I made a painting that showed me and TL going onto a ship."

"What's going on?" D-Dude asked.

"Don't tell him." DM said, quietly, to the other Authors, "It'd break his heart to hear that one of his brothers is dead."

The Shadow Syndicate: It's you and me now, suck-up.

???: NO, IT'S JUST ME, VAMPIRE!

The Shadow Syndicate: Time to find out who the best gunslinger is!

Next time: TSS vs. Malice pt. 1—Heavy Artillery Combat!


	36. TSS vs Malice pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, Lunatic, Airnaruto, Nukid, Ranger, and Ross talked about TL's death. Lunatic was torn inside about the death of his older brother, but got some help from his friends and let his feelings out. Meanwhile, TL was fighting his shadow in a world between the afterlife and the mortal world. If he wins, he moves on. If he loses, he goes back._

_Incidentally, I've changed my voice from Matthew Broderick to Joaquin Phoenix. For those of you who've seen Brother Bear, you'd know him as Kenai._

Chapter 36: TSS vs. Malice pt. 1—Heavy Artillery Combat

DM closed the comic book with a shocked look on his face.

"TL…is dead?" he simply asked.

"But there's still hope." Sylar answered, "I made a painting that showed me and TL going onto a ship."

"What's going on?" D-Dude asked.

"Don't tell him." DM said, quietly, to the other Authors, "It'd break his heart to hear that one of his brothers is dead."

TSS simply grunted.

"The hedgehog died. His problems are over." The vampire simply said.

"You mean by saving our lives by giving his?" X Prodigy asked, "Even on my standards, that's pretty heartless, Shadow."

"Do you think I care?" TSS asked.

"HALT! In the name of the Legion!" shouted someone. In a burst of yellow flames, yet another cloaked figure came out.

"Who the hell are you?" TSS asked.

The figure removed his hood to show that he had spiked silver hair, red eyes, teeth filed into points, and finger-nails painted black.

"I am Malice, gunslinger of the Legion of Darkness!" Malice said, saluting on the term 'Legion of Darkness'.

"Another one of you Darkness creeps?" TSS asked, pulling out his crowbar, "I'll deal with him. To kill a gunslinger, it takes a gunslinger."

"Move out." DM commanded. The remaining six authors took off, leaving TSS to tangle with Malice.

"At last, a battle." TSS said.

"IF IT'S BATTLE YOU WANT," Malice shouted, pulling out a giant blaster, "LET IT BEGIN!"

Malice pulled the trigger on his gun, firing it. Instead of a bullet coming out, a burst of energy blasted out. TSS dodged around the blast and pulled out a pair of machine guns.

"This should be fun…" he grinned.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE LEGION!" Malice roared before firing his blaster at TSS.

The vampire dodged the blow before pulling the triggers on his machine guns. Malice placed his blaster into a pack he carried and pulled out some form of projector. The bullets bounced off the energy shield that appeared. TSS ran in and pulled out his crowbar. He swung it down at Malice, who pulled out a gun with a long bayonet to block the blow. TSS growled before bringing his foot into Malice's face, sending the Darkness to the ground.

"I'd probably suck you dry," TSS grunted, "But your blood smells toxic."

"PREPARE TO DIE, VAMPIRE!" Malice roared, pulling out a machine gun and shooting TSS multiple times through the gut. The vampire lurched forward and wheeled around as the wounds healed over.

"Not in your life, suck-up." TSS deadpanned.

Malice pulled out his blaster again and fired energy at TSS. The blow blew TSS' arm off. The vampire stared at the bleeding stump as if saying 'oh'. He picked up the arm and jammed it back into its socket. He flexed the hand's fingers as it healed over.

"THAT hurt." He simply said.

The two pulled out their weapons and charged back in—bayonet met crowbar in a series of metallic clangs. Malice diverted the blow and stabbed TSS.

"You just can't take a hint, can ya?" TSS asked, bringing his crowbar down on Malice's head. The Darkness took the blow, full on. He fell to the ground and lay there in a miserable heap. TSS walked over there, but Malice sprang up and pulled out a red gun.

"Now, Vampire, BURN IN MY FIRE!" Malice roared, pulling the trigger. Flames sprung from the gun and flew towards TSS. The vampire dodged this time and pulled out a rifle, which he fired at the flame-thrower. The bullet flew out and hit the blaster, blowing a hole into it.

"I wouldn't use that again, if I were you." TSS said, coldly.

"Drone…" Malice growled, pulling out his machine gun again. He fired it, bullets going off in completely random directions. TSS blinked, comically, at the fact that none of them hit him.

"Now you're just firing at random." TSS sighed, "And you call yourself a gun-slinger…"

The vampire pulled out a revolver and shot Malice three times in the gut, shedding black blood. Malice roared in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching the wounds.

"Drake was never the wisest when it came to selecting partners." TSS scoffed, "You're a living example."

"I'm…STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" TSS roared as darkness began to pour across his body, encasing him in a thick armor.

"This should be fun." TSS said, grinning.

The Shadow Syndicate: CRAP. Now this idiot's bulletproof!

Malice: I said that this would be your end, vampire! NOW I GET TO PROVE IT!

The Shadow Syndicate: And maybe I get to prove my point that your blood's toxic.

Next time: TSS vs. Malice pt. 2—Bats vs. Bugs!

Sorry I couldn't put more detail in this. I'm…not exactly an expert when it comes to gun fights.


	37. TSS vs Malice pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, BlackcatRin, and The Shadow Syndicate._

_Last time, TSS volunteered to stay behind and face the next Darkness, Malice. TSS fought the gunslinger Darkness and proved to be his superior when it came to gunfights. However, when the vampire got a fatal wound in the Darkness, Malice began to change. Will TSS prevail? Read to find out!_

Chapter 37: TSS vs. Malice pt. 2—Bats vs. Bugs

"Drake was never the wisest when it came to selecting partners." TSS scoffed, "You're a living example."

"I'm…STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" Malice roared as darkness began to pour across his body, encasing him in a thick armor.

"This should be fun." TSS said, grinning.

Malice stood up, in full Darkness mode. His body was covered in an insectoid armor that made him resemble a giant, bipedal ant.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE LEGION!" Malice roared. He swung his hand in a full-circle as it shifted into a gun.

TSS pulled out a pair of revolvers and readied himself. Malice roared as he blasted energy at TSS. The vampire dodged and fired his revolvers at Malice. The bullets simply bounced off, doing no damage whatsoever.

"CRAP." The vampiric Author swore, "Now this idiot's bulletproof!"

"I said that this would be your end, vampire!" Malice cackled before shouting, "NOW I GET TO PROVE IT!"

"And maybe I get to prove my point that your blood's toxic." TSS deadpanned.

Malice blasted his gun and hit TSS, square in the chest. The vampire flew back and slammed into the wall. He fell back down and staggered up. He felt that blast like one feels getting hit by a train, even as the wound healed over.

"Thank God there wasn't a stake in that." TSS grunted. He then reached for a gun, "Let's do some heavy artillery…"

TSS pulled out a missile-launcher and blasted it at Malice. The Insectoid Darkness grabbed the projectile and slammed it into his chest. It exploded and…left the Darkness completely untouched.

"Is that all you have, drone?" Malice asked.

TSS growled. Could NOTHING get through this moron's armor?! Malice then swung his arm back into a place.

"I do not need a weapon to defeat YOU, vampire!" Malice roared before jumping at TSS, hands clasped around the vampiric Author's throat.

"Face it, NOTHING you can do can penetrate my armor!" Malice taunted.

"Maybe." TSS growled, "But you can't kill me by choking, either."

"Which is why I will enjoy killing you for DAYS." Malice replied, "And then, I think I will see if your fellows at Hellsing HQ are more of a challenge!"

"Over my DEAD, LIFELESS CORPSE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" TSS threw back, voice raising into a roar. His eyes then took on a bloodthirsty look. He quickly kicked Malice off of his torso and got to his feet.

"Time to DIE, Darkness." TSS hissed, his voice filled with the Darkness' name.

"You cannot penetrate my armor, vampire!" Malice growled, spinning his hand into a gun, "NOW, FEEL MY MALICE!"

His gun open-fired on TSS, who continued to advance on the Darkness, despite the bullets causing the vampire to jerk, but more from the impact than from pain. He then grabbed Malice by the throat and tossed him aside as if he were nothing. He then walked over and kicked Malice to the other side of the room, where he landed with a resounding CRASH!

"Time for you to perish." TSS hissed as energy began to gather in his fists.

"You're an Author!" Malice pleaded, getting on his hands and knees. NOW, he was begging, "Have mercy!"

"You're chances for mercy ended when you were born or spawned or however the hell you Darknesses are created." TSS replied.

TSS threw out his fists. Griffins made of pure energy flew out and struck Malice, full in the chest. The griffins danced around Malice's body, causing the Darkness to roar in pain.

"PLEASE!" Malice begged, "HAVE MERCY!"

"See you in Hell." TSS replied, coldly. He snapped his fingers and the griffins went into the Darkness' body. The Darkness shrieked in pain. To TSS' insane mode, it was music to his ears. The Darkness then fell to the ground and exploded in black gunk. "I knew your blood was toxic." Replied TSS after spitting out the black goo.

He then shifted back to his original mode.

"Hey, Syndicate." Said a woe-be-gone voice.

TSS glanced around to see Airnaruto, Ross, Ranger, Nukid, and Lunatic. Never before had the vampire seen Loony more depressed. On Lunatic's back was the body of TLSoulDude.

"TL's dead." TSS said. It wasn't a question, "Just as I thought."

"How did you…"

"Sylar made a comic about how things will turn out for that hedgehog." TSS answered Airnaruto's unasked question, "But why're you carrying his cadaver?"

"We figured that, if D-Dude can heal our injuries, he could bring TL back." Ranger replied, "The hedgehog's MY friend, too. So, I'd like him back as well."

TSS just stared at them, blandly.

"The rest of the gang isn't too far. But Drake HAD to make these damn rooms as huge as possible."

"Watch your language." Loony muttered, but not with much conviction.

"I'm in the best condition." TSS continued, ignoring the comments and taking in their injuries, "So I'll take the hedgehog."

TSS made to grab TL's body, but Lunatic pulled out one of his chakram and pointed it at TSS.

"Not on YOUR life." The Fictorian Ninja growled.

TSS' face shifted into a smile…for only a few seconds.

"You have a stout heart, Master Fictorian. But you still have a foolish one." TSS stated.

"I had NO idea you were into Lord of the Rings." Ross stated. TSS grabbed the Pokemorph by the collar and heaved him up.

"NOT a word." TSS hissed, "It NEVER happened. GOT IT?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Replied Ross. TSS dropped him.

"We've gotta keep moving." Airnaruto barked, "Every second we waste gets the others further away!"

"Short, sweet, and to the point." Nukid grinned, "That's the way I like it."

The group then took off.

X Prodigy: Now, it's time I've dealt with a Darkness.

???: You filthy devil! I'll silence you, permanently!

X Prodigy: Your group killed TL. YOUR ASS IS MINE!

Next time: X Prodigy vs. Edge—Showdown of the Swords!


	38. X Prodigy vs Edge pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, and BlackcatRin._

_Last time, TSS continued his fight with Malice. In his Darkness mode, Malice was not only able to change his arm into a multitude of guns, but was also indestructible. TSS had to go into his crazed mode in order to kill the Darkness, using his Energy Griffins. He then joined the small procession of Authors._

Chapter 38: X Prodigy vs. Edge—Showdown of the Swords

The Authors continued on their long trek through Drake's base. X Prodigy caught up with D-Dude.

"What's got ya thinking?" D-Dude asked.

X was about to tell D-Dude…but then remembered that DM told them not to tell the Dragonsaur.

"Nothing." X simply replied.

"And any second now, the bad guy appears." Blackcat sighed.

In a burst of bronze flame, a heavily built figure appeared.

"I cannot allow you to go any farther." The figure simply stated.

"Is that a fact?" DM asked.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked.

The figure removed his hood. He had black hair that he tied back in a ponytail and jade-green eyes. His face was hard-set and he had an oddly clenched-looking jaw.

"I am Edge. Sword-wielder of the Legion of Darkness." The Legionnaire replied, "And Drake wishes you to be eliminated."

"If I had a nickel every time I've heard that, I'd buy half of New York." DM replied.

"Let me deal with him, DM." X said, "I haven't seen any action for ages."

"Good luck, X." D-Dude said as the remaining members of the group took off.

X Prodigy cracked his knuckles before saying, "Now, it's time I've dealt with a Darkness."

"And it's time I kill the Hollow Devil." Edge snorted. He threw off his cloak, leaving a bare chest with complex, crimson tattoos. He then swung out the largest scimitar X had ever clapped eyes on. He doubted he could lift it with both hands.

"Holy sh…"

Thankfully, X Prodigy's curse was cut off as Edge swung his scimitar down. X barely blocked with his own sword. X then deflected the blow and let out a breath before charging in.

"Your group killed TL." X said. It wasn't a question. He then shouted, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

X pulled out a gun and began to shoot at Edge. The Darkness quickly moved his scimitar and moved with lightning speed. He then sliced X Prodigy's gun in half (A/N: The next part is in slow motion just for kicks.).

"NO!" X Prodigy shouted, voice in slow motion, "That…was…my…favorite…gun!"

Edge then backhanded X Prodigy into the nearest wall.

"You filthy devil!" Edge snarled, "I'll silence you, permanently!"

"Good luck with that." X snorted as his blade began to pulsate with the power of darkness, "Most of those other Authors are good boys…I'M NOT."

X charged in and Edge blocked the blow yet again. Edge then saw X Prodigy place his foot on the Darkness' scimitar and push himself up. Edge barely had time to think when the next thing he saw was the heel of X Prodigy's boot collide with his face.

Edge's face went to one side as X Prodigy planted a kick in his face. Edge then clutched the Hollow Devil's ankle and swung him around before tossing him into the wall. X, however, placed his feet into the wall, then his hand. He landed on the wall and sent a gust of wind out as a result.

X then pulled out his sword again and jumped at Edge, sword held out. X then pulled a Matrix (A/N: Y'know, the freeze-frame?). His sword then collided with Edge's and a deafening CLANG rang through the room that was now a war-zone.

X thrust out his hand and dark energy flew out of his hands. The dark matter struck Edge in the gut as the Hollow Devil flew forward and delivered several slashes. Edge then swung his scimitar down and blocked an oncoming blow from X's sword.

"Take THIS, filthy Hollow!" Edge snarled.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" X asked, "Loon can come up with better."

Edge's sword clanged as it met X Prodigy's blade.

"Maybe I should get a better sword." X Prodigy growled as he deflected the blow. He stowed away the sword he was using, the Sparda, then pulled out another sword, "Say 'hello' to Beowulf…and good-bye to your life!"

X Prodigy flew forward and swung his Beowulf down on Edge's sword. The result was the sound of breaking metal. Beowulf went straight through Edge's giant scimitar.

"NOW, eat some of your own medicine!" X snarled as he jammed his hand into Edge's gut. Dark energy shot out of X's palm and sent the Darkness into the wall, "Care to surrender?"

Edge steadily began to be shrouded in black aura.

"I will NEVER surrender to the likes of you!" he snarled.

"Why am I not surprised?" X asked.

X Prodigy: Now, how do I kill this guy?

Edge: You're slow, demon! You cannot kill the wind!

X Prodigy: Do you think I care? I'll STILL find a way to kill you!

Next time: X Prodigy vs. Edge pt. 2—Clearing the Air!


	39. X Prodigy vs Edge pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, X Prodigy, Anti-TLSoulDude, and BlackcatRin._

_Last time, X Prodigy stayed behind to fight the sword-wielding Darkness, Edge. After a hard-fought battle, X Prodigy shattered the Darkness' sword and looked ready for a victory. However, Edge then began to transform. What happens next? Read to find out!_

Chapter 39: X Prodigy vs. Edge pt. 2—Clearing the Air

"NOW, eat some of your own medicine!" X snarled as he jammed his hand into Edge's gut. Dark energy shot out of X's palm and sent the Darkness into the wall, "Care to surrender?"

Edge steadily began to be shrouded in black aura.

"I will NEVER surrender to the likes of you!" he snarled.

"Why am I not surprised?" X asked.

Edge stood up as the dark energy dancing around him solidified. He seemed more frail, however.

"THIS is the best you can come up with?" X asked. He snorted, "I've found scarier things in Ranger's scrapbook."

"Try and destroy me, then." Edge sneered.

X readied his Beowulf and ran forward. The blades sprung out of the gauntlets as he charged at Edge. The blades swung out and slashed across Edge's chest. However, it didn't seem to do much damage.

"What the hell?!" X growled. He lashed out with the Beowulf again, but still did no damage. Edge then cackled as he flew forward. Black wind was dancing around him as he tackled X Prodigy and planted his feet into the Hollow Devil's gut and shoved down on him.

"Now, how do I kill this guy?" X growled as he got up, massaging his gut.

"You're slow, demon!" Edge taunted. X Prodigy pulled out his Sparda again and swung it down on Edge, still doing no damage. Edge's face broke into a wicked smile as he shouted, "You cannot kill the wind!"

"Do you think I care?" X asked, rhetorically, before swearing, "I'll STILL find a way to kill you!"

"How about you deal with THESE instead?" Edge shouted as he thrust his hands out. Two tornadoes, literally, sprung out of his palms and struck the Hollow Devil, sending X forward. He then twisted his palms up and X Prodigy flew up, crashing through the ceiling and virtually flying out of the troposphere. However, Edge then called off the twisters and X Prodigy fell down with an almighty CRASH!

"Oh, crap…" X groaned as he staggered out of the crater he made.

"As you can see, I'm not only MADE of wind, I can CONTROL it." Edge sneered as he thrust out his fist and sent X into the wall as a burst of wind bowled the Hollow off his feet and into the wall, "I can even make a vacuum."

Edge clenched his fist.

X Prodigy immediately felt the effects of this. All of the oxygen surrounding his mask was immediately cut off. He began to wheeze, gasping for breath.

"But where's the fun in that?" Edge asked as he released his fist.

X then let loose a relaxed gasp as he began to gather the air back into his lungs.

"Face it, against an opponent like me, you stand no chance." Edge sneered.

"Maybe…" X gasped, "But…I'm still…better than…you."

"HOW can you defeat me when I have the powers of darkness on my side?!" Edge shouted.

"Because…Darkness…is on…MY side…too." X replied as he began to change.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Edge snarled.

"My ultimate form, but YOU can call it your death!" X Prodigy barked in response as he entered his Devil Trigger Mode, "TIME TO DIE!"

The Devil Trigger had the Beowulf strapped to his arm. Edge heard about this form—it was the most powerful of X Prodigy's forms. The blades sprung out of the gauntlets and he swung them at Edge.

"TIME TO CLEAR THE AIR!" X roared as the blades phased through Edge, doing no harm.

"Did you already forget about what I said earlier?" Edge asked as he held his hands out, balls of wind gathering in them, "YOU CANNOT KILL THE WIND!"

The balls of wind flew forward and his X Prodigy with enough force to send his neck close to breaking point. X actually toppled back and fell into the wall.

"You're not so tough." Edge shrugged. He turned to leave, but didn't notice something get back up. Something grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, wind-bag!" Edge wheeled around to see a three-part nunchuk collide with his face. He flew through a wall. By that, I mean he literally flew THROUGH it. He then flew back through and touched his face. It was icy cold and…frosted over.

He looked at X Prodigy to see that the Hollow Devil had changed. He now wielded a three-piece nunchuk and looked a bit icy. THIS was his Cerberus mode, which had power over ice.

"I can stop you, cold, in this mode." The Devil Trigger growled, "Let's see how well you deal with this."

"Have mercy…" Edge begged.

"Sorry. I'm all out of mercy." X replied. Edge staggered up as X Prodigy readied his Cerberus.

X swung the nunchuk into Edge's back and part of his body froze, solid. Once, twice, thrice X swung his nunchuk into Edge, each and every blow freezing part of the Wind Darkness' body. Eventually, the Darkness was frozen solid. X pushed it over onto the ground and Edge shattered into millions and millions of pieces, dregs of black goo remaining.

X roared in triumph. However, a blast of fire met him. He wheeled around to see the group of Authors. The person who tossed the fire was Lunatic, who was in his second-stage Ultima form, which he now called Blaze Vein. He held his hands together and a fireball made of blazing-hot chakra appeared in his hand.

"Get outta that form, X." Blaze Vein commanded, holding the chakra fireball up, "Or else I'll have to burn you to cinders!"

X Prodigy growled before returning to his original form. He glanced over to TL's body, which was now hanging over Ranger's shoulders in a fireman carry.

"So, it's true." X Prodigy said, dumbstruck.

"Yes. He's dead." Loony growled as chakra began to blaze up, "Drake's gonna BURN FOR THIS!"

"Calm down, Loony!" Airnaruto said, pulling out a small scrap of paper with a seal on it.

"Alright, I'll change back." Lunatic replied as he shifted back.

"Now I can't get him back for what he did in chapter ten." X growled.

"No worries, X." Nukid said, "We think D-Dude can bring 'im back with his blood as he 'eals our injuries." Everyone gave Nukid a strange look, "Ya watch Heroes, ya learn things."

"Oh." Everyone said.

"Well, let's get movin' then." Ross said as the group took off.

???: NOW, I'm gonna kill ya, lizard! What do ya say about that?!

Dimensiondude:…I like cats.

???: WHAT?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!

Dimensiondude: Well, that monologue was so long and I managed to finish the next day's newspaper, a bit of research, a Tai-bo workout, and various other things.

???: I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLIN' YA, LIZARD!

Dimensiondude: I'M NOT A LIZARD! I am Dracheraptor Fictoria!

???: Whatever the heck that means!

Dimensiondude: Uh…Fictorian Dragonsaur. You're not gonna kill me! I have an ace in the hole!

Next time: Dimensiondude vs. Shackle pt. 1—Trinity Effect!


	40. Dimensiondude vs Shackle pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, Anti-TLSoulDude, and BlackcatRin._

_Last time, X Prodigy continued his fight with the Darkness, Edge. Edge's Darkness mode changed to the wind, making him impervious to pain and able to control air. X Prodigy found that there WAS a way to kill Edge—by freezing him. If it wasn't for Blaze Vein Lunatic, the Devil Trigger might have gone on the rampage. NOW, it's Dimensiondude's turn for a throw-down._

_Do not expect Redeye._

Chapter 40: Dimensiondude vs. Shackle pt. 1—Trinity Effect

The Authors continued on their way through the castle that belonged to Drake Darkstar. Anti-TL was next to DM as the Anti-Author spoke.

"It's…odd to be existing without my original." He commented.

"I can believe it." DM replied.

Dimensiondude was running next to Hikari and Blackcat.

"What's eatin' YOU, Hikari?" the dragonsaur asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hikari replied, nervously.

"D-Dude, what was that 'Trinity Effect' you told TL about?" Blackcat asked.

"It's one of THE most powerful attacks a Fictorian can use." Dimensiondude explained, sounding like he swallowed a textbook as usual, "If three Fictorians have a certain virtue to them, they can combine that power into a form of energy that can defeat just about any enemy. My bro's and I have only used it twice. We won both times."

"What kind of virtues?" Hikari asked.

"Well…it can be anything." D-Dude replied, "Each of us have a different virtue based on how we live. Example, mine is knowledge, being the researcher after all. TL's is love and Loony's is friendship."

"Will you be using it?" Blackcat asked.

"I dunno." D-Dude sighed.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted a voice with a bit of a Mexican accent.

"ANOTHER Legionnaire?" Blackcat asked, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you?" DM asked.

The cloaked figure who appeared in purple flames removed his hood. He had a Hispanic look to him, several piercings, yellow eyes, scruffy black hair, and a tattoo across his face that looked like a scar.

"The name's Shackle." The Legionnaire grunted.

"I'll take this guy." D-Dude said, walking forward and snorting fire, "And if he's tougher than I thought, then at least I can be with TL."

"WHAT?" DM shouted, dumbfounded, "How did…"

"My hearing's more acute than most people think. I heard you say everything." Dimensiondude replied, "I'll tangle with this guy. I haven't had a good rumble since Geonosis."

"Fine. We're going." DM said as the remaining four took off, leaving the Fictorian Dragonsaur.

"Who are you?" Shackle asked.

"I am Dimensiondude the Researcher." Dimensiondude answered. Shackle grunted. D-Dude then asked, "Hey, did ya like that? I just made it up."

"Doesn't matter how much brains you've got! You'll still end up dead!" Shackle barked. He then went into a monologue.

D-Dude sighed as he scratched his chin. He held out his left arm and tapped the watch that was on it. He then looked confused before asking himself, "When'd I start wearing a watch?"

"NOW, I'm gonna kill ya, lizard! What do ya say about that?!" Shackle finished with an insane smile.

Dimensiondude was already reading a book. He looked up as Shackle finished and simply said…

"I like cats."

Shackle looked dumbfounded as he shouted, "WHAT?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!"

"Well, I thought that I should change the subject." D-Dude replied before continuing, "That and that monologue was so long I managed to finish the next day's newspaper, a bit of research, a Tai-bo workout, and various other things."

"I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLIN' YA, LIZARD!" Shackle roared as he swung out a nunchuk/chain.

"I'M NOT A LIZARD!" D-Dude shouted, seriously offended, "I am Dracheraptor Fictoria!"

Shackle looked confused, but shook it away before holding his chain out "Whatever the heck that means!"

"Uh…Fictorian Dragonsaur." D-Dude quickly explained.

The end of Shackle's chain then slammed into D-Dude with enough force to slam the Dragonsaur into the ground like a nail.

"Ow." D-Dude said. He wriggled free and snarled as his injured skull regenerated, "THAT hurt."

Dimensiondude then let loose a screech (A/N: Jurassic Park raptor sound effects here.) and jumped at Shackle, who managed to block the oncoming blow by wrapping his chain around the Dragonsaur's legs and snapping them together. D-Dude yelped as he tripped and fell to the ground. Shackle advanced, but D-Dude opened his mouth wide enough for Shackle to see the two glands begin to secrete their chemicals. The chemicals mixed into something new…something that ignited on contact with air. A false palate at the back of Dimensiondude's throat closed to prevent it from being scorched as a burst of fire came out of D-Dude's mouth (A/N: Yes. Long and drawn out, isn't it?). Shackle barely dodged, but the fire was close enough to actually char part of the Darkness' cloak.

"Time to make things more interestin'." Shackle growled, causing the ends of his nunchuk to have spikes spring out, "HOPE YOUR HEALIN' FACTOR'S GOOD ENOUGH TO HEAL A PILE OF RIBBONS!"

Dimensiondude actually gulped. He narrowly dodged the blow from Shackle's attack. His healing factor could NOT save him from being ripped to pieces. It had its limits, after all.

Shackle's chain then slashed around to D-Dude's leg, ripping through it like wet paper. Dimensiondude had seen many fights, but he actually shouted in pain as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Guess it won't save ya from THAT." Shackle sneered. Dimensiondude's response was to open his mouth and send a blast of green goo at Shackle. The Darkness got a face-full of the glop and coughed as he tried uncovering his eyes, "That's the best you've got? Some heat and super-loogies?"

"Not even close." Dimensiondude grunted as he tapped into his Spirit Gates, "SPIRIT CLAWS! OPEN!"

Dimensiondude held out his claws, which began glowing. He slashed out and Shackle felt the six blades slash his gut with enough force to cause at least a gallon of black blood to come out of him. D-Dude's healing factor then healed his leg. The Dragonsaur stood up and stepped, gingerly, on his injured leg.

"EAT THIS, LIZARD!" Shackle shouted as he swung his chain out at D-Dude. The Dragonsaur only had enough time to register what was happening and to say…

"This'll hurt…"

D-Dude was slammed into the wall. He felt several of his bones shatter as he made contact with the wall with enough force to cause a crater to appear.

"I love that healin' factor." Shackle grinned, "I'd love to begin killing you for DAYS!"

"You're not gonna kill me!" D-Dude stated, pulling his upper lip into a snarl, baring his sixty pearly-white, "I have an ace in the hole!"

A purple light then consumed Dimensiondude as the Fictorian shouted, "KNOWLEDGE!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Lunatic froze in place and held his head.

"What's up, Loony?" Airnaruto asked.

Lunatic was consumed by a blue light as he shouted, "FRIENDSHIP!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the place between this world and the afterlife, TL was continuing his fight with his shadow, showing no sign of backing down. The Fictorian Hedgehog was consumed by red light.

"Looks like you've got something to do." The shadow commented.

"LOVE!" TL shouted.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

D-Dude was glowing with purple, blue, and red aura as he snarled like a feral beast.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SHACKLE!" D-Dud shouted as he reared his head back and shouted, "TRINITY EFFECT!"

D-Dude then thrust his head forward, mouth wide open. A stream of purple, blue, and red energy burst out of his mouth and struck Shackle, full on. The Chain-Wielding Darkness was pushed back by the sheer force of the blast. Shackle roared in pain and surprise as he crashed into the wall and the room was consumed by a burst of three colored light. When the light faded, D-Dude snorted.

"NOTHING is more powerful than the bond between brothers." Dimensiondude said.

"THAT hurt." Shackle growled as he stood up, face charred, "You weren't kiddin'. That WAS a good attack. But not enough to stop this."

Shackle was consumed by dark energy and began to shift.

"Oh, Hellboy curse." D-Dude said.

Dimensiondude: GREAT. Now this bum can shoot chains from any point of his body.

Shackle: You're fast. You can't even TOUCH me now! I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

Dimensiondude: NOTHING'S indestructible. And I know just the thing to prove it.

Next time: Dimensiondude vs. Shackle pt. 2—Untouchable!


	41. Dimensiondude vs Shackle pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Dimensiondude, Hikari Ino, Anti-TLSoulDude, and BlackcatRin._

_Last time, Dimensiondude explained what the Trinity Effect was—a combination of all three virtues of the three Fictor brothers. He then stayed behind to fight the chain-wielding Darkness, Shackle. He reasoned that, if he failed, he would join TL…he overheard the conversation DM had with the others. He used the Trinity Effect to win round one…but now, Shackle is ready for round two. What happens next? Read to find out!_

_Do not expect Redeye._

Chapter 41: Dimensiondude vs. Shackle pt. 2—Untouchable

"NOTHING is more powerful than the bond between brothers." Dimensiondude said.

"THAT hurt." Shackle growled as he stood up, face charred, "You weren't kiddin'. That WAS a good attack. But not enough to stop this."

Shackle was consumed by dark energy and began to shift.

"Oh, Hellboy curse." D-Dude said.

When the energy vanished, Shackle looked no different, save black skin.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Dimensiondude asked, "This should be fast."

D-Dude charged at Shackle…however, chains sprung out of Shackle's body to entangle the Dragonsaur and toss him aside.

"What the…?!"

Shackle thrust out his hand and a chain with a spiked tip sprung out and flew towards D-Dude. The Dragonsaur dodged…a second too late. The spike's tip shot STRAIGHT through Dimensiondude's foot! Dimensiondude let loose a high-pitched screech in pain as the spiked chain flew out of his foot and back into Shackle's hand.

"BURN!" Dimensiondude shouted before loosing a burst of flames. They flew towards Shackle, but more chains flew up to block the oncoming inferno.

"GREAT." The Fictorian Dragonsaur swore, "Now this bum can shoot chains from any point of his body. AND they can be used as a shield!"

"You're fast." Shackle said, sarcastically.

"Let's see if I can break those!" Dimensiondude growled. He couldn't use the Spirit Claws, so he had to open his OTHER Spirit Gates. "SPIRIT LEGS! OPEN!"

Dimensiondude was surrounded by a strange aura. He darted at Shackle, but chains sprung out and shot him. The Dragonsaur tried dodging around the chains, but they kept getting faster when D-Dude came closer. He was forced into a retreat.

"Great. Those chains move faster than the Spirit Legs." D-Dude growled, "SPIRIT FIRE! OPEN!"

Dimensiondude reared back his head and shot an even larger burst of fire than the last one.

Even if those chains act up, D-Dude thought as his mouth unleashed its inferno, He'll still get cooked!

Dimensiondude then closed his mouth and snorted out some fire. The smoke was thick. Nothing could have survived heat at THAT temperature.

"That's all for YOU, Shack." D-Dude grunted.

"Not even close." Shackle's voice growled. Shackle stepped out, completely untouched.

"WHAT?!" D-Dude shouted, dumbfounded.

"My chains formed a ball around me." Shackle replied, cracking his neck, "I thought it seemed a bit warm. What about you?"

"OH, COME ON!" D-Dude shouted.

"Anything else you wanna try?" Shackle said with a malicious grin.

"Maybe this." D-Dude growled, "SPIRIT MIND! OPEN!"

Dimensiondude opened his eyes and could see Shackle's thoughts going around in his head. He darted at Shackle. Chains sprung out to bowl the Dragonsaur off his feet.

"Perfect." Dimensiondude said, sarcastically. He couldn't pick up any form of thought to the defense, "It's involuntary."

"You can't even TOUCH me now!" Shackle roared, several chains actually springing out of his back, "I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

The chains flew towards Dimensiondude.

"Oh, crap." D-Dude swore as the chains hammered away at his body. The chains slammed down on his body, tore through his wing membranes, shattered bones, and began to strangle him. Blood began to pour out. The ground of Drake's base was, once again, stained with Fictorian blood.

"NOTHING'S indestructible." Dimensiondude growled, "And I know just the thing to prove it." He concentrated. If this thing didn't work, nothing would, "SPIRIT BONES! OPEN!"

Shackle grinned. The Dragonsaur had, obviously, given up with the knowledge that he couldn't so much as touch him. However, he then felt some…disturbance. The chains began to strain as if the thing they were trying to restrain was getting larger. The chains then exploded as Dimensiondude roared. Was it Dimensiondude? It resembled a T-Rex now.

"Die…" D-Rex growled (A/N: D-Rex isn't much of a talker. When he does, I can hear him being voiced by Frank Welker…he does good monster voices).

Shackle growled as he shot chains at D-Rex. The T-Rex look-alike grabbed the chains with his mouth and swung them. Shackle remembered that they were attached to him, so he went spinning, too. D-Rex shook Shackle like a rag-doll before releasing him. The chain-wielding Darkness flew into the wall with a CRASH! Shackle got back up. D-Rex reared back his head and shot a fireball at Shackle. Shackle's eyes widened as his chains sprung out to protect him. They managed to block the blow…but were disintegrated in the process.

D-Rex let loose a roar that shook the ground (A/N: Jurassic Park T-Rex sound effects!)! The T-Rex Dragonsaur then charged at Shackle. The Darkness looked frightened as he saw, in the monster's eyes, the promise of Hell.

Chains sprung out of Shackle's body to protect him from the oncoming behemoth. However, he didn't count on ONE thing. The skull of Tyrannosaurus Rex was harder than steel. Apparently, it was the same for the D-Rex, seeing as his head shattered the chains. He looked at Shackle, as if he were confused. Shackle remained still, paralyzed by fear. D-Rex then roared and slammed his jaws down on Shackle, who screamed in terror and pain. He swung him around, like a terrier shaking a rat. Shackle's lower half then flew off as he exploded in D-Rex's mouth.

"Aren't ya supposed to be off the coast of Costa Rica?" asked a British voice.

D-Rex shifted back to Dimensiondude and he gave Nukid a flat look, "NOT funny, Nukid."

Dimensiondude then found a terrible taste in his mouth and he began to wring out his tongue.

"EW! ESSENCE OF SHACKLE!" D-Dude shouted, wiping the black gunk off his tongue.

"Are you gonna be okay, Big Double D?" Airnaruto asked.

Dimensiondude's stomach acted, instinctively, to the terrible-tasting intruder entering its interior. The Dragonsaur opened his mouth and vomited as his stomach's only defense against this was to empty itself.

"I…guess not." Airnaruto said, looking disgusted.

Dimensiondude stood up, not looking like he just barfed. He glanced over to the group and simply said…

"You guys look terrible."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Ranger replied, voice ringing with sarcasm, "WHY DO YOU THINK WE RAN ALL THE WAY TO FIND YOU?!"

"What Ranger's TRYING to say is we'll need some of that blood." X Prodigy said.

"Is that all?" D-Dude asked, "Well, in that case…"

"And bring TL back." Loony finished. Dimensiondude looked at TL's body with a stunned look. It was one thing to KNOW that TL was dead, but another thing to actually SEE his brother's body.

"I'm…sorry." Dimensiondude stated, "My healing factor cannot bring back the dead." Lunatic looked ready to burst back into tears as his brother STAYING dead hit him like a truck, "But…maybe there's a way. I've read about this. We'll be needing my blood, some energy from the Chaos Emeralds, and…this part's the most difficult…some of TL's life force."

"He gave Hikari a necklace with his life force in it." TSS said. Everyone gave the vampire strange looks, "Hey, his song WOKE ME UP! DON'T think that I wouldn't go over to his room to ask him to shut up."

"And I think my Life Auras can fill in for the Chaos Emeralds, no problem." Ross grinned, tossing one of the Life Auras up and down.

"In that case, let's get moving. The sooner we find Hikari, the sooner we can get TL back." Airnaruto commanded. The group then took off.

BlackcatRin: Face it, Borealis. No matter how much you try, you can't beat my fire and wind!

???: Ah, but that's where you're wrong.

BlackcatRin: In that case, let's see how you can trump me!

Next time: BlackcatRin vs. Borealis pt. 1—Battle of the Elements!


	42. BlackcatRin vs Borealis pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, Anti-TLSoulDude, and BlackcatRin._

_Last time, Dimensiondude continued his fight with Shackle. The chain-wielding Darkness' Darkness mode had chains that could spring out of his body and intercept any attack and could even be used as weapons! Dimensiondude managed to break the defense by going D-Rex and smashing through the Darkness' defenses. However, he got an unpleasant taste in his mouth after killing Shackle. He then explained that there was a way to bring TL back. They need Dimensiondude's blood, the Life Auras, and some of TL's life force. What happens next? Read to find out!_

Chapter 42: BlackcatRin vs. Borealis pt. 1—Battle of the Elements

The group of Authors that set off from New York numbered fourteen. However, since they entered the base, they now numbered…just four. DM walked over to Anti-TL, who was standing close to BlackcatRin.

"Why're you next to her?" DM asked.

"We're friends, that's why." Anti-TL replied, "I saved her life. Some of the 'kindly people' in her town formed a lynch mob to try and kill her."

"Why would they try to kill her?" DM asked.

"Because I can't fully control my powers." Blackcat answered, "I used to cause disasters…which is why I agreed to go to Drake. He promised to help me control them. He did. But when Future Airnaruto said that he was planning to kill my friend, I had to stop him."

"What a touching tale." A cold, female voice said as a figure appeared in a burst of bluebell flames, "Hello, Cat, how are you?"

"Fine until YOU showed up, Borealis." Blackcat snapped back.

The female Legionnaire pulled her hood off to show that she had blue hair, an icy complexion, and white eyes (A/N: Like a Hyuga's…only with pupils.).

"As Cat said, I am Borealis. The elemental master of the Legion of Darkness." Borealis introduced.

"Let me take her." Blackcat said to DM, "I'm the only one who can take her on! My elements beat hers!"

"Okay." DM looked over to Hikari and Anti-TL, "Hime, Anti-TL, we're going."

The three remaining Authors took off, leaving Blackcat to fight Borealis.

"Come on, Kitty. Move, please." Borealis taunted.

"No, YOU first." Cat snapped.

"Have it your way." Borealis shrugged. She thrust out her hands and ice suddenly sprung out of thin air, formed a set of spikes, and flew towards Blackcat. The latter, however, let loose a burst of flames to melt the ice.

"You REALLY are thick." Blackcat scoffed, "When fire fights ice, fire wins every time."

"Actually, you did exactly what I wanted you to." Borealis replied, "Because, once my ice is melted, I can control what it shape it shifts into."

Borealis held out her hand and a bit of water rippled before an ice spike sprung out to impale Blackcat. However, the fire/wind user managed to dodge out of the way just in time.

Borealis held out her hands and the water began to solidify and shoot out ice crystals. However, Blackcat clapped her hands together, sending a burst of wind to blow the shards away.

"Face it, Borealis." Blackcat said, "No matter how much you try, you can't beat my fire and wind!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Borealis replied, touching the walls with her finger. The walls began to freeze over and a wall appeared in front of the exit and entrance, "No getting out of that. And I made it at such a cold temperature that you can't melt it."

"In that case," Blackcat then held out two fistfuls of fire, "let's see how you can trump me!"

"LOVE TO!" Borealis smiled a sadistic grin and summoned a staff with several, dark blue crystals, "COME ON!"

Blackcat sprang forward and swung her foot down on Borealis' staff before trying to swing her foot at the side of the female Darkness' face. However, the Darkness caused a shield of ice to spring up between herself and the oncoming blow. Cat growled as she took the pain and jumped off the staff. Borealis swung her staff at Blackcat, but she dodged. The worst she got was a rake across the face by one of the jagged crystals. Blackcat jumped into the air and did a Matrix (A/N: a movie I highly recommend. It's AWESOME!). She then flew forward, foot outstretched and the blow was blocked again. However, Borealis didn't count on a fist coming into her face. Cat's fist made contact and a burst of wind threw Borealis back into the wall. Borealis tossed her staff aside and pulled off her robe, revealing a lightweight version of it underneath. THIS one would allow her to fight hand-to-hand with ease.

"Let's get things started!" Borealis growled.

Borealis charged forward and the two began to fight. They exchanged blows and dodged each one. Blackcat grabbed a hold of Borealis' collar and jumped. She slanted forward and placed her feet on the gut of the female Darkness. She pushed out with her feet, slamming Borealis onto the ground and springing off. Borealis growled. At this point, she thought, it would be helpful…to cheat a bit. She held her hand out to the spot where Blackcat was going to land and the entire patch froze solid. Blackcat landed, but the ice caused her to lose her footing and trip. Borealis grabbed Cat by the foot, swung her around, and tossed her to the icy walls. Cat landed with a dull THUD. Borealis charged at Blackcat, but the latter held out her hand and a burst of fire flew out of her hand and hit the Darkness' robes. Cat then blew the flames off…only to deliver a kick to Borealis' midsection. She did NOT want her feet on fire.

Borealis' mouth flew open as air exited it and flew back.

"Borealis…" Cat said, gasping for breath, "No matter…how hard…you try…I'll still…beat you…every time."

"Maybe I just haven't tried hard ENOUGH." Borealis snapped as the walls began to thaw and she began to get consumed by darkness, "NOW, it's time for you to cool off!"

"Of all the corny jokes." Blackcat sighed.

BlackcatRin: Borealis, it's time you die!

Borealis: But how can you do that? I've made this room too cold for fire and you can't even touch me!

BlackcatRin: I may not have enough heat to freeze you yet, but I will. I've got my ace in the hole!

Next time: BlackcatRin vs. Borealis pt. 2—Too Cold to Melt!


	43. BlackcatRin vs Borealis pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, Anti-TLSoulDude, and BlackcatRin._

_Last time, Anti-TL told of what caused him to meet up with BlackcatRin. He saved her life and promised her control over her abilities over fire and wind. Soon, the female Darkness, Borealis, appeared and Blackcat's abilities proved to outmatch Borealis' magic over ice. The two then went into a battle of martial arts. Blackcat proved Borealis' better, even in that. What happens next? Read to find out!_

Chapter 43: BlackcatRin vs. Borealis pt. 2— Too Cold to Melt

"Borealis…" Cat said, gasping for breath, "No matter…how hard…you try…I'll still…beat you…every time."

"Maybe I just haven't tried hard ENOUGH." Borealis snapped as the walls began to thaw and she began to get consumed by darkness, "NOW, it's time for you to cool off!"

"Of all the corny jokes." Blackcat sighed.

When the darkness faded, Borealis was now made of what appeared to be black crystals. She stood up and took in a breath, the air turning into a mist. Blackcat shot a burst of fire at Borealis, but the Icy Darkness raised her hand and clenched it into a fist. The fire was immediately extinguished.

"What the…?!"

"It's my little ability in this form." Borealis answered, voice even colder than usual, "I'm so cold that fire can't even be used."

Borealis then took a step forward and the ground frosted over as her foot came down. Cat then charged forward and tried throwing a punch into Borealis' face. However, the Darkness grabbed Blackcat's hand and Cat suddenly felt the cold in the already iron grip. Her entire hand went numb as she struggled to get free. She then brought her foot smashing into Borealis' arm, shattering the arm holding her hand. Cat withdrew her hand and huffed in satisfaction as she took in Borealis' lost limb. Her triumph was short-lived as she saw Borealis' limb re-grow from the crystals.

"As you can see, I can't lose a limb, kitty." Borealis taunted, "I can regenerate them."

Blackcat began to gasp for breath, the air she expelled turning into a mist. She thought long and hard about what to do. Meanwhile, Borealis began to steadily lower the temperature of the room.

"When I'm finished, you'll freeze in place…literally." Borealis stated. Blackcat shuddered. The temperature was getting lower by the second. She stood up.

"Borealis," Cat said, voice shaking from the cold, "It's time you die!"

"But how can you do that?" Borealis asked, rhetorically, "I've made this room too cold for fire and you can't even touch me!"

"I may not have enough heat to melt you yet, but I will. I've got my ace in the hole!" Blackcat snapped, jumping into the air. She closed her eyes as fire began dancing around her. She then snapped her eyes open to show that one was glowing bright red and the other pure white. She roared as she took a hold of all the energy she could muster. Her roar became louder as she released the energy, sending out gusts of wind and whirlwinds of fire.

"NO!" Borealis screamed as she tried to see a way out. She didn't find any. She was doomed to die in the fire…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The group of Authors arrived in the room to find puddles of boiling-hot water and a larger one…of black goo. A few yards in front of it was BlackcatRin, unconscious and blackened.

"She's frostbitten!" D-Dude shouted, "I've gotta work fast!"

Dimensiondude ran over to Blackcat and nipped his arm. A drop of blood fell onto Cat's forehead. Dimensiondude concentrated as his wound healed over and Blackcat's wounds and frostbitten skin healed themselves.

"HEY!" Ranger barked, "WHAT ABOUT US?!"

"Oh. Sorry." D-Dude said, apologetically, "Forgot during the last chapter. And I'll stop breaking the fourth wall now."

Dimensiondude took a step back and nipped himself. He charged and jumped over the other Authors…except TSS, Loon, TL, and Ross. TSS because his wounds were already healed. Loon and Ross because they suffered no injury with their fight with the Chaos Duo. And TL because he was already dead. Dimensiondude concentrated hard. The wounds on Ranger, Nukid, Airnaruto, and X Prodigy healed over.

"Thank God." X sighed, flexing his fingers.

"Now I don't have that twinge in my leg." Ranger said, stepping, gingerly, on his now uninjured leg.

"And I don't have to worry about that bite wound from Carcharodon." Airnaruto grinned, flexing his arm.

Blackcat groaned as she sat up.

"Am I dead?" she asked, in barely more than a whisper.

"Far from it." Airnaruto replied, "Now we've gotta catch up with the Chief, Hikari, Anti-TL, and Sylar."

"Did you guys heal me?" Cat asked.

"You're our comrade, aren't ya, Cat?" Ross asked. Blackcat smiled. This group was…kind to her.

"Let's go!" Cat exclaimed and the group took off after the four remaining members.

Sylar: Okay, let's try this!

???: Unfortunately, Mr. Gray, I also have telekinesis.

Sylar: MY NAME IS SYLAR!

Next time: Sylar vs. Tyrannous—Mentally Moving Menaces!


	44. Sylar vs Tyrannous pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, and Anti-TLSoulDude._

_Last time, BlackcatRin continued her fight with the ice-wielder, Borealis. However, the she-Darkness changed into her Darkness mode, which was actually MADE of ice crystals. Cat found that it was far too cold for fire and even Borealis' touch could freeze. She then created a whirlwind of fire to destroy the Darkness. Dimensiondude healed her and the other injured Authors as the group continued on their way. What happens next? Read to find out!_

_These fights are relatively short, seeing as how powerful Sylar is._

Chapter 44: Sylar vs. Tyrannous—Mentally Moving Menaces

DM, Hikari, Anti-TL, and Sylar continued on their way. Hikari stopped next to Sylar.

"You've been pretty quiet about your story, Sylar-san." Hikari said, "Why's that?"

"You wouldn't like what you heard." Sylar replied, darkly.

"I've handled TL-san in his Demon Ultima form (A/N: In reference to Hikari's fic.)." Hikari stated.

Sylar had a grim smile on his face as he began his tale.

"I was originally a watchmaker in Queens. However, a Chandra Suresh found me and said that I could be part of human evolution. I was ready to believe that I could be special, so I snapped at the opportunity. After a few days of study, Suresh said that I didn't have any powers. I got angry and jumped to conclusions. I invited a man whose name I found in Suresh's book to my house. He said he didn't want his power, so I killed him. Suresh was dead wrong. I DID have a power—I can see how things work. I exposed the man's brain and took what made him…tick."

Hikari felt her eyes widen out of sheer revulsion of Sylar's actions.

"Suresh then took me with him to find other people. I killed them while he was gone and took their abilities." Sylar continued, "However…the hunger was too much and I tried to stop. But, by then, it became my way of life—the life of a hunter. And everyone with abilities became my prey. To cut a long story short, I stole a few more powers—freezing, super-memory, the ability to liquefy metal, super-hearing, precognition through painting, and radioactivity. I fought Peter Petrelli in Kirby Plaza and nearly killed him, however someone named Niki Sanders stopped me by slamming a parking meter across my head. Peter nearly beat me to death, but he absorbed the radioactive man's power, too. He could mimic the powers around him. He had to stop. Then, a time-traveler named Hiro Nakamura stabbed me and killed me. Most of what happened next is a blur. However, I later woke up without powers and killed the illusion-caster, Candice. Once again, I have to cut a long story short. I took the power of the healing cheerleader, Claire Bennet, and continued to kill. I took Bob Bishop's power of transmutation and was captured by the Company again. I was made into a temporary agent and believed that their leader was my actual mother. I left to join the Pinehearst people, who were trying to give other people abilities. I left and killed the woman I loved to search for the truth. I was shot in the back of the head by Claire, whose healing factor kept her alive. Drake removed the bullet and asked me to join. He promised to give me even more power, but I already had the power to detect lies. I went with him, but when I was sent on a mission to stop you from finding the UFO Blade, I knew that you could keep him from killing me. Now, here I am for all to see. (A/N: THIS is the pre-season 4 Sylar. I edited his story a bit to fit this one.)"

"So, the only reason you joined us was so you could be saved?" Hikari asked.

"So I could be prevented from being killed." Sylar corrected.

"Sylar, you have been helpful, but from what you said, you're a coward." Hikari stated. Sylar simply remained silent at this.

Suddenly, a burst of midnight-blue flames came out of nowhere. A tall, thin man stepped forward. His hood was already removed, showing that he had clean-cut black hair and black eyes.

"Greetings Authors. I am Tyrannous, Wraith's second-in-command." The Darkness introduced in a sophisticated voice, "I was sent to terminate you."

"Any plans on doing so, Tyrannous?" Anti-TL asked, mockingly.

"This." Tyrannous replied, flicking his fingers. All four members were sent into the walls…but nothing was holding them there.

"So…you're telekinetic?" DM growled.

"Precisely." Tyrannous replied, "Too bad. All of you fought so hard…just to die."

Tyrannous then tightened his hand into a fist. All four could feel their throats tighten as invisible hands began to choke away their lives. DM pulled out his staff and snarled, "NO! I didn't come this far just to be strangled!"

A blast of magic shot out of DM's staff and hit Tyrannous, square in the chest. His focus shattered, the four fell to the ground.

"I'll take him." Sylar said, "You guys go on ahead!"

"Sylar…" Hikari simply said.

"Come on! We haven't got forever!" Anti-TL barked. The three then took off, leaving Sylar to deal with the Darkness.

"Okay, let's try this!" Sylar said, cracking his knuckles.

Tyrannous summoned a sword and swung it at Sylar. The watchmaker dodged aside and grabbed the sword. His hand then began turning blue as the blade began frosting over. The sword's blade then snapped off life a cheap toy. Sylar raised up his hand and the shattered tip of the blade raised up. He thrust his hand out, but Tyrannous caught the oncoming shard with telekinesis and sent it into Sylar's stomach.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Gray," Tyrannous said to Sylar's "corpse", "You forgot that I also have telekinesis."

"I didn't." Sylar replied, pulling the blade out of his stomach. The wound healed over as he tossed the tip aside. He then looked, crossly, at Tyrannous, "AND MY NAME IS SYLAR!"

Sylar's hyper-voice acted up and sent Tyrannous across the room. Tyrannous flicked his fingers to shatter his own sword and send its fragments at Sylar. The watchmaker looked at them and held out his hand. The shards of steel shimmered for mere moments before falling to the ground as small puddles of liquid metal.

"You didn't need super-memory to know that would happen." Sylar taunted. He thrust out his hand and blue electricity flew out to hit Tyrannous with enough force to send the Darkness, hurtling, to the ground.

"You're good, Gabriel." Tyrannous coughed as he began to stand up, shadows dancing around him, "But you're not good enough to stop me!"

"My name is Sylar!" Sylar scowled.

Sylar: Believe me, Tyrannous, you don't want to do this…

Tyrannous: PREPARE TO DIE, GABRIEL!

Sylar: I am the predator, Tyrannous. And YOU are my prey!

Next time: Sylar vs. Tyrannous pt. 2—A Predator's Instinct!


	45. Sylar vs Tyrannous pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, and Anti-TLSoulDude._

_Last time, Sylar told the story of his life to Hikari Ino. From his first murder, to being revived, to killing the woman he loved, and to joining the Authors in order to stay alive. Hikari was revolted by Sylar, not only because of his actions, but because the reason he stayed was out of cowardice. The four were then attacked by a Darkness named Tyrannous. In order to make up for what he did, Sylar selected to stay behind. He proved more than a match for Tyrannous, defeating the Darkness easily. However, Tyrannous then began to change into his Darkness mode. What happens next? Read to find out!_

_This chapter has more action. I swear._

Chapter 45: Sylar vs. Tyrannous pt. 2—A Predator's Instinct

"You're good, Gabriel." Tyrannous coughed as he began to stand up, shadows dancing around him, "But you're not good enough to stop me!"

"My name is Sylar!" Sylar scowled.

The darkness then faded and Tyrannous advanced on Sylar. The Darkness now had a wilder look to him and his skin seemed to resemble the glass of a mirror.

"Now, let's see if you really ARE untouchable." Tyrannous challenged.

"Yes. LET'S!" Sylar thrust out his hand and a burst of blue electricity shot from his hand. However, the electricity was almost at Tyrannous, when it flew down to the ground, "WHAT THE…?!"

"I sent a negative charge into the ground, attracting your electricity's positive charge." Tyrannous explained.

Sylar growled before bringing his hands up. Hunks of the room tore themselves out and hurled themselves at Tyrannous. The Darkness held up his hands and the hunks of debris halted in midair and crumbled.

Sylar growled before roaring in his hyper voice. Tyrannous shouted back, also using…a hyper voice? Sylar stopped, as did Tyrannous.

"You can't take me out!" Sylar growled, "I'm unstoppable!"

"That is precisely the point." Tyrannous replied, coldly, "You are unstoppable, therefore, so am I. In this form, I can mimic anyone's power."

"So, you're like Petrelli before that incident at Pinehearst." Sylar stated, cocking his head to one side, "I always wanted to see how that would work."

"Unfortunately, you won't get the chance." Tyrannous replied, "Your murderous rampage is over, Mr. Gray. And it wasn't short enough."

"I'm trying to stop." Sylar growled.

"You're only fooling yourself, Mr. Gray." Tyrannous deadpanned, "People's personalities are etched into their minds."

"I disagree." Sylar grunted, "I've seen people change."

"Yes. From frightened to absolutely terrified before they died by your hands." Tyrannous scoffed.

"If you want me to be the monster, so be it." Sylar growled, hands glowing with a reddish yellow light, "Believe me, Tyrannous, you don't want to do this…"

Tyrannous' hands began to glow the same color as he shouted, voice filled with malice, "PREPARE TO DIE, GABRIEL!"

Tyrannous charged forward, expecting Sylar to try and throw a blast of radiation at him. However, Sylar simply roared as his entire body began glowing. Tyrannous then looked…frightened. He did NOT expect Sylar to do this.

An atomic explosion then burst through the room and left the room as a smoking wasteland. Sylar roared again as a feral look crossed his face. He glanced over to the Darkness, who was burned and was apparently suffering from radiation poisoning. No one could come out of a nuclear explosion unscathed, after all. Sylar then stood up as his healing factor healed his burns. He glanced over to Tyrannous and flicked his finger up. Tyrannous flew up and was slammed against the wall.

"I am the predator, Tyrannous." Sylar stated, a look of feral joy in his eye as he held up a finger, "And YOU are my prey!"

Sylar then did something he swore that he would stop—he began moving his finger across Tyrannous' forehead, making no physical contact, but actually splitting the skin and causing gallons of blood to pour out. Tyrannous' scream of pain was enough to wake the dead…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors ran into the room just in time to see Sylar picking through Tyrannous' dead brain. He plucked something out and absorbed it.

"Now, that's just gross." D-Dude stated, looking greener than usual.

"Well…at least he didn't suffer." Sylar said. Everyone glowered at him, "Okay. He suffered a LOT."

Nukid sighed as he pulled out an umbrella. Sylar was going to ask what it was for, but Tyrannous' corpse then exploded in black goo all over him.

"Perfect." Sylar said, sarcastically.

"Should D-Dude heal ya, Sylar?" Airnaruto asked.

"No. That's not his blood. It's Tyrannous'." Blackcat replied.

"He DOES have a healing factor, after all." Ranger stated.

"WHY is it that everyone except me knows what this head-chopping psychopath can do?!" Airnaruto demanded.

"Haven't you ever watched Heroes?" X Prodigy asked.

"Alright. After this, I'm going straight." Sylar sighed.

"Well, it's too late now." TSS shrugged, "We've gotta move now."

The group then took off to the next hallway.

Hikari Ino: Shadra, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into!

???: I think I do. Let's see who wins: the Darkness of the Balance.

Hikari Ino: I won't lose! Sempai-kun is counting on me!

Next time: Hikari vs. Shadra—Balance vs. Darkness!


	46. Hikari vs Shadra pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, and Anti-TLSoulDude._

_Last time, Sylar continued his fight with Tyrannous. The Darkness' Darkness mode could mimic any of Sylar's power when the watch-making serial killer used them. Sylar improvised by making a small atomic explosion to catch Tyrannous, full on. Sylar then sliced Tyrannous' head and took the power of mimicry for himself. What happens next? Read to find out!_

Chapter 46: Hikari vs. Shadra pt. 1—Balance vs. Darkness

The three remaining heroes (well, two heroes and heroine) continued on their way.

"How much longer?" DM asked, "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"The next room is this base's main room." Anti-TL explained, "Once we get through here, we're in Drake's spotlight…to coin a phrase."

"What's Drake been doing, Anti-TL?" Hikari asked.

"He's been building an army." Anti-TL replied, grimly, "Most of the potentials got rejected. Drago, Sylar, and Screech were some of the few who got accepted. He used their inner darkness to create a…"

"Too bad you won't live to see what it is." Said a dark, female voice. In a burst of silver flames, a female figure with black robes appeared. She removed her hood to show dark skin, black hair, and a shakra on her forehead (A/N: I made her Indian-style!), "I am Shadra. And…" Shadra thought before saying, "I feel like fighting that Balance."

DM looked at Hikari. She simply nodded. He glanced over to Anti-TL.

"It's up to us, now." The Anti-Author simply said.

"Hime-chan…" DM said to Hikari. His statement was intercepted when Hikari kissed him, full on the lips.

"I'll survive." Hikari whispered.

"Hate to ruin this blessed, magical moment, but we've got to move." Anti-TL stated. DM took off, leaving the Queen of Balances to fight Shadra.

"Shadra, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" Hikari stated.

"I think I do. Let's see who wins: the Darkness or the Balance." Shadra challenged, taking a martial arts position and beckoning to Hikari.

"I won't lose! Sempai-kun is counting on me!" Hikari thought. She then pulled out a wand and thrust it out, "STUPEFY!"

A burst of red light flew towards Shadra, but the Darkness grabbed the bolt of magic, somehow, and clutched it. The Stunning Spell turned black as Shadra released it. It flew towards Hikari, but the Balance used the Protego spell to block the worst of it.

"What was that?" Hikari asked.

"My little…quirk." Shadra replied, "I can corrupt any projectile attack and use it against my enemies."

Hikari simply made a small growl. Magic was out of the picture. She'd have to try another tactic. She placed her hand on the ground, which began to shimmer. The ground under Shadra's feet then began to pull her in, as if she was sinking.

"You're also an alchemist?" Shadra asked, "Well, corruption isn't my only power."

Shadra crossed her arms before thrusting them out. A ball of darkness surrounded her as a small explosion appeared. Hikari was forced to dodge, thus her concentration was broken and the ground returned to normal. Shadra fell down and sneered.

"I can control the darkness." Shadra stated.

"So can I!" Hikari replied, holding out her hands. Shadows burst from her hand as she used her darkbending. Shadra caught the oncoming shadow and threw it back at Hikari. Hikari caught the oncoming shadows and tossed it back at Shadra, who caught it again.

"We'll be at this all day, Balance." Shadra stated, throwing the shadow down.

An idea then occurred to Hikari as she pulled out her wand again.

"Didn't we just go through this?" Shadra asked.

"REDUCTO!" Hikari shouted. A blast of magic shot out of her wand and narrowly missed Shadra's head.

"You missed, Balance." Shadra stated.

"REDUCTO!" Hikari shouted again. Three more times, the Reducto spell shot out and every time, they missed Shadra.

"Is your aim off or something?" Shadra asked.

"I'm not aiming for YOU." Hikari replied, "The Reducto spell can blast apart solid objects, which this room is."

Shadra then looked around. Hikari had been aiming at the wall and ceiling. If either one didn't fall, the other would. A hunk of ceiling fell down and landed on Shadra just as the darkness began to be covered in a black aura. The hunk of debris smashed into the ground. Hikari let out a sigh. However, it was short-lived as she suddenly flew backward and smashed into the wall. She barely had time to register what happened when she smashed into the floor by…nothing. She staggered up. Shadra was dead. NOTHING could have survived that piece of debris falling on it.

"H-how?" was all Hikari had time to say before her own hand flew to her throat.

"THIS is the power of my Darkness mode." Shadra's voice said. The freaky thing was that Hikari's lips moved, too, "I can put myself into anyone's shadow…and get full control of their body."

Shadra: How can you fight someone you can't see?

Hikari: I don't know, but I WON'T lose to you!

Shadra: Sorry, Balance, but I don't think that you'll be winning this fight.

Next time: Hikari vs. Shadra pt. 2—Fighting the Shadows!


	47. Hikari vs Shadra pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon, Hikari Ino, and Anti-TLSoulDude._

_Last time, Anti-TL explained what Drake has been doing. And he was about to say what Drake was creating, when a new Darkness named Shadra appeared. Hikari Ino was the one who stayed behind to fight the Shadow Darkness. Shadra could corrupt any energy and send it back and control the darkness. Hikari improvised by causing a hunk of the ceiling to cave in on Shadra's body. However, Shadra still has one more trick up her sleeve. What happens next? Read to find out!_

_Thank God I know all seven Harry Potter books by heart…_

Chapter 47: Hikari vs. Shadra pt. 2—Fighting the Shadows

"H-how?" was all Hikari had time to say before her own hand flew to her throat.

"THIS is the power of my Darkness mode." Shadra's voice said. The freaky thing was that Hikari's lips moved, too, "I can put myself into anyone's shadow…and get full control of their body."

Hikari barley managed to grab her own hand and pull it away. Shadra cackled.

"Trying to fight the person who controls your shadow…AND your nerve controls?" Shadra asked, through Hikari's lips. Hikari didn't answer. She WOULDN'T give Shadra that pleasure.

"Doesn't matter." Shadra said as Hikari's body walked, without her even CONSIDERING moving, to the wall and held her arms out, "You shall STILL die by your own hand!"

Hikari's right arm flew down and grabbed a stone. Her left arm flew to her wand, which she pointed at her right arm.

"Di-Diffindo!" she shouted, voice cracking slightly. Blood flew from her arm as she made a sharp intake of breath, but someone else screamed through her lips. Shadows flew out of Hikari's back and fell to the floor in a clump the size of a small boulder. She gasped for breath as the shadows took the form of a female body and stood up. It was Shadra—only, she was black. Black as a starless night with two yellow eyes that gave her the look of a Heartless.

"How dare you?!" Shadra demanded.

"I figured…" Hikari gasped, "That this was…the only way…to get you…out of me…"

"I bet you think you're clever, Balance." Shadra stated, "But possession isn't my ONLY trick."

Shadra then…vanished. Hikari's eyes immediately flew to the ground. No footprints.

"How can you fight someone you can't see?" Shadra's voice asked.

"I don't know, but I WON'T lose to you!" Hikari shot back.

"Sorry, Balance, but I don't think that you'll be winning this fight." Shadra stated, a streak of black coming out and slamming into the wall. Hikari barely dodged the oncoming fist, which is what it was. Shadra reappeared and her fist was brought back to its original length, like Luffy's after and attack.

"Now you see me…" Shadra stated, vanishing into the shadows, "Now you don't."

Hikari hardly had time to register what happened when she felt a set of fists flying into her gut. She felt her mouth fly open as air was forced out and she was sent, careening, back into the wall. She grunted as she touched her ribs, gingerly. More likely than not, a good number were cracked. Shadra reappeared.

"You can't fight me, Balance." Shadra stated, "Not when I have all the shadows on my side."

Hikari pulled out her wand and screwed up all the hatred she could muster and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light filled and a rushing sound flew towards Shadra, but the Shadow Darkness simply held out her hand and caught the oncoming curse. The strange thing was that she was still alive. If anyone else had tried it, immediate death would follow.

"An Unforgivable Curse?" Shadra asked, as casually as if asking about tomorrow's weather, "THAT needs hatred. The want to cause them pain. To wish them dead. THOSE are dark thoughts. THOSE are all I need."

Shadra then clenched her fist to extinguish the curse like a snuffed candle.

"I told you before, Balance," Shadra taunted, "Your pitiful magic and alchemy is NOTHING compared to my shadow powers!"

"You…may have the shadows…" Hikari gasped, "But I…have…THE LIGHT!"

A burst of light came out of Hikari's body and bathed the entire room with the energy of the Balance of Hope (A/N: If you've ever played the first Kingdom Hearts game, imagine Ansem when he tried opening Kingdom Hearts.). Shadra screamed in pain as a set of wings sprung from Hikari's back.

"There are no shadows here." Hikari stated, in a royal tone, "You cannot hide."

Hikari held out her hand and shot out a bolt of light. It flew straight through Shadra like a javelin and causing the Shadow Darkness to scream in pain and terror. The light faded as Shadra fell into the shadows. Black goo then began to pour from the walls, making them look like they were bleeding. Hikari let out a sigh of relief. Her enemy was vanquished and she had bought DM and Anti-TL some time.

"KARI!" shouted a certain high-pitched voice.

Hikari glanced around to see the other Authors, BlackcatRin, and Sylar proceeding towards her. The speaker was Lunatic, who had the body of TLSoulDude on his back. Lunatic looked…different from when they left him and Ross to deal with the Chaos Duo. His face had tearstains on it, but now a look of hope was on his face.

"Not now, Loony." D-Dude scolded as he ran over to Hikari, "I've gotta work on those wounds."

Dimensiondude placed his ebony claws on Hikari's ribs. She felt the small prick of Dimensiondude's claws, but knew the Dragonsaur wouldn't press much harder than that. If he did that to an enemy…the unfortunate would've been gutted within a few seconds.

"Cracked ribs…" D-Dude stated, pressing his palm into her ribs, "And…I'd have to say…one, maybe two broken. Not the worst I've seen today."

D-Dude removed his claws from Hikari's ribs and took her right arm, "Glad to see there's a wound there for my blood to get in…"

D-Dude then nipped his arm and let a small droplet of scarlet blood fell into Hikari's wound. The Fictorian Dragonsaur concentrated hard as a green aura appeared around him, healing the injured arm. The wound on Hikari's arm healed over and she felt her ribs heal themselves.

"NOW, we've got a chance to get TL back." D-Dude stated, ushering to Lunatic, "And I know that you have TL's Crucifix."

Hikari pulled out TL's old necklace—still had Jesus nailed to the glass cross with red and blue lights dancing around in it. She then looked at the body of the hedgehog that Lunatic placed down, as if it were made of china.

"Let's do it." She simply said.

Drake: I'm so sorry you turned on us, Anti-TL. You were a good soldier.

Anti-TLSoulDude: I know. THAT'S why you wanted to kill me, don't you?

Drake: Precisely. Unfortunately, I'll have to kill you NOW.

DarkMagicianmon: Anti-TL! Let me fight him!

Anti-TLSoulDude: Sorry, Author, this is MY fight. If I go down…he's all yours.

Next time: DM and Anti-TL vs. Drake pt. 1—An Anti-Author's Heart Burns!


	48. DM and AntiTL vs Drake pt 1

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Just to keep myself, and others, from forgetting, the remainder of the group is DarkMagicianmon and Anti-TLSoulDude._

_Last time, Hikari's fight with Shadra continued. Shadra forced Hikari's body to try and injure itself…until Hikari cut herself with a cutting spell. Shadra then revealed that she could turn invisible…leaving NO sign of herself. The only way Hikari could destroy Shadra was to go Balance and use light energy to wipe Shadra off the face of the planet. The other Authors then caught up with her and began the ceremony that could bring TL back. What happens next? Read to find out!_

_I mainly chose the song to play because it has cool, fight-scene background music. It's also the theme song for D-Dude's Triple Author Team—Team Godsend._

Chapter 48: DM and Anti-TL vs. Drake pt. 1—Anti-TL's Wrath

The two remaining heroes arrived in the main room. Anti-TL's scarlet eyes shot from one end of the room to the other.

"Over there." DM said, jabbing his thumb at where two shadows stood.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The two shadows were of Drake Darkstar and…a Darkness with wild, black hair and yellow eyes that gave him the look of a mad raven.

"I thought that DarthBen stabbed you." Drake stated to the Darkness, "How can I be here, talking to you?"

"Because you still fear me." Wraith replied, his usual maniacal grin appearing on his face, "As long as someone I met fears me, I will come back…again and again…"

"Well, DM and that traitor have arrived." Drake stated, "At least we can…"

"WE?" Wraith snorted, "Who's 'we'? I heard you insult my race and used my fellow Darknesses as cannon fodder. Sorry, but you deal with them yourself."

"DRAKE!" DM shouted, bolting over with Anti-TL, "Hey, you're Wraith, aren't you?"

"Good-bye." Wraith said, vanishing in black flames.

"Oh, you two made it. I'm so thrilled." Drake stated, sadistically.

"Feeling's not so mutual, Master Darkstar." Anti-TL replied, exaggerating the term "Master".

"I'm so sorry you turned on us, Anti-TL." Drake shrugged, "You were a good soldier."

"I know." Anti-TL growled, "THAT'S why you wanted to kill me, wasn't it?"

"Precisely." Drake replied. He made a steeple with his fingers before saying, "Unfortunately, I'll have to kill you NOW."

Anti-TL clenched his metal arm and thrust in behind him as his right arm flew forward, in the tiger-pose. All he had to say was, "So be it."

"Anti-TL! Let me fight him!" DM barked, pulling out his staff.

"Sorry, Author, this is MY fight." Anti-TL replied. He then sighed and said, "But if I go down…he's all yours." Anti-TL's eyes then flew to Drake as he snarled, "NOW, it's time you felt Anti-TL's wrath…and to find why my heart burns for your death!"

(A/N: I do not own the song. Rammstein does. It was translated into English by someone I do not know.)

Now, dear children, pay attention  
I am the voice from the pillow

Drake and Anti-TL both cracked their knuckles. Drake readied dark energy and Anti-TL's metal arm shifted into a metal version of Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom.

I have brought you something  
I ripped it from my chest

With this heart I have the power  
to blackmail the eyelids  
I sing until the day awakes  
a bright light on the heavens  
my heart burns

Drake flew in as Anti-TL swung his metal arm at him. The metal arm was dodged as Drake pressed the dark energy into Anti-TL's body. Black electricity flew through Anti-TL's body. The Anti-Author screamed in pain as he was tossed aside like a rag doll. Because Anti-TL wanted this, DM couldn't intervene. All he could do was watch as the Anti-Author who turned on Drake got beaten into a pulp by the King of Darksides.

They come to you in the night  
demons, ghosts, black fairies

Anti-TL kicked himself back up as he fired a concussion blast at Drake. The Darkside King dodged around the crimson streak and Anti-TL barely ducked around an oncoming fist. He shifted his hand into a scimitar and sliced at Drake, wildly. The Darkside managed to dodge around every single blow and deliver a fast jab to Anti-TL's chest and clapped his temples with enough speed to make Agent Smith from the Matrix proud.

They creep out of the cellar shaft  
and will look under your bedding  
Now, dear children, pay attention  
I am the voice from the pillow  
I have brought you something  
a bright light on the heavens  
my heart burns

Anti-TL recoiled and swung a foot across Drake's face with surprising speed. It sent Drake, careening to the floor.

"NOW, I'm pissed." Drake growled.

Anti-TL's hand shifted into a clawed hand and shot the finger-tips at Drake. Two made contact in the Darkside's shoulder, but the other three were knocked aside by dark energy. Drake then began making hand-signs.

They come to you in the night  
and steal your small hot tears  
they wait until the moon awakes  
and put them in my cold veins

"Darkness-style! Black Inferno Jutsu!" Drake shouted. Black fire then erupted around him and hit Anti-TL, full in the chest. The Anti-Author flew back and crashed into the wall with enough force to crush something underneath. Black goo flowed out as if a Darkness had been crushed underneath.

Anti-TL groaned as he picked himself up. He coughed up crimson blood and shifted his left hand into a machine gun. He pointed it at Drake, shakily. He opened-fire on Drake.

Now, dear children, pay attention  
I am the voice from the pillow  
I sing until the day awakes  
a bright light on the heavens  
my heart burns

All of the bullets missed and Drake grabbed Anti-TL by the neck and caused dark energy to explode out, sending Anti-TL to the ground as a miserable heap of bloody fur. His breathing was shaky and he was already 90% dead.

"NOW, you shall die." Drake hissed. A blast of magic hit Drake in the back.

"No…you…don't." DM growled as he readied his staff.

"Well, DM, just like old times." Drake smiled, readying himself, "Bring it on."

"Hey, DED!" someone shouted, "I've learned a few tricks!"

A streak of white came out and something delivered a series of kicks to Drake before zipping over to DM.

The half could hardly believe his eyes. He saw (or read) this person die.

"TL?" DM asked.

"What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?" TL asked, his usual cocky grin spreading across his face. He then said, comically, "Boo."

"Sylar showed me the comic with YOU dying!" DM said, "HOW can you be here?!"

"Well, it went kinda like this." TL replied, voice going solemn. He turned to Drake and said, "Okay, Drake, could you give us a chapter to explain things?"

"I don't see why not." Drake replied with a shrug.

Dimensiondude: Alright, we have everything we need…except one.

Airnaruto: I thought we did!

Dimensiondude: We do to get him READY to come back, but we still need one thing.

X Prodigy: Which is…?

Dimensiondude: We need to give him a REASON to live.

TLSoulDude's Shadow: You win, TL. NOW, you have a choice.

TLSoulDude: Hey, I thought that if I won, I move on.

TLSoulDude's Shadow: (voice changing) You CAN, but it's up to you.

TLSoulDude: You're not my shadow, are you?

TLSoulDude's Shadow: No. I'm your…

Next time: A Reason to Live—A Fictorian's Revival!


	49. A Reason to Live

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Last time, DM and Anti-TL saw Wraith with Drake. The Darkness left the Darkside after Drake insulted Wraith's people and used them as cannon fodder. Anti-TL then fought Drake…and virtually got beaten into a pulp. DM prevented Drake from finishing off the Anti-Author. And someone DM has long-believed dead came in. What happens next? Read to find out!_

Chapter 49: A Reason to Live—A Fictorian's Revival

"Hey, DED!" someone shouted, "I've learned a few tricks!"

A streak of white came out and something delivered a series of kicks to Drake before zipping over to DM.

The half could hardly believe his eyes. He saw (or read) this person die.

"TL?" DM asked.

"What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?" TL asked, his usual cocky grin spreading across his face. He then said, comically, "Boo."

"Sylar showed me the comic with YOU dying!" DM said, "HOW can you be here?!"

"Well, it went kinda like this." TL replied, voice going solemn. He turned to Drake and said, "Okay, Drake, could you give us a chapter to explain things?"

"I don't see why not." Drake replied with a shrug.

"Well, it went like THIS…" TL said, beginning his narration.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the room where Hikari defeated Shadra, the remaining Authors stood around TL. D-Dude nipped his right wing, allowing a small, droplet of crimson to fall onto TL's chest. Ross placed his Life Auras around TL, in a circle.

"Now, Hikari…" D-Dude said, gesturing with his claws.

Hikari pulled out TL's necklace and placed it in the center of the circle. The Life Auras began to glow and rotate, slowly, in a circle. Lunatic was looking more anxious every second.

"Alright, we have everything we need…" D-Dude stated, but then said "Except one."

"WHAT?!" Loon shouted, anxiety breaking through in full force.

"Calm down, Loony." Airnaruto scolded. He then walked over to D-Dude and said, calmly, "I think what Lunatic's TRYING to say is that we thought we did."

"We do to get him READY to come back, but we still need one thing." D-Dude explained.

"Which is…?" Nukid asked, impatiently.

"We need to give him a REASON to live." D-Dude explained, "Like what Liz did with Hellboy in the second movie."

"Kinda makes sense." Ross shrugged, "Who'd wanna be dragged out of somethin' better without a reason for comin' back."

"Anyone got anything?" Ranger asked.

"He owes me for the Hanabi pairing!" X Prodigy said (shrill note).

"He promised to kill some fangirls with me!" Ranger said (shrill note).

"He promised to stop the shrill notes that come on whenever we say something dramatic." Sylar stated (shrill note).

TSS pulled out a pistol and shot someone off-screen three times.

"Problem solved." TSS stated.

"Personally, I think those reasons won't do." Nukid said.

D-Dude and Loony then walked up.

"We both have a reason for him to live." D-Dude stated, solemnly.

"And it would be…?" Blackcat asked.

"I already know what it is." Hikari stated.

"Us." Lunatic answered, "Not just D-Dude and me, ALL us. I think THAT'S why FTL had you guys come with us."

"Because we're some of TL's best friends." Airnaruto said, realization dawning on him.

D-Dude leaned in close to TL's body and whispered, "We need ya, bro."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the void, TL and his shadow were still caught in their combat. TL let out a sigh as his shadow jumped in with black lightning claws. TL ducked around the blow and delivered a sharp kick, which was quickly grabbed and he was thrown aside. He bounced off the "wall" and landed in a heap. His shadow scoffed.

"Looks like you don't have what it takes." TL's black counterpart stated, walking over to TL.

Without warning, TL sprung up and drove his Aura Arm through his shadow, making a clean hole through him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." TL shrugged, retracting his Aura Arm. His shadow looked at the clean hole through his gut and then back up to TL.

"You win, TL." The shadow said, in a somewhat cheery voice, "NOW, you have a choice."

TLSoulDude looked a bit taken aback. He then snapped, "Hey, I thought that if I won, I move on."

"You CAN, but it's up to you." TL's shadow replied, voice becoming higher, more feminine.

TL gave the shadow a funny look before asking, "You're not my shadow, are you?"

"No. I'm your…" TL's shadow then shot up, became more human-esque and had long hair with a female body.

"Mom." TL said, dumbstruck.

"You've made your father and me so proud." TL's mother said, "You and your brother. Dimensiondude, a well-known researcher. You, the Ultima Master. And Lunatic, training to become a great ninja."

"It's so great to see you again…" TL said, smiling and tears appearing in his eyes for some reason. He felt the tears and asked, "I'm crying. Why?"

"Because you'll be leaving soon." TL's mother replied. She then looked at TL and asked, "Why did you wish you were dead, TL?"

"Wh-what?" TL asked.

"Before you met your father, you asked why you didn't die in your explosion twelve years ago." TL's mother explained. TL felt like he'd been hit with the gentle fist…again. He fell to the ground as his mother asked, "Why did you wish you were dead?"

"I was TIRED, mom!" TL said, in a quiet scream, "Tired of the pain and tired of the guilt!"

"You did the worst possible thing imaginable—you blamed yourself." TL's mother scolded. She ushered TL down and sat down, pulling the hedgehog into a small embrace, "But you forgave yourself, too." She kissed TL on the cheek and said, "Tell your brothers I said 'hi'."

TL felt as if he was being pulled away and clutched his mother even tighter. He then felt her evaporate and himself get pulled away. He was going back…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A sharp intake of breath, TL's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, eyes darting around.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" TL asked, randomly. He then glanced at D-Dude and Loony, grinned, and simply said, "Mom says 'hi'."

Immediately, a hunk of the wall fell down and crashed into the floor. TL looked in to see Anti-TL getting beaten into a pulp by Drake.

"I'll handle this." TL grunted, dashing in as Drake and DM got ready to fight. For kicks, he shouted, "Hey, DED! I'VE GOT SOME NEW MOVES!"

He kicked Drake, rapidly, and darted to DM's side.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"And that's pretty much what happened." TL finished.

DM took out the comic Sylar made and tossed it aside.

"Your chapter's up." Drake said, "Let's settle this.

DM held out his staff and TL's right hand began to spark with red electricity.

"Just like the FIRST fic." TL grinned.

"Yeah." DM agreed before saying, "LET'S FIGHT!"

Drake: You might've beaten me, but you can't escape your fate!

DarkMagicianmon: So, THAT'S what you've been doing…

Drake: Yeah. Too bad you guys had to come THIS far just to die. To stop it, one of YOU will have to die to stop it.

Next time: DM and TL vs. Drake pt. 2—The Final Showdown!

Me: Well, guys, the next chapter is the SECOND to last one. See ya, fellow Authors, until the next chapter!


	50. DM and TL vs Drake pt 2

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

_Last time, TL explained what happened when he was inside himself and how the others revived him. Their reason was that he still had friends who needed him. He then joined DM in the final showdown. What happens next? Read to find out!_

Chapter 50: DM and TL vs. Drake pt. 2—The Final Showdown

"Your chapter's up." Drake said, "Let's settle this.

DM held out his staff and TL's right hand began to spark with red electricity.

"Just like the FIRST fic." TL grinned.

"Yeah." DM agreed before saying, "LET'S FIGHT!"

Drake growled before charging in. TL jumped up and vaulted over the Darkside king. DM then swung his staff into Drake's face as the Darkside recoiled. DM thrust out his hand.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" DM shouted. Drake dodged the blast of magic and shot a blast of dark energy at DM. The Halfa shot a blast of magic to intercept the oncoming blast.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate." DM said.

"Wrong." Drake replied, "I'm not even trying."

Drake stopped his blast and dodged around the dark magic. He ran forward and delivered a fast punch to DM's gut. The Halfa flew into the wall with a CRASH!

"Hey, DED! FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" TL shouted, running over to Drake. He reached black and pulled out his UFO Blade. Drake caught the oncoming opal blade and kicked the hedgehog away.

TL growled before making some strange hand-signs as DM got up.

"HEY, BOSS WIZ!" TL shouted, "HOW ABOUT SOME JUICE?! FICTOR-STYLE! TRANSFER JUTSU!"

A blast of pink light came out of TL and hit DM. The Halfa then felt something rising within him.

"DARKMAGICIANMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…" DM shouted as he began to Digivolve, "ChaosMagemon!"

DM was now in his Mega form and observed his look.

"Is this gonna happen EVERY time ya use that jutsu?" CM asked.

"Can't say." TL shrugged, "The possibility of you ACTUALLY guessing the ability you get from the Imagination River is 2 to the power of 23,456 to one."

CM swung his scepter around and jammed it down, "CHAOS SCEPTER BLAST!"

Drake caught the ball of oncoming magic and tossed it at CM. The Mega-Level swiped his staff at the oncoming spell. Drake back-handed it back at CM.

"Anyone for tennis?" TL asked.

CM then swatted the oncoming spell at Drake. Drake prepared to swipe it back, but CM ran behind Drake and blasted the Darkside, full in the back. TL began to glow with a radiant light yet again.

"The last time this happened, I was out of energy and tired." TL said, closing his eyes. They snapped open to show that they were green as jade yet again. He continued, in the light, English accent of his Archangel Mode.

Silver wings sprung out of TL's back and folded around him. More light erupted from it and the wings sprung apart to show that TL now had golden fur, a pure white mane, blue circuitry on his right hand, and his gauntlet was now the color of bronze.

"Face it, Drake," CM growled, "You're outnumbered and outclassed."

"So, you can either surrender or continue fighting." Archangel TL stated, "Either way, it is good enough for me."

"I don't intend to do EITHER." Drake replied, pulling out a small trigger and pressing the button on it, "You might've beaten me, but you can't escape your fate!"

Immediately, some form of generator appeared and created a small, black vortex.

"So, THAT'S what you've been doing…" ChaosMagemon said, "A black hole."

"Yeah. Too bad you guys had to come THIS far just to die, 'cause it'll destroy this ENTIRE world…with you in it. To stop it, one of YOU will have to die." Drake replied, "If it absorbs something at this stage, it'll vanish. Oh, and you might wanna hurry. Your window of opportunity only lasts for five minutes."

Drake and all of his remaining servants vanished into the darkness. CM looked at the swirling darkness with concern in his eyes. He made to go into it, but Archangel TL stopped him.

"ChaosMagemon, what are you doing?" the Light Fictorian asked.

"I'll do it." CM replied, "You've ALREADY died today. If you die NOW, that would've been for nothing."

"NO." Archangel TL snapped, "I'll do it. You saw what would happen if YOU died. I would end up just like FTL."

However, they heard something stand up. They glanced over to see the bloodied mess of Anti-TL stagger up, using the wall to support him.

"I'll…do it." Anti-TL gasped, "It's…gotta…be me. You…spared me…so that I…could save…the world."

Anti-TL shifted his left arm so that the fist resembled a cannonball. He thrust it out and it sprung out, carrying a chain with it. The black hole caught the cannonball and began to absorb it, dragging Anti-TL in.

"So long." Was all Anti-TL had to say before he got sucked into the black hole. The vortex expanded for a moment and then shrank into nothingness. CM and Archangel TL stared at this before shifting back into their regular forms.

"That was kinda anti-climatic, wouldn't you say?" DM asked.

"Hey, I've been at this fic for a while and I needed something." TL said, "And I didn't hear YOU come up with anything better!"

TL sighed before looking at his boots and then looked DM in the eye, "I'm…sorry for how I've been acting. I was jealous and acting a bit paranoid."

DM slugged TL's arm and said, "It's alright. Now, how about we…go home?"

Me: Well, one more chapter and this fanfiction is as good as done.


	51. Departure and Two Villains

Author Fighters: Anti-TL's Wrath

Chapter 51: Departure and Two Villains

TL spent the next few days somewhat in isolation. He spent most of the day in his room, wishing to be left alone, but leaving for meal times or simply to stretch his legs. When asked what was wrong, his response was…

"Death has an odd way of changing one's outlook on things."

He wouldn't even come out for his brothers, DM, Hikari, Airnaruto, or X Prodigy, who he considered some of his best friends.

On one of these days, Sylar walked in and said, "Hi, TL."

"Hey, Sy." TL greeted, simply holding up a hand.

"What with you?" Sylar asked, "Ever since that deal at Drake's base, you've been acting like the world's gonna end any day now."

"Oh, it's nothing." TL sighed, sitting up, "Actually, I've been feeling…strange lately. And, when I'm around the other Authors, it just gets stronger. Maybe I'm just going crazy, but…Sylar, I think I might've been married and forgot about it."

Sylar gave TL an odd look before saying, "I…don't think that's the case." Sylar then pulled out a canvas and said, "But I think that THIS is."

TL looked at the painting—it was the one of him and the watchmaker boarding the ship TL arrived on Earth in. Then, something seemed to click in his mind.

"Hey, Sylar," TL said, a grin appearing on his face, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I've BEEN thinking it ever since I painted it." Sylar responded, a small smile appearing on his face.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TL and Sylar, who had full suitcases walked down to the basement. TL placed his hand on a silver ball about twelve feet in diameter.

"Let's face it." TL sighed, "Personal space's gonna be low." TL glanced at Sylar and asked, "Ya think you can make it fly?"

Sylar looked at it as his whole 'see-how-things-work deal' kicked in.

"NOW, I can." Sylar stated.

"Fine. Then let's get it outta…"

"What're YOU TWO doing?" asked a voice.

TL, slowly, turned around to see DM and D-Dude staring at the hedgehog and watchmaker.

"We were…uh…uh…I've got nothin'." TL sighed.

"You were planning to take your ship, weren't you, Soul?" DM asked.

"Would you believe that Sylar and I were just trying to polish it?" TL asked.

"No." DM deadpanned.

"I KNEW he'd never fall for it…" TL muttered to himself.

"You two are LEAVING, aren't you?" DM asked.

"Yes." TL replied.

"Why?" D-Dude asked, dumbstruck by the fact that his own brother was leaving Earth.

"Bro, I was hardly useful during the previous chapter." TL replied, "I killed Drago, but I died. Most of the fighting was done by Anti-TL and DM. In fact, I almost got you guys killed."

"Come on, nobody remembers the chimpanzee deal!" D-Dude said, "It was posted MONTHS ago!"

"And I think you guys should knock off the whole 'breaking the fourth wall' stuff." Sylar hissed, venomously.

"DM, bro, I've GOT to be stronger for the next time I'm needed and I need to control my powers." TL said, his voice now solemn. ALL jokes were aside, "And…I know that this is the only way I can do it…like Naruto when he left with Jiraiya, only my partner isn't perverted."

"Damn straight." Sylar said to himself.

DM looked at TL, sighed, and then said, "If you think that this is something you have to do, then do it."

TL bowed in the martial arts form of respect to DM.

"I'll be back. You have my word." Was the hedgehog's statement. As a bit of encouragement, he added, "And I KEEP my word."

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

That night, TL and Sylar lifted the ship up with their combined telekinesis. If it was just one of them, it would take longer, but with two of them, they managed to do it with relative ease. They halted at a hill where there wasn't a single tree—that would make it easier to take off. TL placed his hand on the ship. There was a whirring sound as a door opened with a bright, white flash that showed the ship's interior. Sylar put a foot on it when…

"Hold it, bro!"

TL glanced around to see DM, Hikari, Airnaruto, D-Dude, Loony, Ross, Ranger, X Prodigy, and Nukid.

"Guys?" TL asked, "What're YOU doing here?"

"Duh." Nukid said, "We came to see ya off."

Lunatic and D-Dude immediately bowled TL off his feet and the three embraced each other in their love.

"Why?" Lunatic asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Bro, this is just something that I've gotta do." TL replied. He glanced at D-Dude and asked, "You'll keep him outta trouble, won't ya?"

"No promises." D-Dude grinned, but still looked sad.

The first person TL walked over to was Ranger. The two had a tight handshake.

"Keep your eyes open." Ranger said, a grin appearing on his face, "The rest of the universe isn't as nice as me."

"I'll keep that in mind." TL replied.

TL then wrung the hand of Roscoso…who was staying well out of arms reach of Ranger.

"Sorry I couldn't see your fights with Loony." TL said, "Just be prepared for a bunch of fights. The guy's…"

"Scrappy. I know." Ross replied.

TL then walked over to X Prodigy.

"Well…see ya." X shrugged, "And by the way…"

X then delivered a punch to TL's face.

"FOR THAT LIGHTNING CLAWS DEAL." He barked before bursting into laughter.

TL got up, massaging his jaw. He snorted, but soon laughed, too. He walked over to Nukid and shook hands with the assassin.

"See ya, hedgehog." Nukid said.

"See ya later, Nukes." TL grinned.

The next person TL walked over to was Airnaruto. Hands were shaken.

"Keep an eye on Loony, won't ya?" TL asked.

"TWO eyes, if I can." Airnaruto shrugged.

TL walked over to Hikari and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"Be careful out there, TL-san." She said.

"I will, Hikari." TL replied.

He then walked over to DM. The two then knocked fists as the Halfa said, "We'll see you again."

"Guaranteed." TL replied, his usual grin on his face.

"Sorry," Sylar said, apologetically, "But we've gotta go."

TL looked at Sylar and nodded. He glanced back at the other Authors, who either smiled, nodded, or both. He smiled, sadly, as he walked over to the ship and walked into it. The ship roared to life and took off into the sky. It grew smaller and smaller until…it was gone. Airnaruto simply smiled at this.

Airnaruto: What makes a man a man? A friend of mine thought about it for the prologue. Is it his origins, how he comes into the universe? I don't think so.

"Come on." DM said. The Authors walked away. Lunatic ran over to Airnaruto. The Author Ninja ruffled the Fictorian Ninja's spiky hair.

Airnaruto: I don't think its their origins. I think it's the choices they make. Not how they start things, but how they choose to end them. A certain Anti-Author proved that point…as did his positive form.

Credits:

(A/N: Song is Take a Look Through My Eyes from Brother Bear. I do not own it. Phil Collins does.)

There are things in life you learn and in time, you'll see.

DarkMagicianmon: Christian Bale

Hikari Ino: Stephanie Sheh

Airnaruto: Jack Black

Ranger: Shannon McCormick

Dimensiondude: Jason Griffith

TLSoulDude: Joaquin Phoenix

Lunatic121: Maile Flanagan

'Cause out there, somewhere, it's all waiting, if you keep believing.

The Shadow Syndicate and Nukid: Themselves

X Prodigy: Jason Statham

So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright, you'll see. Trust me, I'll be there.

Roscoso: Daniel Craig

BlackcatRin: Herself

Anti-TLSoulDude: Julian MacMahan

Screech the Bat: Nolan North

Sylar: Zachary Quinto

Future TLSoulDude: Sam Elliot

Future Airnaruto: Jack Black

Why don't you just take a look through my eyes? There's a better place somewhere, out there. Just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes. You'll be amazed what you'll find. There's a better place, if you look through my eyes.

Drake Darkstar: Eric Roberts

Wraith: Willem Dafoe

Vordan: Jim Byrne

Zylor: Campbell Lane

Carcharodon: Bryan Drummond

There will be times on this journey, all you'll see is darkness. But, out there somewhere, daylight finds you, if you keep believing.

Malice: Jim Byrne

Edge: Peter Cormican

Borealis: Pauline Newstone

Shadra: Lani Minella

So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright, you'll see. Trust me, I'll be there.

Why don't you just take a look through my eyes? There's a better place somewhere, out there.

Just take a look through my eyes.

Everything changes.

You'll be amazed what you'll find.

There's a better place, if you look through my eyes.

All the things that you can change. There's a meaning in everything. And you will find all you need. There's so much to understand.

Take a look through my eyes! There's a better place somewhere out there! Just take a look through my eyes! Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you find! Just take a look through my eyes! There's a better place somewhere out there! Just take a look through my eyes! Everything changes! You'll be amazed what you'll find! You'll find a better place! If you look through my eyes! Just take a look through my eyes! You'll find a better place if you look through my eyes!

Take a look through my eyes…

Epilogue…

In a burst of black flames, Wraith reappeared in Drake's fortress.

"Just one errand to do." Wraith growled, thrusting out his hand. All of the black goo that used to be his Darkness soldiers flew over and arrived in his hands, forming an orb the size of a grapefruit. He placed it in his cloak.

"WAIT!" shouted someone.

Wraith glanced around to see Screech, tied to the wall by the golden rubble Sylar stuck him to.

"Why?" Wraith asked.

"Because I can help you." Screech replied, eyes filled with hatred, "And I wanna KILL Drake for what he did to Anti-TL!"

Wraith's response was to give a large, insane smile, "Sounds good to me!"

Wraith and Screech vanished in black flames.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Elsewhere, a figure with metal hands with fingers sharpened into claws adjusted a pair of sunglasses.

"So, young TLSoulDude has left Earth." He said in a voice reminiscent of a Hugo Weaving character. He then tapped his metal fingers together before saying, "Good…"

Me: Well, it's been a long and crazy fanfiction. It lasted a heck of a lot longer than I originally thought. Well, thanks to Tim Kring for Heroes, which Sylar comes from, and all of you reviewers who made this entire trip worthwhile! Hope to see you all in my rebooted fic—Author Fighters: Re-TL Chronicle! Until then, catch ya later!


End file.
